


The Breaking of Shadow Stalker

by Axxor



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Imprisonment, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty well a crack porn Shadow Stalker bashfic, with the other two bitches thrown in as well.  About the only two people who don't get it on are Grue and Regent.  It's an expansion of the concepts first visited in Decline and Fall of Sophia Hess, minus Greg Veder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrapped

Shadow Stalker pursued the ABB thug down the alleyway. She hated all criminals, but she had a particular hate-on for ABB. And E88, for that matter. And all of the rest of the gangs. The Undersiders, for instance ... she really wanted to off Grue. His darkness wasn’t a hard counter to her shadow form, but she really fucking hated being inside it when in that form. It was like swimming through thick mud.  
  
She jumped off the rooftop, grasped her cloak, glided.  
  
The ABB guy stopped at the end of the alleyway, realising there was a brick wall barring his way. He turned, reached into his jacket. She saw the glint of metal.  
  
 _Fucker’s pulling a gun on me? **Me?**_  
  
Her crossbow came around without her conscious thought. The string twanged.  
  
 _Whoops,_  she thought too late.  _Lethal shot._  
  
And it wasn’t a gun, she realised too late. It was a round object, which flew a short distance as he spasmed, fell to the ground, died. The bolt had nailed him right through the throat.  
  
She was going to glide right over the thing. She didn’t want to. She twisted, tried to evade –  
  
It went active. An energy field surged up around her; she turned solid just in time, dropped to the ground. Her hand brushed it; unbearable pain surged right up her arm.  
  
“Christ fuck cocksucker assfucker!” she yelped, shaking her hand and arm vigorously.  
  
She looked around. She was in an energy cage six feet by six feet. The little ball that had generated it sat just  _outside_  the cage.  
  
“Fuck!” she swore.  _He had a Bakuda bomb._  
  
Pulling out her Wards commlink, she thumbed it on. “Base, this is Shadow Stalker. I’m trapped by an energy field. Request immediate assist. Repeat, this is Shadow Stalker. You there?”  
  
Nothing. The comm crackled.  
  
“Fuck. It must be stopping comms.”  
  
She loaded another arrow, shot it at the ball. The arrow stopped in midair as it passed through the cage. Hung there motionless.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
She consideered her options. ‘Sit and wait’ seemed to be the best one.  
  
 _They’ve got to come looking for me sooner or later._  
  
Six hours later, she was still sitting and waiting. She desperately needed to use the bathroom, and she was getting hungry.  
  
“Fuck,” she groaned. “Will this fucking night  _never_  end?”  
  
She took her cloak off, made a pillow out of it. Trying to ignore the ache in her bladder, she settled down to try to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight in her eyes woke her; the ache in her bladder was now a stabbing pain.  
  
Not caring who saw her, she pulled her pants down, squatted and peed. Urine pooled beneath her feet, trickled to the cage ... and under it.  _Well, thank fuck for that. I wouldn’t want to be fucking electrocuted for pissing._  
  
She felt that she would piss forever, her bladder was so full. But eventually it ended.  
  
The fucking cage was  _still_  on.  
  
She pulled out her comm and tried again. “Base, this is fucking Shadow Stalker. Fucking help!”  
  
Nothing.  
  
She screamed at it. “BASE! I’M FUCKING TRAPPED! COME GET ME!”  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was hungry. There were a few concentrate bars in her belt pouch. She had to have one. Her stomach rumbled as she unwrapped it.  
  
It felt so good in her stomach. But it was dry; she needed to wash it down.  
  
Her small canteen was half full. Maybe three good mouthfuls of water. She took one. It wasn’t enough. She closed the canteen anyway.  
  
***  
  
The sun rose higher and higher in the sky. Shadow Stalker sweated in her dark costume. Eventually, she took off her top, let her skin breathe. Sweat evaporated on her lithe body. But now she could feel her legs sweating.  _Fuck._  
  
By early afternoon, with no shade, she eventually skinned out of her pants. Underwear was acceptable, she figured. She kept the mask on. Just in case someone came by.  
  
***  
  
The sun rolled over farther in the sky. Mid-afternoon, it finally dipped behind the building, up against which the dead ABB thug lay. She gasped in relief for the shade. Her stomach rumbled, and she felt a pressure in her abdomen.  
  
 _Oh fucking hell,_  she realised.  _I have to take a crap._  
  
She held it off for as long as possible, even leaving her top off so as to reduce pressure on her abdomen. But then she farted. It was one of those horrible ones, designed to let you know that something was on the way.  
  
Still, stubbornly, she clenched her ass cheeks, refusing to let it happen.  
  
She farted again. This one smelled like something dead a week in the sun.  
  
About one minute before she would have shit herself, she gave in, pulled her underwear down, and squatted.  
  
The nutrient bar must have had something to do with it, because half of it was a long runny splurt that splattered her boots. She cursed and looked for something to wipe with.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
“Christ FUCK!” she swore, and got out her knife. She cut the end off one of her sleeves, and wiped with that. It wasn’t ideal, but it got her cleaned up. Mostly.  
  
She dressed again, and got as far away from the stinking mess as possible. Which, in a six by six area, wasn’t very far.  
  
She was thirsty again. She took out the canteen, took one frugal swallow, put it back.  
  
And now she was hungry. Even with that stench, her stomach rumbled. She farted again. “Oh fuck no, not again.”  
  
But this was more in the line of being an aftershock. Nothing followed. She sighed with relief.  
  
The sun dipped lower; the sky got darker. She pulled out her comm. “Base, fucking answer me. Come get me, I am fucking stuck.”  
  
Nothing. “Base, if you come get me, I will suck the cock of every man on board. That’s a fucking promise.”  
  
 _Did I just say that? I must be going out of my mind._  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
As the stars came out, a PRT transport rumbled over. She leaped to her feet, screamed, shouted. Got out her little pocket torch. Waved it.  
  
The transport landed. She felt a great sense of relief.  _Thank fuck, thank fuck, thank fuck._  
  
Then she realised.  _The dead man, they’ll find him. They’ll find my lethal arrows._  
  
About one second later, she shrugged.  _Let ‘em. I’ll get down on the floor and kiss Piggy’s feet if she gets me out of this. I’ll go to juvey. Anything to get out of here._  
  
The PRT men walked toward the cage of electricity. One was saying casually to the other, “- last known sighting was around here somewhere. Not answering comms.”  
  
The other one replied. “Reckon she’s here?”  
  
They walked right up tto the cage. Shadow Stalker stood there, watching. They were looking right at her. She yelled, “No! The cage is live!”  
  
They kept walking. Hit the cage. Disappeared. Walked out the other side of the cage, still chatting.  
  
Shadow Stalker’s jaw dropped.  
  
 _Fuck. I’m in an invisible fucking cage that moves people around it._  
  
Her bladder clenched, and a tiny trickle of urine ran down her leg.  
  
The PRT men found the dead ABB thug. The arrow was still nailed through his throat.  
  
One raised his comm to his lips. “Ah, base, we got a casualty here. Looks like ABB. Been dead maybe a day. Got an arrow in him, looks like Shadow Stalker’s work. Lethal job.”  
  
Shadow Stalker screamed, raged, shot another arrow. It also hung in the space between the bars of energy. No-one noticed her.  
  
More PRT transports arrived. Director Piggot herself came hobbling down the alleyway; she refused the assistance of the PRT man with her. She examined the body in situ.  
  
“Have the arrow checked for fingerprints,” she ordered. “If there’s nothing but Shadow Stalker’s on there, have warrant made out for an arrest.”  
  
The body was removed. Tape went up. Piggot stood a little way away, not three feet from Shadow Stalker.  
  
“PLEASE!” screamed Shadow Stalker. “LET ME OUT!”  
  
She thumbed her comm. “Anyone, this is Shadow Stalker! I’M RIGHT FUCKING HERE! ARREST ME!”  
  
The PRT man frowned and looked at his comm.  
  
“You got something?” asked Piggot.  
  
He shook his head. “Nah, must be static. Or a ghost communication. Can’t make it out.” He sniffed. “You smell something?” He was one foot away from Shadow Stalker’s impromptu toilet.  
  
“This whole alley stinks,” said Piggot tartly. “I expect you to put out the arrest warrant immediately they clear the arrow. I’ve been suspecting her for weeks, and now we have proof.”  
  
Still talking, they stepped through Shadow Stalker’s cage and walked out of the alleyway.  
  
One by one, the PRT techs followed. The police tape they left behind fluttered in the breeze.  
  
Shadow Stalker cried.  
  
***  
  
She jerked awake. Wan light was poking its way over the building opposite. She looked down. One booted foot was lying in the puddle of drying shit. She swore, and pulled it away. There was a smear of brown on it. “Fuck.”  
  
She had a raging thirst, and her stomach felt like a void. She pulled out the energy bar first, and ate half. She still felt hungry, but not insanely so. She drank half the water left in the canteen.  _Gotta conserve._  
  
Before the sun got too strong, she stripped down to her underwear. Took her boots off, left her socks on.  _Hey,_  she thought.  _Next time I take a shit, I can wipe with my sock!_  She was thinking ahead; this cheered her. She carefully did not think about the fact that she might not live long enough for this to be a problem.  
  
The sun rose higher, and even her dark skin itched. She tried holding her cloak up as shade, but her arms got tired holding it away from her body, and letting it drape over her merely transmitted heat straight through to her skin.  
  
She sweated.  
  
At midday, she ate the second half of her second-last energy bar. The last of the water from her canteen went down as well; she tried to drink half again, but she swallowed too fast, and it was gone.  
  
She knelt, aching arms holding the cloak over her head _. If I sweat, then I lose too much moisture. I don’t have any to spare. I’ll die._  
  
By mid-afternoon, she was in torture. Hold the cloak up; her arms screamed with agony. Let it down; she felt the heat envelop her. She sobbed with the effort of holding it up.  _I’m a survivor. I **will** fucking survive this._  
  
When the sun dipped below the building to the west, where the police tape flapped, she collapsed, unable to move her arms. Her face contorted in agony as she watched her fingers curl into spasmodic claws.  
  
And she needed to piss again. Badly.  
  
 _No. It can wait._  
  
It couldn’t. Stabbing pains in her bladder led on to moisture between her thighs as tiny droplets were released; she didn’t have the muscular control to hold it in right now.  
  
Moaning with pain and frustration and humiliation, she edged her clawed hands down, hooked her panties, pushed them down as much as she could. Tried to get to her feet. Her hands would not work. Tried again, rolling on to her face, bending down, bringing her leg up. The extra pressure on her bladder was too much. She let loose, pissing on the ground behind her, down her leg, all over the pants that she was kneeling on.  
  
Face to the ground, she cried in humiliation.  
  
Eventually, she stopped pissing. It smelled worse than normal urine. She supposed that was because she was dehydrated.  
  
Her hands were working a little better now. She pulled her sock off, wiped her legs and crotch, and got as much piss off herself as possible. But her pants were soaked down one side.  
  
She pulled them on, but couldn’t stand it. Took them off.  
  
She began to enumerate the exact ways she would torture Bakuda when and if she ever caught up with the bitch. She had gotten to number three hundred and sixty-four, tying her upside down and pouring molten lead through a funnel into her vagina, when she heard a voice.  
  
"Well, fuck. Is that Shadow Stalker?"


	2. Saved, or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Stalker is discovered in her imprisonment by Imp, who decides to have a little fun. Because, you know, Imp.

The voice was young, female and unfamiliar.  
  
She started, rolled over. Got to her feet, peered around.  
  
Not ten feet away, a costumed girl stood. She wore a grey and black outfit, designed to make her look like a little devil or something. She had the shape for it, too. She was maybe two years younger than Shadow Stalker.  
  
The girl made a wolf-whistle sound. “Hey, Shadow Stalker. Love the gams!”  
  
“You ...” she tried again, her throat dry. “You can see me?”  
  
The girl nodded. “And hear you, yup. What are you doing in your skivvies?” She giggled. “Not that I mind. You got a  _nice_  ass on you, sister.”  
  
“Get me out,” husked Shadow Stalker. “Please. Get me out.”  
  
The girl walked forward, disappeared from one side, appeared on the other. “Huh.” She turned around, did it again. “Cool. How’s that work?”  
  
“Bakuda bomb,” rasped Shadow Stalker. “Please. Get me out.”  
  
“Ah, so this thing?” asked the girl, scooping up the little sphere. “Cool.”  
  
Shadow Stalker nodded. “Turn it off. Please. I have to get out. I’m dying of thirst in here.”  
  
The girl seemed to consider this. “Hmm.” She seemed to come to a decision. “Are your tits as nice as your ass?”  
  
Shadow Stalker froze. “What?”  
  
“It’s a simple question. Are your tits as nice as your ass?”  
  
“I’ll show them to you,” said Shadow Stalker desperately. “Just let me out.”  
  
“Show me,” agreed the girl. “And I might let you out.”  
  
‘Might’ was good enough, right now. Shadow Stalker pulled off her top, unsnapped her bra. Her breasts were taut and firm, and quite shapely.  
  
“Nice,” said the girl at length. “Now the pants.”  
  
“What?” gasped Shadow Stalker.  
  
“Well, I gotta  _compare_ , don’t I?”  
  
So Shadow Stalker pulled down her panties, and showed the girl her naked butt.  
  
“Very nice,” said the girl approvingly. “But I think your tits have your ass beat.”  
  
Shadow Stalker began putting her clothes on. “Okay, I showed you. Now let me the fuck out.”  
  
The girl considered this. “... nah,” she decided. “I’ll think about it for a bit.”  
  
“What? No! You’ve got to let me out!” Shadow Stalker’s voice was desperate. “I’ll do anything! I’ll ... I’ll let you touch me!”  
  
The girl looked at her, from eye lenses that were dead black from side to side.  
  
“Maybe I’ll take you up on that,” she said. “But not right now. Later.”  
  
“Don’t leave me!” begged Shadow Stalker. “I’ll die of thirst!”  
  
“Okay,” agreed the girl. “I’ll be back in an hour or so,” she said cheerfully. “Don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Time passed.  
  
Shadow Stalker ate half of the last ration bar. It tasted like sawdust and rat droppings. Maybe it was made of sawdust and rat droppings. It kind of looked like it.  
  
 _Who the fuck was that?_  she asked herself.  _Why the fuck did she make me strip off?_  
  
To pass the time, she began enumerating more ways to torture and kill Bakuda.  
  
Number four hundred and twenty-one was “shove as many of her own bombs as possible up her ass, then set them all off at once”. She quite liked that one.  
  
“Hey, Shadow Tits!”  
  
She looked around. The girl was approaching, carrying an army style canteen, which sloshed deliciously with water. She also had a pack of sandwiches. With real bread. And filling. Sophia’s mouth should have watered, but it merely felt a little less dry.  
  
 _Fuck, I need that water._  
  
“Oh, thank god you’re back. Please, give me the water.”  
  
The girl stopped just short of the cage. “First, tell me your secret identity.”  
  
Shadow Stalker recoiled. “I can’t do that!”  
  
“Fine, then.” The girl slung the canteen, ripped open the sandwich packet, went to take a bite –  
  
“Sophia! Sophia Hess!” she blurted.  
  
“Excellent, Sophia. I’m Imp. And just so you know, I’m Grue’s sister.”  
  
Sophia felt a cold feeling all the way through her chest.  _Oh shit. I am so dead_.  
  
Imp grinned. “Hey, hey. It’s all good. I don’t hold grudges. I just fuck people’s shit up.”  
  
Sophia stared at her. “Water ...?” she ventured. “Please?”  
  
She could feel her lips start to crack; there was no saliva in her mouth any more.  
  
Imp did something with the sphere, then tossed the canteen. It paused when it hit the cage wall, outlined in crackling blue fire, then kept on going. She caught it, awkwardly. The sandwiches followed. Sophia noted that the canteen looked a little scorched, the plastic around the sandwiches a little deformed. She didn’t care.  
  
First, she opened the canteen and took a long swallow of water. She wasn’t at all sure that it even reached her stomach; the parched tissues of her mouth and throat seemed to absorb it. But the second swallow did. And the third. And the fourth.  
  
She stopped then, and grabbed the sandwiches, and ate one.  
  
Heaven.  
  
She didn’t know what was in it, but she would buy shares in whatever it was.  
  
She ate another. It was just as good.  
  
By the third sandwich, she was recognising salmon paste. She didn’t actually like salmon paste. She kept eating. Salmon paste was now officially her favourite food.  
  
After the third sandwich, she drank some more water. Her stomach gurgled. She felt a little bloated.  
  
It was a  _wonderful_  feeling.  
  
Imp was still watching her, head on one side.  
  
“Wow,” she said. “How long you been stuck in there?”  
  
Sophia paused in the middle of licking salmon paste off of her fingers. “Two days?” she ventured. “Something like that?”  
  
Imp frowned. “Ouch,” she declared. “That’s gotta be nasty.” She indicated where Sophia had been forced to relieve herself. “That too. Ew.”  
  
Sophia felt a sob rising in her throat. “I couldn’t  _help_  it!” she blurted.  
  
Imp chuckled. “I can deal.” She paused. “So. You want out.”  
  
“Oh god, yes, please,” begged Sophia. “You have no  _idea_  how much I want out.”  
  
“Grue saved me from being raped by my mother’s boyfriend,” said Imp carefully. “I think I have an idea.”  
  
Sophia felt a pang of sympathy. “I can understand that,” she said. “My trigger was something not altogether different.”  
  
Imp smiled. “So. We both know you’re not getting out right now. I still gotta figure out what to do with you. But I’m not a total bitch. What can I do to make your life a bit more comfortable?”  
  
“Something to shit in,” said Sophia immediately. “Some more water to wash that shit away.” She pointed at the mess. “Water to wash  _me_. Water to drink. Something to sit on. Something to sleep on.” She picked up her pants. “These need a wash.”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” said Imp. “Not your fucking maid, here. But I’ll see what I can do.” She grinned impudently. “See your tits again?”  
  
With a sigh, Sophia took her top off and undid her bra. It didn’t seem to matter anymore.  
  
“Nice,” said Imp. “Very nice.” She waved a hand. “You can put ‘em away now. I just like to look at ‘em every now and again.”  
  
Sophia put her bra back on, then pulled her top over her head. By the time she got it back on, Imp was nowhere to be seen.  
  
 _Fuck, I forgot to thank her._  “Thank you!” she shouted. “Thank you so much!”  
  
There was still water left in the canteen, and still one more sandwich. And right now, she wasn’t hungry or thirsty. She felt that she had riches beyond measure.  
  
The ball was within her sight. Tucked into a niche in the wall, it was fairly well hidden away.  
  
 _Hey,_  she thought.  _Maybe I can turn shadow, and shoot it that way._  
  
She turned shadow. Crackling electricity grounded into her, arced through her. She turned solid, fell to the ground, convulsing in agony.  
  
 _Fuck. Bad idea. Really bad idea._  
  
She didn’t try again.  
  
More hours passed. The night crawled on. Her stomach gurgled a little, contentedly. She worried that her digestive system might assert itself before Imp returned.  
  
She reached number seven hundred and sixty-three in her Bakuda torture/kill list. At least, she thought it was seven hundred and sixty-three. The way her head was swimming with fatigue, she suspected she may have miscounted. And she thought she might be re-using ideas. But slow decapitation with a hacksaw, while fellating an angry porcupine, seemed to her to be a reasonably original idea.  
  
She dozed on the hard asphalt; the stench made it impossible to sleep properly.  
  
“Hey, Shadow Stripper!”  
  
She sat up abruptly; the motion made the world sway. Sometime during the night, she had eaten the last sandwich, and she felt pleasantly full again. But she was losing sleep here.  
  
“Imp!” she said, gladness in her voice. “It’s so good to see you!” Her hands went to the hem of her shirt. “Did you want me to ...?”  
  
Imp grinned. “Sure, why not? They are really nice tits.”  
  
Sophia shrugged and took off her top. If Imp wanted to see her tits in return for giving her stuff, who was she to argue?  
  
Once Sophia was doing up her bra again, Imp did something to the sphere and then tossed a plastic container in through the cage wall. Something thumped inside it.  
  
“Grue cooked a roast,” she explained. “I stole some.” She indicated the container. “Once you’ve eaten the food, you can use it to crap in. Seal it before you give it back, okay?”  
  
Sophia shook her head. “Nothing goes out.” She indicated the arrows, still held in the field.  
  
Imp played with the sphere. A small square hole appeared in the cage wall. “Wanna bet?” she asked with a grin.  
  
Sophia watched carefully.  _If I tossed my comm outside, the signal would go out._  
  
 _And Imp would just let the PRT come and find it. Two fucking feet from me. And she’d probably let me starve after that._  
  
 _I don’t want to make Imp mad._  
  
She pulled open the container, lifted out the large chunk of roast beef, bit into it. Juices spilled over her tongue, trickled down her throat. Her entire stomach clenched from sheer pleasure.  
  
 _Oh my god, I think I just came._  
  
 _No, I don’t make Imp mad. I want her to be my friend._  
  
 _I want her to **like**  me._  
  
She another bite, savouring the taste, chewed, and swallowed.  _Oh god, this is so **good.**_  
  
Imp watched, a small smile on her face.


	3. Love Thy Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia suffers from hunger and thirst, and realises just how much she depends upon Imp.

Predictably, Sophia’s digestive processes kicked in again when she was halfway through the slab of roast beef. She was just using her knife to carve off a piece –  _so very good!_  – when there was a rumble in her stomach and a sudden feeling of pressure.  
  
“Oh, shit,” she muttered, unaware of the play on words.  _I can’t put this on the ground, and I’m going to need my hands in a moment._  
  
Thinking quickly, she put her knife away, then pulled her top over her head, wrapped the meat in it, and put it down to the side. Then, pulling her panties down, she squatted over the plastic container.  
  
Imp looked away discreetly while the action went on; urine and excrement fell into the container, while Sophia concentrated on maintaining her balance and not being totally humiliated.  
  
At last, it was over; Sophia was looking around to see where she’d left her sock, when a soft thud drew her attention. A toilet roll, charred all over but still intact, lay beside her. She looked at Imp, surprised.  
  
“Hey,” said Imp, indicating a bag at her feet. “Comforts of home, right?”  
  
Sophia wasted no time in peeling off some toilet paper – the outer layer fragmented in her hands, but soon she had enough to use – and applying it to the use for which it was intended.  
  
As she dropped the wad in the case and carefully sealed it down, she looked up at Imp, tears in her eyes. “You did this for me?” she asked, feeling a great wave of love for the younger girl.  
  
Imp watched her pulling her panties up. “Well, duh,” she said. “I might be a bitch, but I’m not a total and utter fucking whorebag.”  
  
“Thank you,” said Sophia. “Thank you.” She looked at the toilet roll. So minor, so insignificant, yet right then it meant so much to her.  
  
“Hey,” said Imp. “I think you’re kinda sexy, I want to get to know you better. Fucking you over is not the way to do that.”   
  
“I can show you my breasts again if you want,” said Sophia eagerly.  _I so want her to like me._  
  
Imp considered this for a long moment, and Sophia’s heart sank.  _She’s bored with me._  
  
Then Imp grinned. “Sure. I like looking at those.”  
  
Sophia quickly undid her bra and took it off. She looked at Imp. “I can leave it off, if you want,” she offered coyly. “Because you like to look at them. I don’t mind.” In fact, she felt, she rather liked it when Imp looked at her body. It made her feel secure.  
  
 _If she wants me, then she won’t let me die in here._  
  
“Show me your butt again,” said Imp, grinning wickedly.  
  
Sophia didn’t argue; she quickly took her panties off and stood naked before Imp.  
  
“Turn around. Let me get a good look at you..”  
  
Anxious to please, Sophia turned slowly on the spot, giving Imp a good eyeful of her naked body.  
  
“Do you like me?” she asked, heart in mouth.  _Do you want me? Please want me. If you don’t want me, I’ll die here._  
  
Imp nodded slowly. “Oh yeah. That is one  _nice_  ass. And those tits are to  _die_  for.” She grinned. “No, don’t put anything back on. I just want to look at you for a bit.”  
  
Sophia smiled at her, running her hands over her body. “I’m glad you like me,” she said softly. “I’m glad you like to look at me. I like it when you look at my body. It feels good.”  
  
Imp grinned. “Good.” She did something with the sphere, and a small opening appeared in the cage; Sophia passed the closed container out to her.   
  
Imp accepted it and put it on the ground nearby. She indicated the costume lying on the ground. “So how long have you had your powers for?”  
  
Sophia blinked. “Oh, uh, about two, two and a half years so far,” she said hesitantly.  
  
Imp nodded. “And you’ve been a superhero all that time, huh?” Her voice was warm, approving.  
  
Sophia nodded, smiling. “Yeah,” she replied. “It’s been good.”  
  
“Pretty cool powers, too,” Imp commented. “So have you ever hurt anyone accidentally, like an innocent bystander?”  
  
Sophia shook her head firmly. “I’m always careful about shit like that.”  
  
Imp nodded. “That’s cool,” she said. “So basically, you’ve never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it?”  
  
Sophia shook her head again, grinning, checking out her nails. “Nah. I’m too good for that.”  
  
“Right, right,” said Imp. In exactly the same tone of voice, she said, “So what did Taylor Hebert do to deserve it?”  
  
Sophia froze. An icicle went straight through her guts. Very slowly, she looked up to see Imp’s face, staring back at her. She couldn’t answer, couldn’t think of an answer.  
  
“Come on,” said Imp, mild irritation in her voice. “Taylor Hebert. What did she do, run over your dog, kick your cat, fuck your boyfriend? I mean, the shit you put her through, she must have done something pretty fucking  _amazing_. I’m just interested in what it was.”  
  
“I … uh ….” Sophia didn’t know what to say.  _I was strong, she was weak_  just didn’t seem to cut it as an answer.  
  
“Sophia?” said Imp. “Come on, seriously. You were pretty damn definite in fucking her over. And shoving her in that locker with all those used tampons and pads and shit, that was a major-level fuck-over right there. This wasn’t a sudden whim. You had a damn good reason. I just want to know what the reason was.”  
  
Sophia was terrified that Imp would just walk away and leave her. “I …” She paused.. And then she told Imp everything. Told her all about how life was about the quick and the dead, how predators ate and prey got eaten. Told her about how Emma had needed building up, so she chose to push her old, weak friend Taylor down. How they started doing it to see if Taylor was worth anything as a friend, then kept doing it.  
  
Imp was frowning. “Okay, I can get that,” she said. “But once you decided she wasn’t gonna cut it, why keep going?”  
  
Sophia stared at the ground. “Because it was fun,” she admitted. “I  _enjoyed_  it. I enjoyed seeing the pain on her face, the look when she realised we’d fucked up her life again.”  
  
Imp stared at her. “Why did you do it?” she asked. “How could anyone enjoy that shit?”  
  
“Because I was stronger and she was weaker,” said Sophia desperately. “It’s the way it works. You’re either a survivor or a whiner. A winner or a loser.” She wanted Imp to see her point of view so badly.  
  
“And what are you, right now?” asked Imp softly.  
  
Sophia slumped to the ground, unmindful of her naked condition, head drooping.  
  
“I’m a loser,” she said dully. “I can’t win. Not here.”  
  
“So, do you think I should maybe fuck you over as badly as you fucked Taylor over? Cover you in shit? Make you suffer for two years?”  
  
Sophia shook her head, tears running down her face. “No,” she sniffled. “Please don’t.”  
  
Imp tilted her head. “Did Taylor ever ask you to please leave her alone?” she asked.  
  
Sophia nodded hesitantly. “A few times,” she admitted.  
  
“And did you?” asked Imp.  
  
Sophia shook her head again. “No,” she said softly. “We just had a good laugh and kept doing it.”  
  
“So why the fuck should I not fuck you over hard, just because you asked me not to?” Imp’s voice was harsh, unforgiving. It cut Sophia’s soul like a knife.  
  
Sophia’s arms were around herself; she was crying freely now. “Don’t be like me,” she sobbed. “Please don’t be like me.”  
  
“And what were you like?” snapped Imp.  
  
“A bully,” Sophia admitted at last, both to Imp and to herself. “A fucking cunt. An unmitigated bitch. A sadist. I fucking  _enjoyed_  hurting her. It felt good to me.” She hunched over herself, arms wrapped around her torso, tears and snot running down her face as she cried. “I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
When she looked up, Imp was gone.  
  
“Oh god,” she whimpered. “Come back. Please come back. Don’t go. Don’t leave me. I need you.”  
  
Imp was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“PLEASE!” she screamed. “COME BACK! I’LL DO BETTER!”  
  
Imp didn’t come back.  
  
Sophia pleaded far into the night, shouting entreaties at the surrounding darkness, until her voice was raw. But Imp was not there.  
  
Eventually, she curled up on the hard asphalt and cried herself to sleep. She didn’t dare put her clothes back on. Imp hadn’t said she could, and Imp was angry with her now. On the off-chance that Imp came back, she didn’t want to make her more angry than she already was.  
  
The night was long and miserable.  
  
***  
  
The sun woke her the next morning, lancing down at her naked body, curled up on the asphalt. She had wrapped the cloak around herself for warmth, but then had worried that Imp would consider that to be putting clothes on, so she left it off.  
  
She nibbled at the remains of the roast beef; it was cold and tough, but still tasted good. But not as good as it had when Imp had been happy with her.  _Please come back. I’ll do anything you want._  
  
At least she had part of a canteen of water. She drank as much as she thought her stomach would hold, then had to piss again, in the corner of the cage. The stink wasn’t bothering her as much as before; she wondered if she was getting used to it, or if it wasn’t as bad.  
  
The sun was just starting to get oppressive when she heard a rattling and clanking and banging. Into view came Imp, pushing a wheelbarrow, laden down with various items. Sophia’s heart leaped to see her.  _She hasn’t left me!_  
  
“Imp!” she called out gladly. “It’s so good to see you!”  
  
Imp grinned at her. “You’re looking pretty damn sexy too, hot stuff,” she said. “Have you thought about what we talked about last night?”  
  
Sophia nodded eagerly. “I’ve been so wrong,” she said. “I should never have hurt her. I should have left her alone, made Emma leave her alone. She never did me any harm.”  
  
Imp nodded. “This is true,” she allowed. “But the fact is, you did do her harm. You hurt her bad. So what can we do about that? How can you make that right?”  
  
“I’ll confess!” said Sophia promptly. “I’ll apologise to her. I’ll do anything. Get down and kiss her feet. Let her hit me.”  
  
Imp shook her head doubtfully. “I can’t see it,” she said. “I think you’re just trying to fuck with me.”  
  
“No, no,” said Sophia frantically. “I’ll prove it. Tell me to do anything, and I’ll do it!”  
  
“Really?” asked Imp. “So if I told you to lick that shit up off the ground, or cut off your own nipple, you’d do it?” There was honest curiosity in her voice.  
  
Sophia swallowed. “If it comes to a choice, I’ll cut my own nipple off,” she said, steeling herself.  
  
Imp stared at her for a long moment.   
  
Sophia was terrified she would give the order.  _I don’t want to do it, but if she says to, I have to._  Quite without her own volition, her fingers found the knife, and clicked open the blade. It was razor sharp; she’d made sure of that. She stared at the silvery edge.  _This is going to hurt,_  she thought, and whimpered.  
  
Eventually, Imp shook her head.  
  
“Nah,” she said. “Making you eat shit is just too sick. And I like your tits too much to make you cut them up.” She smiled. “You’ve proven that you mean it. You can put the knife away now.”  
  
With trembling fingers, Sophia clicked the blade closed. “Thank you,” she whispered.  
  
Imp grinned. “Besides, I’m not pissed with you any more. I brung you stuff.”  
  
Sophia blinked. “You did?” she asked, her heart rising in her chest. “For me?” Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Imp nodded. “Okay,” she said, “first off. This fucking thing is heavy. You owe me for this.”  
  
Grunting, she hauled a large plastic jerry-can of water from the barrow, and hefted it over to the cage. It gurgled and glooped, indicating that it was either really full, or almost so. She dropped it to the ground almost at the edge of the cage, then gave it an almighty kick, which knocked it over into the cage. Sophia grabbed it and dragged it free of the cage wall, which was doing its best to melt the plastic.  
  
Next, Imp tossed through a large scrubbing brush, a couple of buckets, a folding chair, and lastly, an umbrella. Each of these came through more or less intact.  
  
“Oh my god,” said Sophia. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” She knelt on the harsh asphalt, hugging the jerry-can and the umbrella to herself. “Oh my god.” She looked up at Imp. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you.”  
  
Imp grinned. “You can start thanking me by cleaning up that shit in the corner. It looks untidy and stinks to hell and back.”  
  
Sophia nodded eagerly. She took the cap off the jerry-can and tilted it; water gugled out and splashed over the pile of excrement. Carefully re-capping the can, she got down on her hands and knees and started scrubbing. Bit and pieces came free and drifted away as she washed it down with more water.  
  
Imp squatted outside the cage, watching. “Scrub harder,” she grinned. “It makes your tits move faster.” Sophia looked up at her, grinned as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and wiggled her breasts for her.  
  
“Oh yeah,” said Imp. “That’s some kinda sexy. I can see you doing that, and I come up behind you with a big old strap on. Just take hold of your hips and slide it on up inside you.”  
  
“Ooh,” said Sophia. “That sounds so hot.” It did, too. She imagined being in this position for Imp to fuck with a plastic cock, and she felt warmth deep in her belly. She kept scrubbing , then doused the spot with water again. All the time, she was imagining having Imp hold her while she fucked her mercilessly with a strap-on dildo, taking her hard, making her cry out in pleasure …  
  
Imp watched her unconsciously thrusting her butt backward as she scrubbed, and giggled.  
  
After Sophia had scrubbed it all away, she washed off the brush in the water. Already, the smell seemed to be decreasing.  
  
Imp nodded. “Now, wash your clothes. You pissed on your pants, right?”  
  
Sophia nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “Oh god, thank you. I love you.”  
  
Imp giggled. “I love you too, you sexy, sexy bitch,” she said fondly. “Now wash your fucking clothes.”  
  
Sophia felt warm all over as she poured water – there was so  _much_  of it! – into the bucket, then scrubbed and rinsed her pants until she was sure the dried urine was all gone. She unfolded the chair and hung the pants over it to dry. She also washed out her socks, and scrubbed the shit off her boot. She looked expectantly at Imp for the next thing to do.  
  
“Have a bath,” said Imp. “Scrub yourself clean. All over.”  
  
“The brush is a bit harsh …” ventured Sophia.  
  
“So fucking what?” asked Imp. “Are you complaining?”  
  
“No, no, no,” Sophia blurted. “Not complaining! Let me do it! I’ll do it!”  
  
So she wiped water all over herself with a wet sock, then dipped the brush into the bucket and scrubbed herself clean. It was indeed harsh, and she had to go over every square inch of herself, under Imp’s critical eye. She was so terrified of making Imp angry or impatient that when she came to scrubbing her breasts and between her legs, she scrubbed extra hard, just to make sure that there was no censure.  
  
By the time she finished, she was tingling all over, and more than a little sore in some places; but she was clean, and Imp was smiling.  
  
“You can get dressed now,” said Imp cheerfully. “I’ve got to go now; I should be back tomorrow.”  
  
Sophia obediently dressed; she pulled her panties on, but decided not to wear her bra, so that Imp could look at her breasts when she took her top off, without worrying about that as well. She did pull her top on, which felt uncomfortable against her stinging breasts, but she felt obscurely that she deserved some sort of punishment, so she endured it, and even revelled in it. Because it meant that she was atoning in some way for how she had been before.  
  
She hoped Imp would come back soon. She had dared not ask for any more food; she had the piece of chewed-on roast beef, but that would go off soon. But she had a full canteen of water, and a bucket to wash in and another for nastier matters, and a chair to sit in, and an umbrella to shield herself against the sun …  
  
 _Imp loves me. She must do._  
  
 _Or why would she have given me all this stuff?_  
  
Settling down on the chair, with the umbrella keeping the sun off of her, she felt like a queen. An empress.  
  
 _I love Imp so much._  
  
 _I can’t wait till she gets back._


	4. The Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia transitions from having everything she needs (except freedom) to having nothing, to starving. When she feels upon the brink of death, she is rescued by Imp and the Undersiders.

The day passed in relative comfort for Sophia. She had her chair to sit in – and what a vast relief that was, from the hard ground! – and the umbrella to keep the sun off her. She took frequent sips from the canteen, nibbled at the now cold and hard roast beef, and pretended that she was relaxing at the beach. After a while she took her top off again, because she liked the feeling of the air on her still-tender nipples.  
  
As the day drew to a close, she found herself fantasising about Imp again. Imp tying her up and forcing her to accept a huge dildo into her vagina; Sophia struggling, crying out, and then meekly accepting it as it stretched her to almost painful levels, finally surrendering all of her inhibitions and coming hard as Imp fucked her mercilessly with it.  
  
Imp putting a collar around her neck and forcing her to move on all fours, naked. Imp also naked, and making her ‘pet’ lick her sweet young sex until she came off. Making her bend over for spankings that somehow changed to being penetrated and fucked until she screamed. Tying her lead up in public and making her submit to having strange men fuck her, one after the other. And then taking her home and making sweet love to her, kissing all the pain away, holding her in her arms.  
  
She found that her panties were around her knees, and that she was rubbing herself, as sore as the scrubbing brush had made her. Parting her labia, she ran her fingers over her slippery vulva, rubbed at her clitoris, and slid two fingers into herself. The wilder, more degrading the fantasy, the more it excited her. So long as it had Imp in it, forcing her to do something, she found it intensely arousing. She came violently around her rubbing fingers, over and over.  
  
 _I want her to want me. I want her to make me do things._  
  
The thought was not even mildly strange any more.  
  
After a time, she finished off the last of the beef, drank some water, wrapped her naked body in her cloak, and curled up on the chair.  
  
It was the best night’s sleep she’d had since she was trapped in the cage.  
  
She dreamed of Imp, and smiled in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
She woke up, stiff and a little sore, but still far better off than any previous morning. Getting up, she stretched, uncaring about her nakedness, and relieved herself in the bucket provided, then sloshed it out under the edge of the cage. Pouring a little water into the bucket, she swirled it around, then sent it after the stream of urine.  _Flushing the toilet,_  she thought with some little amusement.  
  
She settled back to wait for Imp. Her stomach growled very slightly, but she drank some water to quiet it down.  _She said she’d be back. She loves me. I love her. She’ll be here._  
  
Sitting in the chair, holding the umbrella against the sun, she fell into a pleasant doze. She came out of it around midday, looking around.  _Imp’s not here yet._  
  
 _Maybe she was delayed._  
  
But there was the kernel of worry there.  
  
In the mid afternoon, she had to defecate into the bucket. She poured some water in there, in the hope that it would deaden the smell. It didn’t help much. But it wasn’t as bad as it had been, before.  
  
 _Imp will be here soon, to deal with it._  
  
But she wasn’t.  
  
As the sun dipped below the buildings in the late afternoon, Sophia shivered, and not just from the oncoming chill of night.  
  
 _Where is she?_  
  
 _She said she’d be here._  
  
She drank some more water, refilled the canteen from the jerry-can, and got dressed. Underwear, pants, top, boots. It was promising to be a cold night. She wrapped herself in the cloak, and curled up on the chair.  
  
 _Imp,_  she thought.  _Where are you?_  
  
She had nightmares, of Imp looking coldly at her, then turning and walking away. Of screaming at her to come back, please, I love you.  
  
Of Imp’s cutting words. “You hurt Taylor Hebert.”  
  
She repented of her actions a thousand times over that night. And every time, Imp told her that she wasn’t being serious enough.  
  
She woke up in the morning, shivering and crying. “Imp,” she pleaded out loud. “Imp. I love you. Please come back to me.”  
  
But Imp was not there.  
  
She was thirsty; she drank. She was hungry; she drank to dull the pangs.  
  
All that day, she went over every single time she had hurt Taylor Hebert, and castigated herself over and over for what she’d done. So many times she could have stopped it. So many times she hadn’t. So many times she had done more. Pushed her over. Stepped on her foot. Shoved her down the steps. It had been so easy.  
  
 _Well, now I’m paying the price._  Tears welled from her eyes.  
  
In the evening, she drank some more water. Refilled the canteen.  
  
The jerry-can was getting quite empty now.  
  
She had to relieve herself into the bucket again. When she was finished, she looked at the murky liquid in the bucket, comprised of water, urine and excrement.  
  
 _If I get thirsty enough, I might try to drink that_ , she thought.  
  
 _Fuck that_. She poured it out; the horrible liquid ran under the cage wall.  
  
She was just settling down for another cold, hungry night when she heard footsteps, saw a flashlight beam.  
  
“Imp!” she called out. “Imp! Oh my god, you came back! Imp! I love you!”  
  
But it wasn’t Imp. Whoever it was could not hear her.  
  
A man came into view, holding a flashlight in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.  
  
He walked down the alley, looking around carefully. At some point, he found what he was looking for, and stopped. He looked around.  
  
“Okay,” he said out loud. “I’m going to feel fucking stupid for this, but two hundred dollars is two hundred dollars.” He cleared his throat and pointed the flashlight at the piece of paper.  
  
“To whom it may concern,” he began in the sing-song voice one uses for such things. “I can’t make it today, but I’ll be back just as soon as I can. Hang in there, sexy tits, and I’ll be back for you. Love and kisses, you know who.” A pause. “P.S. Don’t cut anything off.”  
  
Folding the paper, he put it in his pocket. He turned in a circle, shining the flashlight in all directions. It splashed over Sophia, but of course he didn’t see her.  
  
“Well, if anyone’s listening,” he said out loud, “that’s the message. I’m going now.”  
  
Turning, he left the alleyway, muttering just loudly enough for her to hear, “Now I’m going to go have a drink. Fucking stupid …” His voice died away.  
  
Sophia had to sit down and hold herself to contain her emotions.  
  
 _She hasn’t forgotten about me! She sent a message!_  
  
Joy bloomed in her heart.  _She loves me._  
  
She curled up on the chair with a smile on her face. Even the hunger did not seem so strong now.  
  
 _She called my tits sexy._  
  
***  
  
In the morning, things did not look quite so rosy. She was tired and sore; her hunger pangs had not let her sleep too well. She drank some more water, refilled the canteen from the last of the jerry-can, and relieved herself.  
  
 _This canteen’s got all the water in it now._  
  
 _I have to make it last._  
  
The day wore on. She sat in the chair, held the umbrella.  _If it wasn’t for these, I would be dead by now. If it wasn’t for Imp, I would be dead by now._  
  
 _I love Imp so much._  
  
 _I miss her._  
  
 _I wish she’d come back and yell at me again. It means she cares._  
  
She dozed in the chair. At about midday, she fell asleep. She jerked awake to a crackling sound, a burning smell. The umbrella had fallen from her hand, and was leaning up against the cage wall. It was steadily charring from the impact of the energy barrier.  
  
Quickly, she snatched it away; part of the cover was burned away, and one of the ribs was distorted. It would cover her mostly, but not as much as it had before.  
  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_  she raged at herself.  _Imp gave that to me. Now she’ll be angry._  
  
The very thought of making Imp angry caused her to shrivel up inside.  
  
“I’m sorry!” she cried out aloud. “I’m sorry!”  
  
Curling up on the chair, holding the damaged umbrella over herself to ward off the worst of the sun, she cried softly to herself for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
By evening, her head was swimming with the force of her hunger. She recalled that there was half a nutrient bar in her belt. She found it, gobbled it. Ten minutes later, she was just as hungry again.  
  
She drank sparingly from the canteen.  
  
Looked out at the encroaching night.  
  
“Imp!” she called out despairingly. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry! Please come back!”  
  
But Imp did not return that evening.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, she was light-headed from hunger. She drank from the canteen, but fumbled when she went to put the cap back on, and dropped it. It fell to the ground, its precious contents gurgling out, spreading, darkening the asphalt.  
  
She fell out of the chair in her haste to grab it, snatched it up, water spraying. Held it the right way up. Shook it. Less than a quarter full. She had lost more than half of what had been left.  
  
She put the cap back on, set the canteen down.  
  
 _I’m a fucking, fucking idiot. Imp trusted me with that water._  She looked at the spreading stain on the ground. Tears rose to her eyes.  
  
Her knife was in her hand. She opened the blade _. I should punish myself so that I don’t do something like that ever again._  She touched the blade to the back of her hand.  _A little cut. Just a little one. To remind myself._  
  
The steel was sharp, but all she felt was the cold press of the metal.  
  
She jerked her hand away.  _No,_  she thought.  _Not a little cut. I need to make it something big. Something **real.**_  
  
Slowly, she took her top off. Then her bra. She cupped her breast in one hand, tweaked the nipple. Stretched it out. Laid the blade alongside it. This time she felt the sting of the edge, and shuddered.  
  
She imagined Imp, tying her down, holding a sharp blade, asking her which nipple she wanted cut off. Struggling, moaning, protesting. Finally choosing. The dark agonising pleasure, the forbidden desire, as the blade cut through her flesh, separated it from her body. She felt a rush of arousal.  
  
She opened her eyes. Her nipple was still there, the flesh intact, the blade barely touching.  
  
 _One quick slash,_  she thought.  
  
But she didn’t.  
  
 _She sent the message, don’t cut anything off,_  the thought came to her.  _If I do this … she might be angry. She likes my tits. If I do this, she won’t like them anymore. She won’t like me anymore. She’ll go away and find someone with two nipples. I’ll die in here._  
  
Slowly, she took the blade away. Folded it. Put it away. Put on her bra, and pulled her top back on.  
  
She wasn’t quite sure if the emotion she felt right then was relief or regret.  
  
As the day wore on, she stripped off, held the umbrella so that the undamaged bit shielded her from the sun, mostly. But she sweated, and her mouth grew dry.  
  
By the evening, she had drained the last of the water from the canteen.  
  
 _Imp,_  she thought despairingly.  _Where are you?_  
  
***  
  
She awoke to a burning hunger, a parching thirst. She had to relieve herself. The yellow liquid was dark in colour, and acrid in smell. She eyed it, then shuddered, and tossed it away.  
  
By late morning, she was regretting having done that.  _It was liquid, after all._  
  
She tried to shield her body from the sun, but her hands were twitching and shaking, and she wasn’t quite sure what she saw and heard was real. The cage walls were expanding and contracting. Heat rose around her like a physical thing. Grue stood outside the cage and asked her why she shot him. She fell to her knees, ignoring the pain as she lost skin to the asphalt, and begged his forgiveness. Offered her body to him, in any way he wanted, if he would just forgive her.  
  
He stood, staring, then turned and walked away.  
  
“Come back!” she screamed. “Come back!”  
  
If he let her suck his penis, if he came in her mouth … that was liquid.  
  
But he didn’t come back.  
  
By the evening, she was babbling to herself, going over a list in her head of every single person she had ever wronged. One by one, she visualised them, and mentally got down in front of them, degraded herself, and apologised.  
  
That night, she dreamed. She dreamed that the cage wall was no longer there. She got up with a gasp of relief, but then Imp was standing there, hand outstretched. “Stop!”  
  
She stopped.  
  
Grue was beside Imp. Imp indicated him. “You’d let him fuck you if he forgave you?”  
  
In her dream, she babbled, “Yes, yes, anything! Anything he wants to do!” She felt a rush of arousal. Imp wanted her to do this. She began to take her clothes off.  
  
Again, Imp commanded her; “Stop!”  
  
She stopped, confused.  
  
“Just the pants,” said Imp. “Down on all fours. He’ll fuck you like an animal.”  
  
Sophia nodded, pulled her pants down and off, followed by her panties. She got down on all fours, spread her legs. She was very wet. She wanted Grue to fuck her, to make her beg for more. Imp wanted her to do this.  
  
She felt him take hold of her hips, start to push inside her. She arched her back, crying out, as his thick penis penetrated her deeply. He was so big, so forceful. The pain was so wonderful. It was what she deserved.  
  
He began to slide in and out of her, driving deep into her slippery wetness. She cried out again and again as he took her, fucked her. Used her like an animal. Came inside her. She didn’t come, couldn’t come, until Imp leaned down and kissed her. The orgasm exploded through her body.  
  
He pulled out, stood up. Sophia collapsed, moaning softly.  _I wanted it in my mouth,_  she recalled.  _Something to drink._  
  
She felt something wiping between her legs, cold, wet. Cleaning her up.  
  
“Put your pants back on,” Imp ordered. Sophia did so. She climbed back into the chair. It was all a dream, after all.  
  
Then they were gone, and the cage was back. It had never been gone, of course.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, she recalled the dream. She felt tender between her thighs, and a little sticky.  _That was a really vivid dream,_  she thought.  _I must have been juicing hard. I wish Imp would come in my dreams again, fuck me instead of Grue._  
  
She huddled in the chair all day, thirst burning like fire. There was not even enough moisture in her body now to need to relieve herself.  _Good. I don’t think I could get up._  
  
At midday, she could no longer hold the umbrella up; it slipped from her hand, fell on the ground. She tried to retrieve it, leaned over too far, fell out of the chair. She was too weak to get up.  
  
The sun burned down on her.  
  
She suffered.  
  
In the late afternoon, when the sun had dropped below the level of the building, she tried to get the chair upright, finally succeeded. But then she didn’t have the strength to climb back into it.  
  
 _Imp,_  she thought dully.  _I’m going to die here. I’m sorry. I’ve let you down._  
  
And then, the everpresent crackling from the cage walls vanished.  
  
She blinked, dully.  _Am I asleep? Is this another dream? Can I suck Grue’s cock now?_  Even in a dream, the idea of getting something to drink appealed to her.  
  
But her head was being supported, and cool liquid was being trickled into her mouth. She swallowed, painfully, then swallowed again.  
  
“Sophia, I’m sorry,” said Imp, holding her, supporting her as she drank. “I didn’t mean to stay away this long. I’ll never leave you again.”  
  
Sophia clung to her, and sobbed.  
  
***  
  
It took her a long time to accept that this was not a dream, that Imp had really come back, that she was out of the cage. Imp carefully fed her water until she could stand, then assisted her in carefully moving down the alley. Sophia kissed Imp over and over, holding her close.  
  
As they left, Imp activated the cage once more. Sophia’s crossbows and her comm were locked inside.  
  
Grue and Regent assisted Imp in getting Sophia back to the base. When she was tucked up in bed asleep, with a bowl of nutritious soup inside her, Imp let herself out of the room.  
  
“Guys,” she said, “thanks. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Hey,” said Alec. “It was fun, fucking with her head, making her drop shit.”  
  
Brian just grinned. Last night had been  _good._  
  
Lisa was lounging on the sofa. “So, did it turn out the way I said, or what?” she asked smugly.  
  
Imp grinned at her. “You’re a mean, mean bitch. But yeah, it did. She’ll do anything we want.” She giggled. “And last night, the way she let Brian fuck her … that was awesome.”  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “Can I have her next?”  
  
Imp put her arms around him. “Only if it’s a threesome, stud.”  
  
He kissed her. “Deal.”


	5. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia, fed and given water, accepts her role as a sex slave to Imp and her friends.

Sophia slept, woke, drank soup, was helped up to relieve herself, slept again. She had no idea how long it had been since she left the cage. She wasn’t even sure how long she’d been in the cage. Somewhere between one and two weeks, was her guess, when she thought about it. When she thought at all.  
  
Sometimes she came awake, gasping, to feel sheets against her naked body. Some of those times, she would feel another body against hers, also female, also naked. A soft voice whispering endearments. She clung to that other body, wept. Kissed her.  
  
“Imp?” she murmured, once her mind was working a little better. It was dark, and she clung to the shapely young body in bed with her.  
  
“Yes,” whispered the voice, and then lips met hers, and she thrilled to the kiss. “But my name is Aisha.”  
  
“Aisha,” she murmured, holding the lithe body next to hers, comfortable in the warmth, the security. “I love you, Aisha.”  
  
Aisha caressed her body gently, lovingly. “I love you too, Sophia.”  
  
“You won’t put me back in the cage?”  
  
“I won’t put you back in the cage.”  
  
Sophia cried a little, and slept again.  
  
She awoke to find a breast in her mouth; she was suckling on it like a baby. The warm body was next to her, and she looked up to see a girl with skin as dark as hers regarding her with affection and amusement.  
  
Eventually, she let Aisha’s nipple fall from her mouth, and looked up at her. “I don’t know why I did that,” she said softly. “Please don’t be angry.”  
  
Aisha giggled. “I enjoyed it,” she said. “It felt nice. And you looked so cute.”  
  
She leaned down and kissed Sophia. Sophia kissed her back avidly; she felt heat rising all the way through her body as Aisha’s hands caressed her and brought her nerve endings to a fever pitch.  
  
"Do you want to have sex?" breathed Aisha, even as her hand caressed Sophia's slick-wet labia.  
  
"Yes, please," Sophia pleaded. Inspiration came to her. "I can pretend to be your maid, scrubbing the floor, while you fuck me from behind, if you want," she offered.  
  
"Nah," grinned Aisha. "I'll just get you to pretend that you're the meat in the sandwich, instead."  
  
Sophia blinked. "I don't get it," she admitted.  
  
And then arms slid around her body from behind, as another body slid into bed behind her. A very  _masculine_  body, if she was to judge from the prodding of the penis at her buttocks. As the hands cupped her breasts, she looked at Aisha and gave a startled squeak.  
  
Aisha kissed her again. "This is my boyfriend," she said softly. "He's going to fuck you from the back, while I fuck you from the front.". She grinned. "Meat in the sandwich, geddit?"  
  
Sophia got it, all right. "Oh, yes please," she said, her eyes glowing.  _Aisha loves me so much, she wants to have sex with me with her boyfriend in the same bed._  
  
She lifted her leg, reached down to run her fingers between her labia. Then she ran them up between her ass cheeks, rubbing her slippery secretions over and into her tight anal pucker. Aisha got up and she felt more juices bring rubbed over her asshole, then her buttocks being pulled apart.  
  
When he entered her, she felt as though an enormous log had been jammed up between her ass cheeks. She gasped with pain as his invading erection forcibly spread her virgin asshole wide enough to enter.  
  
Aisha came back and lay down in front of her, watching her grimace as her ass cheeks were spread wider and wider. She now had a dildo strapped to her hips, giving her a substantial erection of her own; to Sophia's eye right then, it looked like a massive weapon jutting from her groin.  
  
Aisha's boyfriend started fucking his cock in between her quivering buttocks, shoving hard to gain a few inches, then pulling out slightly and shoving again. With each shove, she gave a little cry of pain, as it felt like he was tearing her ass open.  
  
Aisha leaned in to kiss her and said softly, "Do you want him to take it out?"  
  
Sophia shook her head, even as she let out another pained cry. "If - if you want me to let him fuck me, then I want him to fuck me," she moaned. "Whatever he does to me, I deserve it. I've hurt so many people ..."  
  
Aisha grinned. "In that case, sexy tits, brace yourself, because here I come."  
  
She reached down, placed the head of the dildo between Sophia's distended labia, probed until she found the entrance to her vaginal canal, and thrust hard. Sophia screamed as the thick plastic phallus forced its way inside her.  
  
She deserved the pain. She knew that. Aisha wanted her to feel her punishment. She felt it; with each painfully hard thrust of the plastic cock into her throbbing vagina, with each painful insertion of her boyfriend's penis between her buttocks, she felt the pain that Aisha wanted her to feel. She was doing what Aisha wanted.  
  
She felt so aroused.  
  
Her ass began to loosen up, become more slippery; soon, the man behind her was plunging his erection full-length into her ass, over and over, causing her to cry out from the sensation. And Aisha was fucking her steadily from the front, the dildo moving at a different rate from the man's penis, so that sometimes she had one inside her, sometimes one was just entering while the other was leaving, and sometimes both slammed up to the hilt inside her quivering body at the same time, making her feel more full than ever before.  
  
It was an  _amazing_ sensation.  
  
She reached down to feel her pussy and ass; her questing fingers found the meat cock sliding in and out of her from the rear, and the plastic one from the front.  
  
As if her touch were a signal - or a catalyst - he suddenly started pumping his cock deep into her ass, harder and harder. She cried out inarticulately and clutched at Aisha as the first rumblings of her own orgasm started, just as he seized her hips, drove his cock painfully deep between her taut buttocks, and erupted. She felt the hot seed spurt into her, over and over again, filling her rectum.  
  
She came full force then, crying out Aisha's name, clenching around his invading erection and her plastic cock, bucking back and forth in her orgasmic extremity.  
  
An unmeasured time later, she lay in their arms, panting and spent. His penis, half-hard, lay between her thighs, while Aisha had discarded her dildo. She secretly hoped that he would make her open her thighs to him, and possess her pussy as thoroughly as he had her asshole; she was still sore and tingling from what he had done to her butt.  
  
She kissed Aisha, slowly and tenderly. "Thank you," she murmured.  
  
Aisha grinned and kissed her in return. "You're one hell of a cock-hungry slut, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Sophia felt aroused all over again at the friendly insult. "If you want me to be," she murmured submissively. "I just want you to be happy with me."  
  
Aisha kissed her again and hugged her tightly. "Don't you just  _love_  her?" she giggled.  
  
 _"I'm_  liking her," said a masculine voice from behind her. "You were right; that's an ass to die for."  
  
"You can put it in my ass again, if you want," offered Sophia eagerly. "Or my pussy. Or I can suck your cock, if you like.". She shot a quick anxious glance at Aisha. " _Is_  it okay if I suck his cock?"  
  
Aisha giggled. "Well,  _I'm_  not gonna stop you, sexy tits. But right now ... I think I'll get you to eat my pussy, while Alec fucks yours. Sounds like a fair division of labour?"  
  
Sophia purred deep in her throat. "I'm going to eat your pussy till you  _scream_."  
  
Aisha licked her lips. "Challenge accepted, sexy tits. If you come before I do, I'm gonna tie you down and let everyone fuck you until you learn to eat pussy right."  
  
Sophia felt a wave of arousal at the threat. Some part of her hoped that she would fail the challenge, so that Aisha could punish her in that way. She could already feel the men thrusting into her, cumming inside her, using her over and over again, until her labia were red with friction and her pussy drooled white with the semen that had been shot inside her. She  _wanted_ to feel punished.  
  
But she also wanted to make Aisha cum.  
  
"You can do that anyway, if you want," she suggested.  
  
"Fuck," grinned Alec, already getting up behind her. "She's a keeper, all right."  
  
She raised her butt up, spreading her thighs for him, then lowered her face to Aisha’s soft enticing labia.  
  
Aisha either hadn’t grown in pubic hair yet, or shaved, because she was utterly smooth and hairless. Sophia found it a bit of a turn-on; she had never tried to go down on a girl before, except Emma that one time, and Emma’s bush had been bright red and prominent.  
  
She started by lapping at the outside of Aisha’s slit as she felt Alec’s penis spreading her labia and sliding into her. So turned on was she that he penetrated her easily; all she felt was the pleasure of being mounted and taken from behind.  
  
Aisha gasped as she lapped some more, then slowly and teasingly slid her tongue in between the delicate dark-pink flesh to taste Aisha’s musky, spicy juices.  
  
Alec began stroking in and out of her slippery wet pussy, probing deep within her, making her moan with pleasure.  
  
She lavished Aisha’s wet vulva with her tongue, using her hands to pull apart the labia; her tongue slithered a little way into Aisha’s vaginal canal, causing Aisha to arch her back and groan.  
  
Alec upped the tempo, his strokes coming faster and faster, making her pussy clench with oncoming pleasure.  
  
She wriggled her tongue upward, under the clitoral hood, and slithered it over Aisha’s clit; Aisha let out a little scream as her clit came alive under Sophia’s naughty tongue. “Oh god, oh god, fuck me, fuck yeah!” she gasped.  
  
Alec plunged his penis deep into Sophia’s pussy, reaching under her to rub at her clitoris. With his other hand, he slid a finger into Sophia’s butt, working it in and out, sending utterly wild sensations throughout her body.  
  
Sophia felt that she was so near orgasm that she could taste it. She lathered Aisha’s wet pussy with her lashing tongue, then clamped her face to Aisha’s vagina and slid her tongue down the tight canal as far as she could, wriggling it all the way. At the same time, she slid her little finger into Aisha’s ass.  
  
Aisha convulsed and came, grinding her naked pussy into Sophia’s face while she hit the high peaks of her orgasm over and over again. Her voice rose in a high wordless scream. Just a few seconds later, Alec’s relentless thrusting drove Sophia over the edge, and she convulsed in her turn, driving her tongue as far into Aisha’s pussy as she could manage, barely able to breathe, just intent on getting it right.  
  
Alec grabbed her hips and rammed his cock hard into her; his hips jerked and he came, spurting hot white seed deep inside her womb. Her vaginal canal clenched around him as he came, drawing out the pleasure for both of them  
  
Aisha felt like her brain was about to melt; Sophia’s tongue was exploring her pussy and then licking at her clitoris, and the pleasure was almost more than she could bear. The orgasms were intense and nearly seamless, and she could feel Sophia’s trembling even as she continued to determinedly lick out Aisha as she had been ordered.  
  
Alec finally finished cumming inside Sophia – it had been  _so_  worth it – and she was still going for it, sending Aisha over the moon with one orgasm after another.  
  
Finally, Sophia had to stop because she couldn’t breathe any more; when she lifted her face away from Aisha’s vagina, she had juices smeared over her face from her eyes on down. Aisha lay almost comatose, twitching slightly.  
  
Sophia sat up and smiled at Alec. “Thank you for fucking me so hard,” she said. “Do you want me to suck your cock now?”  
  
Alec grinned. “I think I can deal with that,” he said, and lay down on the bed next to Aisha. Sophia obediently got down and knelt on the floor, and began to gently suck and caress Alec’s penis back to life.  
  
Alec groaned as he felt his member coming back to life; her lips and tongue were so naughty, so delicate, that he couldn’t help it. She began sucking on him in earnest, her breasts bobbing as she did so, his length disappearing into her mouth over and over again.  
  
He’d been in her ass and her pussy, and now he was in her mouth, and for the life of him, he could not decide which was better. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, slid him in and out of her mouth, and in general drove him almost insane with the exquisite pleasure.  
  
When he finally grunted and came, she sucked his length into her mouth and swallowed convulsively, drawing his seed from him, letting him flood her mouth with it. Then she sat back and let some of it dribble down out of her mouth to splatter on her breasts, raising her eyes to make sure he was still watching.  
  
Alec thought that was about the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.  
  
Sophia indicated the end of the bed. “May I sleep there, please?” she asked.  
  
Alec nodded. “Sure.”  
  
Gratefully, she climbed up and curled up on the very end of the bed. It was a little cold, but it was still far preferable to being in the cage.  
  
She didn’t want to go back to the cage.  
  
Besides, she loved Aisha, and whatever Aisha wanted her to do was just fine.


	6. Skitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor returns. She is not pleased with Shadow Stalker.

Sophia was awakened when a foot shoved her off the end of the bed and on to the floor. She curled up protectively around herself, crying out, “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”  
  
Alec and Aisha sat up in bed, leaning over to stare down at her.  
  
“Alec,” said Aisha reprovingly, “did you kick her out of bed?”  
  
“Whoops,” said Alec, with a grin. “Sorry, I stretched in the wrong direction.”  
  
Aisha shook her head and flicked his ear lightly. Then she got out of bed, as naked as Sophia herself, and coaxed the trembling girl to her feet.  
  
“It’s all right,” she said softly, kissing and caressing her. “Alec didn’t mean it.”  
  
Sophia clung to her. Aisha was so nice to her. And she was so nice to kiss and fondle as well. She did a bit of kissing and fondling of her own.  
  
“Mmm,” purred Aisha as Sophia’s hands stroked her breasts and squeezed her firm buttocks. She kissed Sophia firmly; Sophia reciprocated. Alec looked on with quite a bit of interest.  
  
They fell on to the bed, and began some serious sex play. Sophia was in heaven; Aisha’s lips and fingers and tongue were driving her insane, while Alec was showing definite interest in sliding his penis into her once more – where, she didn’t care.  _Just do it to me._  
  
And then Aisha said, “Stop.”  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
“Sophia, out of the bed.”  
  
Sophia stood up, bewildered.   
  
“Stand there. Hands behind your back. Don’t move. Watch us. Don’t look away. Don’t touch us. Don’t touch yourself. Don’t speak unless I tell you to. Do you understand?”  
  
Sophia nodded, dumbly.  _What did I do?_  she wailed internally.  _What did I do?_  
  
 _Oh,_  she realised.  _Aisha is reminding me that I need to be punished._  
  
 _I must never forget that._  
  
She stood as she was told, hands behind her back, watching them.  
  
Aisha turned to Alec. “Okay,” she said with a grin. “Do me, and do me hard.”  
  
Sophia watched, bound by her orders, as Alec climbed on top of Aisha, and slid his rampant manhood between her swollen labia, deep inside her. She grunted, and clawed at his back, as he thrust into her. Sophia could almost feel his penis sliding inside her slick pussy; she ached to rub herself, to masturbate, to relieve herself of these feelings building inside her.  
  
But she must not. She had been told to stand and watch, and she was going to stand and watch.  
  
Alec had Aisha in so many ways, so many positions, that Sophia lost count. Except that she wanted him to do her in all those ways. He took her in missionary and doggy-style. He lay on his back and she mounted him in cowgirl and reverse cowgirl position. He bent her over the bed and took her anally; she cried out as she came, his penis delving deep between her ass cheeks.  
  
There were more positions, more orgasms, and Sophia ached to touch herself, to join in, as her arousal mounted.  
  
But she could not, and the sweet torture continued.  
  
Eventually, with Alec flat out on the bed, covered in sweat, and unable to perform any more, they stopped. Sophia was standing there still, moisture oozing down her thighs, hands clasping each other so tightly she was sure her fingers were white with strain.  
  
Aisha sat up and grinned at her. She was also sweating heavily, and had smears of cum on her face, on her breasts and on her thighs.  
  
“God damn,” she said. “Making you watch is such a fucking turn-on.” She got up from the bed. “Are you hot?”  
  
Sophia nodded dumbly.  
  
“Are you turned on?”  
  
She nodded dumbly again.  
  
Aisha leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sophia felt a rush of arousal, on top of what was already there.  
  
Then Aisha whispered, “You can touch yourself now.”  
  
Sophia sank to her knees, fingers flying to her dripping pussy, spreading her labia, delving into ther vagina, rubbing her clit. She felt the first orgasm blast through her; she was on her side, crying out, rubbing, tweaking cumming, shuddering, feeling the vast, vast relief, as she masturbated through a series of climaxes.  
  
Eventually, she stopped, sobbing for breath. Her whole body was tingling. The feeling was incredible. She lay limply on the floor, while Aisha sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her with fond amusement.  
  
“Wow,” she giggled. “You really needed that.”  
  
Sophia nodded slowly, tiredly.  
  
“Oh,” said Aisha. “You can talk. It’s okay.”  
  
Sophia nodded. “Thank you,” she said weakly. “Thank you.”  
  
Aisha tilted her head to one side. “For what?” she asked.  
  
“For making me watch. For letting me touch myself. For letting me be here with you.”  
  
Aisha giggled. “It’s okay, sexy tits.” She stood up and offered her hand. “Now let’s get you cleaned up. You’re going to meet the others today.”  
  
Sophia allowed herself to be helped up, and followed Aisha to a bathroom. They showered together; it was a slippery, soapy, sexy experience, as they caressed and kissed one another, but were too worn out to go to more effort.  
  
Sophia found herself clinging to Aisha and crying, her tears mixing with the water pouring down her face. Aisha held her and comforted her, murmuring endearments. They ended up on the floor of the shower stall, holding one another, while Sophia wept out her trauma.  
  
She found herself once more suckling on Aisha’s breast, the nipple large in her mouth, taking comfort from it, as a baby with her mother. Aisha held her, crooning softly, stroking her hair.  
  
She felt an intense urge to protect this shattered, broken girl from the world.  _I won’t let anyone hurt her._  
  
 _Except where she deserves it._  
  
Eventually, with Sophia quieted and subdued, Aisha turned the shower off and then gently dried Sophia down before towelling herself off.  
  
Sophia followed Aisha back to the bedroom and helped Aisha get dressed.  
  
“Do I get clothes?” she asked hopefully.  
  
Aisha grinned and handed her the cloak and the mask. “These will do,” she said.  
  
Sophia gratefully put them on; if she pulled the cloak close around herself, no-one would notice her nakedness. Aisha rolled her eyes and pulled the cloak open again. “No, no,” she said. “You want to show what you’ve got.” She peered critically at Sophia’s groin. “And we’re gonna have to shave you, too.”  
  
Sophia felt a tingle of arousal. “Will you do it yourself?” she asked.  
  
Aisha thought about that. “I might get one of the guys to do it. Once they’ve done it, they can take turns fucking you, till you can’t move.”  
  
Sophia pressed her thighs together, feeling the tingling sensation increase. “Whatever you want me to do,” she agreed submissively.  
  
Aisha grinned, taking her hand. “I’m gonna have  _so_  much fun with you.”  
  
***  
  
Taylor had had a rough day – a rough couple of days, to tell the truth – and she was in no mood for jokes. In addition, the guys had been acting a little mysterious over the last week or so, with unexplained absences, and she’d had to pick up their slack. So she wasn’t in the best of moods.  
  
Brian met her at the top of the stairs, a broad grin on his face. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“What are you up to?” she asked him bluntly.  
  
“Nothing,” he grinned, in that tone that meant  _Something_. “So, when’s your next birthday?”  
  
“Not for a while yet,” she said. “Why?”  
  
“Because we got you a present.”  
  
She blinked. “What, seriously?”  
  
He nodded. “Seriously.”  
  
“Is this what all that sneaking around has been all about?”  
  
He did his best to look innocent. “Mayyybe.”  
  
She set her bugs in the base to moving around, finding out what was going on.  
  
There was an extra person there. In the middle of the living room. Kneeling.  
  
“What the hell?” she muttered, pushing past him.  
  
She entered the living room, where Bitch sat grumpily on the sofa, Regent was clapping, and Imp was standing by the kneeling figure, who was wearing Shadow Stalker’s cloak and mask. Tattletale sat off to the side, her vixen grin sharper than ever.  
  
She froze, and then Imp whipped off the cloak and mask, to show Sophia Hess, naked as the day she was born, kneeling there, head lowered.  
  
“Happy birthday, Taylor,” said Imp happily. “We brung you a present.”  
  
At the name, Sophia raised her head. “Taylor?” she asked. “Are you … with them?”  
  
Imp giggled. “Didn’t we tell you?” she asked rhetorically. “She’s  _Skitter.”_  
  
“What. The fuck. Is she. Doing here?” snapped Taylor. She watched in some bemusement as Sophia cowered back, raising her arms to protect herself.  
  
“Don’t hurt me,” whimpered Sophia. “Please don’t hurt me.” She clasped her hands around her head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything I ever did to you.”  
  
Taylor stalked closer. Her hands itched for the knife at her belt. She reached out, touched Sophia under the chin.  
  
Sophia kissed her fingers.  
  
“Christ,” muttered Taylor. “What did you do to her?” She stared at Regent. “Is this you?”  
  
Regent grinned, shaking his head. “All her.” He indicated Imp. “She pulled it off. I am quite imprssed.”  
  
Imp was casually caressing Sophia’s cheek; Sophia was leaning into the touch. “I found her; she’s mine,” she declared. “But if you want to work off any issues you’ve got, I don’t mind.” She grinned. “Just so long as you don’t do her any actual injury, of course.”  
  
“If you want to have sex with me, you can,” offered Sophia unexpectedly. “I know you must hate me.”  
  
Brian nodded. “I’ve already had her once, and Alec and Aisha used her all last night.”  
  
Tattletale grinned. “I’m thinking of having a shot at her, myself. I’ve never tried the dom/sub thing; it might be interesting.”  
  
Taylor glared down at Sophia Hess. “You think you can get forgiveness as easily as that? I stick a strap-on into you, and it’s done and forgotten?”  
  
Sophia whimpered, cowering back away from Taylor’s anger. “I’m sorry … I’m sorry.”  
  
Taylor shook her head. “If you want me to fuck you and forgive you, you have to  _earn_  it.”  
  
“Anything,” said Sophia eagerly. “Anything.”  
  
Taylor pointed at a clear section of floor. “Lie down there. Legs and arms spread. And don’t move a fucking muscle.”  
  
Sophia glanced at Imp, who nodded. “Do what she says.”  
  
Submissively, Sophia lay down where she was told, spreading her arms and legs, as if she were doing a star-jump.  
  
“Right,” said Taylor. “Don’t move, don’t speak. If you do either one, you fail.”  
  
Imp nodded again. “What she says.”  
  
Sophia nodded. She would follow orders.  
  
Everyone was staring, silent. Taylor cracked her knuckles. The noise was loud in the hush.  
  
“I was in that fucking locker for two and a half  _hours,”_  she said into the silence. “Let’s see if you can last two and a half minutes.”  
  
And then the bugs came.  
  
They swarmed over Sophia, running over every inch of her body, burrowing into her nostrils, scratching her scalp and the sensitive areas of her skin with their keratin claws. Skittering all over her body. Nipping at her. Wriggling into her ears. Crawling between her buttocks.  
  
Sophia stood it, eyes clenched shut, breathing through taut lips over clenched teeth, for almost a minute.  
  
It was only when several cockroaches started working their way between her labia that she screamed and began to thrash.  
  
The bugs – scattered. One second they were swarming over her, the next they were dissipating to all corners of the room, and out of sight. Not a single one was left on Sophia’s body.  
  
Taylor looked down at her coldly. “You failed,” she said, turned on her heel, and headed for her room.  
  
Sophia curled up in a ball, sobbing and trembling. Aisha knelt next to her, covering her with the cloak, whispering comforting words to her.  
  
Brian looked at Alec. “God damn,” he said. “Don’t  _ever_  get Taylor fucking mad at you.”  
  
Alec gave him a  _well, duh!_  look. “Yeah,” he said, in amused tones. “Already figured that one out.”  
  
Bitch sat on the sofa, impassive.  
  
 _Fucking deserves everything she gets,_ she thought. 


	7. Skitter Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia tries again to get Taylor to accept her. Bugs are creepy. Aisha considers incest with Brian. Aisha and Regent double-team Sophia ... again.

Sophia saw Taylor coming back through the living room, and immediately knelt, bowing her head submissively.  
  
Taylor walked past without even taking notice of her.  
  
“Taylor …?” ventured Sophia hesitantly.  
  
Taylor stopped and turned. “What the fuck do you want?”  
  
Sophia moved toward her on all fours, clasped Taylor’s leg in her arms. “Taylor, please, let me prove how sorry I am. Give me one more chance.”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” muttered Taylor, then raised her voice. “Imp! Your pet is humping my leg again! Get her away from me before I have her neutered or put down, or both!”  
  
Sophia whimpered and cringed away from the raw anger in Taylor’s voice; she didn’t know if Taylor would carry out those exact threats, but she knew it would be bad.   
  
“Please …?” she pleaded. “I’ll do anything.”  
  
Aisha strolled in, pulling her top down over her breasts. Alec followed on, doing his pants up.  
  
“Sophia, are you bothering Taylor again?” asked Aisha; Sophia cowered again.  
  
“I didn’t mean to,” she whispered. “I just want her to like me.” She began to cry softly.  
  
Aisha rolled her eyes. “Fuck it. Taylor, why don’t you just give her a good screwing. It will shut her up at least. And you don’t even need to forgive her.”  
  
Taylor raised her eyes to heaven. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Get me the fucking dildo. Don’t worry about any lube. We won’t be needing any.”  
  
Sophia scrambled to her feet and ran to get the dildo. She returned with it, knelt, and presented it to Taylor with her head bowed. Taylor grumbled and strapped it on.  
  
“Uh .. Taylor,” ventured Imp. “Shouldn’t you take your clothes off?”  
  
“Why?” asked Taylor bluntly. “It’s not like I want her to touch me.” She nudged Sophia with the toe of her shoe. “All fours. Hands and knees. Down and spread ‘em.”  
  
Obediently, Sophia adopted the position and spread her smooth brown thighs, exposing the reddish-pink softness of her tight young vagina.  _She wants to fuck me like an animal. I **am**  an animal, to her._She felt a wave of arousal.  _I hope she fucks me hard._  
  
Taylor got down behind her, fumbling to get the head of the dildo into place. Sophia gasped as it started to slide into her, then cried out as Taylor forced the entire length between her labia in one cruel thrust.  
  
Despite her arousal at being used so harshly by the girl who hated her so much, despite her desire to be a good fuck for her, Sophia wept and sobbed as Taylor mounted her roughly, fucked her savagely. The plastic cock rammed at her, punished her sensitive tissues.  
  
And just as Sophia was beginning to relax and feel the pleasure of even that brutal reaming ... the bugs came again. Swarming out of the very walls, so it seemed, they scuttled up her quivering limbs, even as Taylor kept forcing the dildo hard into Sophia's thoroughly punished pussy, holding her hips so that she could not get away.  
  
Even as the vengeful teen behind her sent spasms of pain through her with every brutal thrust, Sophia felt the bugs crawling all over her, running over her tight-shut eyelids, nipping painfully at her nipples, making her very skin crawl. She cried out as something crawled between her labia and bit her clitoris, hard. But she steeled herself.  _If I can endure this, then maybe she will forgive me. Maybe she will like me._  
  
And then she felt Taylor shift her grip and prise her ass cheeks apart, opening her anus. And something large, with many legs, began wriggling into her asshole.  
  
Again, her nerve broke. She screamed, flailed, tried to reach back and pull whatever it was from her most intimate opening.  
  
Immediately, Taylor stopped, pulled out of her. The bug slid out of Sophia's ass, scuttled away. The rest of the bugs swarmed off of her, vanished. Taylor stood up, looked down at her with disgust. "You failed," she said, and spat, the gobbet landing on Sophia's right buttock. "I thought you said you're  _strong_. You're not. You're not even weak. You're  _nothing._ ".   
  
She unstrapped the dildo, dropped it on Sophia's cringing, shivering form. "Don't fucking bother me again, or the next time ... the bugs won't  _stop._ ". Turning on her heel, she headed for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something  _important_  to do."  
  
The door slammed behind her, and Aisha got up from the sofa. Sophia was huddled, trembling and crying softly, traumatised by Taylor's actions and words. Aisha went to her knees beside her, soothing Sophia down with gentle caresses and kisses. Sophia clung to her, sobbing.  
  
"Alec," said Aisha. "Get over here. Sophia needs to suck your cock."  
  
Alec stood, undoing his pants. He was already half-erect, and Sophia eagerly took him into her mouth, licking and sucking on him, rapidly bringing him to full hardness. She gazed adoringly up at him as she did so, pathetically grateful for the chance to pleasure him.  
  
"Okay," said Aisha when she judged him hard enough. "Into the bedroom. Sophia, you and me are gonna sixty-nine, and Alec is gonna choose whose ass he's gonna stick it in."  
  
"I like that," Sophia giggled, standing up and kissing Aisha. "But it would be cooler if we could both get butt-fucked at the same time."   
  
Aisha kissed her back, then started taking off her top, exposing her lovely young breasts. "Yeah, but the only other guy is Brian, and he's my brother. And what if Alec decides he wants  _your_  ass?"  
  
Sophia shrugged, helping her out of her pants. "So he fucks your ass. Wouldn't you love to feel his cock in your tight ass?". She grinned and kissed Aisha again. "I know  _I_  do."  
  
"Huh,". Aisha turned to Alec. "Would you mind if I talked Brian into fucking my ass?"  
  
"To be honest," said Alec, climbing on to the bed, "I kinda figured he already was. I mean, by the time I left home, I was screwing most of my sisters and a few of my brothers."  
  
"Huh," said Aisha again. She turned to Sophia. "Top or bottom?"  
  
"I'll be on the bottom," murmured Sophia submissively, lying back with her thighs open.  
  
"You realise," Aisha noted as she climbed on top, "this means that Alec will probably pick my ass to fuck?"  
  
"Oh, that's okay," giggled Sophia, "I love watching his cock going in and out of you. It turns me on so hard."  
  
 _“Everything_  turns you on so hard,” Aisha pointed out, lowering her mouth to Sophia’s exposed – and freshly shaved – pussy.  
  
Sophia giggled in agreement, then gasped as Aisha’s tongue found her most sensitive spots. And then there was just the fucking.  
  
**  
  
An hour or so later, they lay on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Sophia had been screwed raw in every orifice, by Alec and Aisha taking turns; Aisha was still wearing the dildo. Sophia just lay there, only semi-conscious, making tiny whimpering sounds of pleasure. Alec was still mostly hard, and his penis was partly inside Aisha's ass, but they were only having sex by the strictest definition of the word; both were almost asleep, and his hips were only making the most cursory of thrusting motions.   
  
And then Aisha had her Idea. Like all bad ideas, she loved it immediately.  
  
"Hey!" she said, sitting up in bed and causing Alec's penis to slide out of her. "I know how Sophia can get Taylor to like her!"  
  
"Oh?" asked Alec, moving closer and trying to re-insert his penis. She reached back and guided him into place, then slid on to him until he was fully embedded in her, fully erect.  
  
"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically, and kissed Sophia, who had sat up, looking adorably dishevelled, to stare at her. In a few quick sentences, she outlined her plan.   
  
Sophia smiled. "I can do that," she agreed and kissed Aisha lovingly.  
  
Aisha kissed her back, then pushed her down, spread her legs, and slid the dildo into her wet and willing vagina. As she did so, Alec took Aisha in the ass.   
  
The Plan was good, but a good hard fuck took precedence.


	8. Over and Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has bug sex. Aisha and Sophia kidnap Emma and Madison, and put them in the Cage.

Taylor lay on her bed, stark naked, back arched, breath hissing between her teeth. She rubbed her fingers between her labia, pinching her clitoris and delving fingers into her slippery hot vaginal canal. Her other hand rubbed and squeezed and pinched at her breasts and her nipples.  
  
In her mind, she visualised having Sophia Hess tied down to a bed, so that she could not get free. And covering her body with bugs, so that Taylor could feel once more in her mind the exquisite perfectly-formed shape of that luscious body. And then, to begin invading her intimate spaces with bugs; slowly, slowly, so that she had time to appreciate the full horror of what Taylor was doing to her.  
  
Leaning over her, whispering that these were flesh-eating bugs, preparing to eat her from the inside out - this would be a lie, of course, but Sophia would not know the difference - and watch her eyes open wide with the terror and panic of it. And then she would start bugs moving in and out of her ass and pussy, and Taylor would feel every second of it.  _Fucking her with bugs._  
  
She came then, eyes clenched shut, the concept lifting her on to a rolling wave of orgasmic delight that left her panting, tingling, wanting more. As her senses returned to her, she got an impression of a naked female body, running with sweat, covered with bugs to the extent that she could even tell how erect the nipples were. And then she clicked into focus and she realised that the body was  _hers_ , that  _she_  was covered in bugs. It was only now that she felt the thousands of tiny pinches and scratches that were the bugs, clinging to her slickly sweaty body.  
  
She opened her eyes, and she was indeed covered in bugs. They swarmed on her, moving back and forth, bringing forth pleasurable sensations from her breasts and labia.   
  
 _Oh god,_  she thought.  _Oh god. Fuck Sophia. I can do this to **me**._  
  
Slowly, carefully, she rolled on to her side and edged to the side of the bed; the bugs got out of the way. She dropped one leg so that the knee rested on the floor Her other leg she lifted, so that her thighs were very widely spread. The bugs swarmed to her crotch, crawling over her pussy and ass.  
  
She reached down; with one hand, she spread her labia as wide as they would go. With her other, she spread her buttocks, pulling her anus open.  
  
The bugs swarmed into her crotch. They ran over her open labia, and her inviting anal opening. And they began to slither into her, crawling into her ass and vagina. They crawled into her, and out of her. She arched her back, waves of pleasure hitting her from deep within. Deeper and deeper into her they went, and she came again and again, until the bugs were forced from her body by clenching rectal muscles and flooding vaginal secretions.  
  
She crawled back on the bed, panting, spent, shattered. Her entire body tingled with the sensation of having a thousand bugs pleasure her to orgasm.  
  
 _Well, fuck,_  she thought.  _That was different._  
  
 _I'm definitely doing **that**  again._  
  
 _Sophia doesn't know what she's missing._  
  
***  
  
Sophia had insisted on wearing just her cloak on the mission. Imp found it highly disrracting, especially when the cloak swirled open and she got an eyeful of Sophia’s sexy, sexy body. She wanted to drag Sophia into the nearest dark corner and work her over till she came, but they didn’t have the time. So she endured, and she felt very noble for doing so.  
  
Also, very frustrated and horny. But mainly very noble.  
  
Their first stop had been the alley with the cage in it. Sophia had refused to go into the alley, and Imp had let her stay outside ‘on guard’. She ventured in, found the sphere where she had stashed it, and turned the cage off again.  
  
She wasn’t sure why she could see the cage and the people in it when other people couldn’t. Maybe it had a field that her powers ignored, rather than simple invisibility.  
  
 _Anyway._  
  
She rummaged through what was there, coming away with the arrow case for Sophia’s crossbows. Turning the cage on again, she headed back out to pick up her naked sexy pet, and they headed on.  
  
The first stop was Emma’s house. Sophia ghosted in through the front door, and opened it for Aisha. Giving Sophia a kiss and telling her to wait outside, Aisha took one of the two pieces of notepaper that Sophia had been carrying, shining a flashlight briefly to ensure that it was the right one.  
  
Imp wandered through the house, checking in rooms, until she found Emma’s. The first thing she did was pull Emma’s top off, then cuff her hands behind her back. Using some duct tape, she gagged Emma thoroughly with her own top.  
  
Then she found an empty patch of wall and used one of the razor-tipped lethal bolts to nail the note to the wall.  
  
Emma was starting to come awake now, so Imp leaned over her. She showed her another lethal bolt, and used it to prick the underside of one of Emma’s ample breasts. Emma stoped struggling, and stared at her, wide-eyed.  
  
“You’re gonna come with me, and do it quietly, or I’ll kill everyone here and  _then_  you’ll come with me,” Imp told her in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Emma seemed to be petrified with fear; Imp sighed and got up. “Okay; them it is,” she said.  
  
Emma shook her head violently, and made mewing noises through the gag.  
  
“Ah, okay, you want to come? Good,” said Imp. “I hate getting blood on my clothes.”  
  
Emma appeared to be crying behind the gag as Imp pulled her to her feet and forced her to walk toward the door. On the way, she noticed the arrow holding the bolt to the wall. Imp grinned, shone her flashlight, and let her read it.  
  
***  
  
 _Dear Mrs Barnes_  (it read),  
 _Emma has been complaining how her father doesn’t fuck her as much as he used to, so I have decided to take her away to use as my lesbian love slut instead. I’m sure it will take me very little time to break her in and get her used to lesbian pussy instead of daddy cock._  
  
 _Have a nice day,_  
  
 _Sophia Hess, aka Shadow Stalker_  
  
 _PS: this note is scratch-and-sniff_  
  
***  
  
After writing it, with much giggling, to Aisha’s direction, Sophia had wiped it up between her labia, putting a liberal smear of her vaginal secretions on it.  
  
 _That should confuse the fuck out of them,_  grinned Imp to herself.  
  
***  
  
Using the threat of the razor-tipped arrow, she forced Emma to walk out of the house, carefully closing the door behind them, and off out of the yard and down the road. Emma’s feet were bare and soft, and she was limping after just a short while. Imp had to use the arrow to jab her firm buttocks, not protected at all by her frilly panties, to make her keep going.  
  
Eventually, Emma just sat down and refused to move any farther. With a sigh, Imp reached into her bag and pulled out the strap-on dildo. She handed it to Sophia, who eagerly strapped it on. Emma struggled, but her panties were quickly removed, and she was forced on to her back, and Imp held her smooth white thighs open. Shadow Stalker got between them, the dildo poised at Emma’s soft, tender labia.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this to you for  _so_  long,” purred Shadow Stalker. She began to press inward; the rounded head of the dildo parted the tender labia, and Emma began to writhe and buck wildly.  
  
Imp gave Sophia a signal to stop. “Gonna walk?” she asked Emma. Emma nodded frantically, her eyes wide.  
  
“Okay,” said Imp to Sophia. “Let her up.”  
  
“Aww …” complained Sophia. “I never get to fuck  _anyone_.”  
  
“When we finish tonight,” promised Imp, “you can fuck  _me_.”  
  
Sophia looked at Imp. “Oooooh,” she said softly. “Promise?”  
  
Imp grinned. “Promise.” She leaned in and kissed Sophia. “Ass and pussy. As hard as you want. As long as you want.”  
  
Sophia looked like she wanted to start right away; Imp had to be quite severe with her to make her get Emma on to her feet again.  
  
They made it to Madison’s house, and once more, Shadow Stalker let Imp into the house. Imp had to make her promise not to rape Emma while she was in the house, and even so, she came out with Madison to find Sophia forcing Emma to suck on the dildo.  
  
“Sophia!” she scolded the naked girl, giving her a slap on the ass and pulling the gag back into place. “I said watch her, not molest her!”  
  
Sophia was immediately contrite, and unstrapped the dildo, handing it to Aisha. “You can fuck me now if you want,” she said eagerly, then she looked at Madison. Emma’s cute friend apparently slept in a teddy and nothing else, because she was currently naked. “Ooh, can I fuck  _her?”_  she asked.  
  
Imp shook her head resignedly. When she had tripped the ‘sex’ switch in Sophia’s brain, she had apparently short-circuited it wide open. “If you’re good for the rest of the night, when we get home, you can be very bad indeed,” she promised the cloaked girl.  
  
“Ooh, I can’t wait,” giggled Sophia.  
  
***  
  
It took them a couple of hours to walk back to the alleyway. Sophia had to threaten to rape Emma once more, and Madison three times; on the third time, Imp thought at first that Madison was just going to let her do it. But she rallied, and got up again, and staggered on.  
  
Sophia stayed outside the alleyway, so Imp had to walk both girls into the alley until they had almost reached the cage. Then she jabbed them both with a tranquilliser arrow, dropping them to the ground. Locating the sphere again, she turned the cage off, took everything out of it, and dragged the girls, one at a time, into it. Then she stripped everything off the girls and left a strap-on dildo beside them.   
  
Finally, she took a folded piece of paper and shoved it up between Emma’s thighs, so that the corner protruded in between her labia.   
  
 _ **That** should get her attention._  
  
The last thing she did was turn on the cage again.  
  
***  
  
Finally, they arrived back at base; it was well after midnight by now. Imp sat down on her bed and removed her shoes, then stood up and pulled off her top. Sophia immediately started suckling on her breast. Aisha giggled and caressed her. “That’s really nice, but why are you doing it now?”  
  
“Because you’re going to let me fuck you, and I’ve wanted to do it for so long,” murmured Sophia, helping Aisha take her pants off. “I just wanted to say thank you before I began.”  
  
Aisha grinned. “Okay, you’ve said thank you.” She lay back naked on the bed. “You can give me orders while you're fucking me, if you want.”  
  
Sophia smiled predatorially and strapped on the dildo. “Okay, bitch,” she said. “Show me that hot little cunt of yours. It’s gonna get a  _fucking_.”  
  
Aisha giggled and opened her thighs. “Fuck me hard, Sophia,” she murmured. “Give me all you’ve got.”  
  
Shadow Stalker grabbed her ankles and shoved them up around her ears; as Aisha gasped with surprise, the dildo plunged into her soaking wet vagina, and Sophia began to fuck her.  
  
***  
  
Four hours later, Aisha was beginning to regret her words. Face-down on the bed, clinging to the bedframe, she was cumming and cumming from the dildo ramming into her asshole, and Sophia didn’t seem to feel tiredness, or any inclination for stopping.  
  
Regent had awoken beside them, watched for a while, taken Shadow Stalker in the ass for a while, then cum inside her, rolled off, and gone back to sleep. It had not caused Sophia to miss a beat.  
  
Three hours later, the sun was well up. Sophia finally pulled the dildo out of Aisha’s thoroughly fucked pussy, and rolled to one side. She yawned. “I think I’m about done,” she said, and kissed Aisha tenderly. “Did I do all right?” she asked, all the way back to submissive as she unbuckled the dildo.  
  
Aisha kissed her in return. She couldn’t recall when she’d had that many orgasms in a row, but it would have to have been some time ago. Her ass and pussy were one giant throb, but  _fuck_ , she’d enjoyed every last second of it.  
  
“Oh yeah, Sophia,” she murmured, already drifting off to sleep. “You fucked me real good.”  
  
 _Now_ , was her last thought.  _How exactly do I walk, again?_  
  
***  
  
Emma woke to sunlight streaming into her eyes.  
  
 _Forgot to pull the curtains again,_  was her initial thought, before she realised that it was not her mattress she was lying on, but rough, gritty asphalt. Also, she was naked, and there was another naked body lying across hers.  
  
 _Did I meet someone at a party and have wild drunken public sex with them?_  was her next horrified thought.  
  
She forced her eyes open, and saw that the naked body belonged to Madison, who was also beginning to stir.  
  
“What the fuck?” she slurred.   
  
Madison stared at her. “Emma,” she croaked. “You’re naked.”  
  
Emma nodded. “So are you. What the fuck is going on here?”  
  
Madison shook her head. “I had a really fucking horrible nightmare last night.”  
  
Emma looked around. “So did I. I don’t think it was a nightmare.”  
  
“We were kidnapped by Sophia and some other bitch who kept threatening to rape us?”  
  
Emma nodded, shielding her eyes from the sun. “Where the fuck are we? I need to get my Dad.”  
  
Madison was looking at the walls of energy surrounding them. “Emma, I don’t think we’re getting out of here in a hurry.”  
  
Emma went to get up, trying to cover herself at the same time, and felt something sharp against a very sensitive part of her anatomy. Reaching between her legs, she pulled out a folded square of paper, which had been shoved right up inside her pussy, or so it felt, and unfolded it.  
  
At the same time, Madison said, “What the  _fuck?”_  and held up a strap-on dildo. “What the fuck is  _this_  in aid of?”  
  
Emma started reading the paper.  
  
***  
  
 _To Emma Barnes and Madison Clements:_  
  
 _Welcome to the rest of your lives._  
  
 _There is one set of rules for survival in the Cage. You are holding them._  
  
 _You will notice that you are naked, and that there is a strap-on dildo in there with you. This is your currency._  
  
 _You see, we will be turning up from time to time and selling you things. Things like water, food, clothing, a mattress to sleep on, an umbrella against the sun – hot, isn’t it? – and shit like that. Oh, and a bucket to shit in._  
  
 _Basically, anything you ask for, within reason, can be paid for. How do you pay for it? It’s simple. If you want something for yourself, you have to let the other girl fuck you with the dildo. If it’s a shared thing, you have to take turns. Some things will require an ass-fuck instead of just plain old pussy fucking._  
  
 _Now, this fuck has to be witnessed by us, must go for at least five minutes, and must involve one of the following:_  
 _1)_ _blood_  
 _2)_ _an orgasm_  
 _3)_ _screaming or crying_  
 _4)_ _a duration of at least fifteen minutes_  
  
 _Any fuck that does not meet our standards, or seems fake, has to be done again._  
  
 _At least one fuck in four has to be in the ass. We will be keeping count. A fuck that has to be redone does count._  
  
 _If the fucker gets two or more of the above list when she fucks the fuck-ee, she gets a prize as well._  
  
 _Some things will cost more than one fuck per person._  
  
 _Some things will require you to pay rent; for instance, one fuck each to get the latrine bucket, and one fuck each for us to empty it. If you get a mattress (and why would you, the ground is so nice and soft) then you will have to get fucked up the ass each night to pay for the right to sleep in it._  
  
 _We have food, and we have hot food. Likewise, we have water, and we have chilled water. Bland food and warm water will be one fuck apiece. Hot food and chilled water will be one ass-fuck each._  
  
 _We will come up with other things when we think of them. In the meantime, get comfortable and enjoy each others’ company._  
  
 _Love, kisses, and lots of fucks,_  
  
 _Imp and Shadow Stalker, on behalf of Taylor Hebert_  
  
 _PS: if you decide to beat the shit out of each other, we don’t care. If one of you kills the other, we walk away and let you starve._  
  
 _PPS: You get out of the cage in two weeks. We promise._  
  
***  
  
Emma dropped the paper and stared at the dildo in Madison’s hand. Her knees gave way, and she crumpled to the rough asphalt.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” she said.  
  
It was the only thing she could think of to say.


	9. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha wakes up after a night of sex. Emma and Madison have to face the reality of their situation. Taylor forgives Sophia, sort of.

Aisha slept the sleep of the utterly, totally and thoroughly fucked. Sophia slept beside her; Alec slept on the other side of Sophia.  
  
Alec woke up, started playing with Sophia's breasts. She woke up, giggled, sucked him to erection, and climbed on top. He came inside her; she climaxed loudly and repeatedly. Aisha slept on.  
  
Alec and Sophia got up, wandered out to find some breakfast. Aisha slept on.  
  
Brian and Alec double-teamed Sophia on the sofa, much to the irritation of Lisa, who was trying to watch TV. Eventually, she turned the TV off, got up, grabbed Sophia by the ear and hauled her off to her own room. From behind the closed door could thereafter be heard the repeated  _crack_  of discipline being applied, and Sophia's delighted cries of pain. Aisha slept on.  
  
Alec and Brian played video games for a while, then Brian headed out to buy some groceries. Alec wandered back into the bedroom and climbed into bed with Aisha. All unaware, she responded to his kisses and caresses, sucked him for awhile, then allowed him to climb on top of her. He brought her to three orgasms before he finally came himself. She never woke up.  
  
Sophia staggered out of Lisa's room, her butt stinging with welts, still dizzy from the mind-melting orgasms that Lisa had inflicted on her. She climbed in bed with Alec and Aisha, snuggled up to Aisha, and let Alec screw her to a couple more orgasms while she suckled lovingly on Aisha's breasts. Aisha slept on.  
  
Brian came back with the groceries and put them away; he came into the room and waited till Alec had finished with Sophia's pussy. Then he got her to put her butt in the air, got up behind her, and proceeded to fuck her ass almost as thoroughly as she had fucked Aisha’s the previous night.  
  
Aisha was finally woken up by Sophia's moans of pleasure as Brian methodically sodomised her quivering ass; she lay there for a while, idly caressing Sophia's breasts and admiring Brian's penis as it slid in and out between Sophia's taut, flexing buttocks.  
  
Eventually, she had to get up; Brian and Sophia stopped fucking for a while to help her stumble to the bathroom, until she could get her hips working properly again. She felt positively bloated; when she sat down on the toilet, air escaped from both her orifices in quantities that both amazed her and left her helpless with laughter against the side wall of the small cubicle.  
  
 _Sophia really fucked me good last night,_ she observed silently, as a particularly raucous release of pressure rattled the cubicle door on its hinges. Her pussy and ass were still really tender.  _But she deserved it; she helped me out real good with Emma and Madison._  
  
Ten seconds later, she burst out of the bathroom, naked from the waist down, pants around one ankle. "Fuck!" she yelled. "I forgot about the bitches!"  
  
Sophia looked up from where Brian was fucking her over the end of the sofa. "I thought you were gonna let them cook for a bit," she said, rubbing at her clitoris.  
  
"Huh," said Aisha. "Good idea.". She went and lay on the sofa, peeling off her top at the same time. Spreading her smooth dark brown thighs, she pulled Sophia's head down to her still-tender labia. "Go easy," she said. "I'm still really sore."  
  
Sophia didn't go easy. Aisha stopped caring after the second orgasm.  
  
As Brian steadily slid his thick penis in and out of Sophia's wet and willing vagina, he watched his sister cumming steadily under the impetus of Sophia's lips and tongue. Her trim body quivered, the shapely breasts shook, and she arched her back as she climaxed again and again. He imagined sliding his penis into that slick wet vagina that Sophia was at that moment violating with het tongue, and his arousal increased dramatically.  
  
Sophia didn’t know why he suddenly started ramping his penis into her at a considerably accelerated rate, but nor did she complain. Brian sent her into a firecracker series of orgasms that left her slumped over Aisha’s prone body – almost as worn out as she was – before he erupted inside her, filling her womb with white jets of semen.  
  
After they recovered, they finally got dressed and staggered outside with the supplies for the trapped girls.  
  
***  
  
“But it’s fucking  _not true!”_ stormed Alan Barnes.  
  
His wife, dressed in a robe, gave him an icy glare. “I always had my doubts about that Sophia Hess girl,” she snapped. “A little too ... close, to Emma, I always thought.”  
  
“But she’s  _lying!”_  shouted Barnes.  
  
“Is she?” retorted his wife. “The times you went off with Emma to see her ... I wonder.” She carefully slid the note into a plastic bag. “I’ll be giving this to the police. It’s valuable evidence.”  
  
“Give that to me!” shouted Barnes. He made a grab for it. She danced out of the way. He grabbed for it again. She had the razor-tipped arrow in her other hand, and she waved it at him. “Get back,” she warned him. “Get away from me. I’m calling the police, and I’m giving them all of this stuff.”  
  
He eyed the arrow. He knew exactly how sharp they were.  
  
Defeated, he sat in a chair, watched his wife call the police.  
  
 _How could this happen to me?_  
  
***  
  
The asphalt had begun to heat up, and then reflect heat, as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. They tried standing; it hurt their feet to stand up for too long. They tried sitting; the hot gritty asphalt was painful, and then agonising, to sit on for too long. Emma tried to push out through the energy barrier; there was a loud crackle of energy, and she fell to the ground, semi-conscious, and lay there for several minutes before she recovered. Her hair was standing out from her head. Madison helped her up.  
  
“What are we going to do?” she whimpered. “What’s going to happen to us, Emma?”  
  
“We stay strong,” Emma said firmly. “We don’t take any shit. And we do what we have to, to survive.”  
  
Madison glanced at the dildo, lying as far away from them as they could put it. “Well, I’m not going to be using that.”  
  
Emma nodded. “Me neither. If we refuse to play their sick little game, they’ll have to let us go.”  
  
Madison swallowed. “But the note mentioned Taylor ...”  
  
Emma had been thinking about that, too. She refused to let Madison see how scared she was.  
  
“If it’s her, she’s weak. She’ll let us out. All we have to do is stand up to her, call her bluff.”  
  
 _What if she’s not bluffing?_  wondered Madison. But she said nothing.  
  
Their skin was starting to redden, and they were both hungry and thirsty, by the time the sun was directly overhead. Both girls also desperately needed to urinate, though neither admitted to the need. Madison sat down, knees up to her chest, ignoring the pain of the hot asphalt on her bare buttocks, and began to cry softly.  
  
“Shut the fuck up with that crying!” snapped Emma. “We’re  _strong!_  We don’t fucking  _cry!_  Crying’s for wimps like Hebert!”  
  
“I can’t – I can’t help it,” whimpered Madison. To her shame, a dark stain started spreading across the asphalt under her; her posture and her convulsive sobs had overcome her sphincter control, and she was now sitting in a puddle of her own urine. She cried harder.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop pissing yourself!” Emma barked at her.  
  
Madison cried. The pool of urine spread wider.  
  
Emma found that she could no longer contain her own aching bladder, and that a small trickle of piss was making its way down her thigh. She gave in to the inevitable, squatted, facing away from Madison – not taking into account the fact that this presented her butt to the other girl – and emptied her bladder.  
  
Madison stopped pissing, and stopped crying, but sat there, miserable and disconsolate. Emma stood as far away as she could from the two puddles of urine, and ignored her.  
  
***  
  
“But it’s  _not true!”_  
  
“It’s amazing how may people say that, with evidence to the contrary, sir. Step this way.”  
  
“Am I under arrest?”  
  
“Not yet, sir. Not yet.”  
  
Alan Barnes hung his head. He knew that even if he avoided conviction, his career was over.  
  
 _What the fuck **happened?**_  
  
***  
  
“Hey hey hey!”  
  
The voice was cheerful and totally out of place. A rattling and clanging heralded the advent of a wheelbarrow loaded with all sorts of equipment. Wheeling it was ...  
  
“Sophia!” screamed Emma. “Sophia! Oh god, let us out of here!”  
  
Aisha grinned at her. “She can’t hear you, till I do  _this_ ,” she said, picking up a sphere from under some trash, and fiddling with it. “Okay,  _now_  she can see and hear you.”  
  
Sophia, wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts, leaned against the wheelbarrow. She seemed remarkably unworried to see her two best friends inside a cage of electricity.  
  
“Sophia!” screamed Emma again. “Help us!”  
  
Sophia grinned. “Why the fuck should I?” she asked. “I helped put you  _in_  there. I’ve learned all about strength and weakness. You’re weak, but you think you’re strong. That makes you do stupid things. You’re in there to learn how weak you are.”  
  
Emma stared at her, dumbstruck. “Sophia?” she said weakly.  
  
Aisha grinned and reached into the barrow. “We have water here,” she said. “Also, a rubber mat, to sit on. An umbrella for that nasty ol’ sun.” She cracked open a bottle of water, took a long drink, liquid spilling down her chin, wetting her top. Emma stared at her, throat dry, mouth parched.  
  
Aisha looked at her. “Well?”  
  
Emma cleared her throat. “My dad’s rich. He can pay you. All the money you need. Just let us out –“  
  
Aisha burst out laughing. “Rich? I’m a fucking  _Undersider_. I could buy and sell your fucking dad, ten times over.” She tipped some of the water from the bottle on to the ground, watched Emma’s face.  
  
Emma licked her lips.  
  
“Wow,” said Aisha to Sophia. “Hard sell.”  
  
“Look,” said Emma suddenly, urgently. “What it said on that paper – if you get the person you’re fucking to scream or bleed or you take their virginity, you get something too, right?”  
  
Aisha nodded, her eyes bright. “That’s right.” She held up the bottle, poured a little water over her head. It ran down her face.  
  
Emma snatched up the dildo, buckled it on. “Sorry, Madison,” she said, “but we’re going to have to survive one way or the other.”  
  
Madison looked up at her dully. “Emma?” she asked. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m going to have to fuck you, Madison,” said Emma. “I want that water. I need that water. Don’t struggle, it’ll only hurt worse.” She tried to push Madison down, to spread her legs.  
  
“No!” shouted Madison. “No! Fuck off! Leave me alone!”  
  
“I  _need_  it,” said Emma urgently. “I have to have it. And one of us is going to have to be fucked to get it. And it’s not going to be me.”  
  
“No way!” screamed Madison. “Fuck off! Don’t touch me!”  
  
She shoved Emma back; Emma stumbled into the wall of the cage. There was a loud crackle, and she dropped to the ground, twitching. Madison scrambled up, unbuckled the dildo from her waist.  
  
“Fuck me, will you?” she muttered. “I’ll fuck  _you.”_  
  
She dragged Emma into the middle of the six-by-six area, spread her out, then looked up. “If I fuck her ass, do we get more?”  
  
Aisha nodded and grinned. “Sure.”  
  
Emma was starting to come around as Madison rolled her over, pulled her up so her butt was in the air. She prised Emma’s buttocks apart and pushed the dildo up against the tight brown pucker of her asshole.  
  
“Sorry, Emma,” she said, not sounding sorry at all, “but one of us is going to have to be fucked to get that water. And it’s not going to be me.”  
  
And she grabbed Emma by the hips, and thrust hard with the dildo.  
  
Emma came to with a tearing, burning sensation in her asshole. She was face down on the asphalt, and something was ramming its way between her butt cheeks, causing her agonising pain. She screamed like a banshee, and struggled, but she was still not strong enough.  
  
Jaw set, Madison shoved the dildo deep into Emma’s ass, over and over again. A thin trickle of blood made its way down Emma’s pale thigh, and Emma tried to get away, up on all fours to protect her prominent breasts from the abrasive asphalt. But it was to no avail.  
  
By the time Madison looked around and called, “Is that enough?” Emma was sobbing violently, her head hanging down, no longer struggling. Madison pulled the dildo from her ass; she slumped to the ground, uncaring.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” said Aisha enthusiastically. “That’s a chilled bottle of water each, or a rubber mat and a warm bottle each, or a mat and a sunshade, or water and a sunshade ...”  
  
“What if I fucked her again?” asked Madison.  
  
Aisha shrugged. “You’d get more shit.”  
  
“Give us the water and the matting,” said Madison. “We need something to sit on. Or lie on. This fucking asphalt’s killing my knees.” She examined her scraped knees, then eyed Emma. “And then she’s gonna pay for some more shit.”  
  
Emma ignored the byplay, curled up around her pain. Madison accepted the rolled-up matting and the two bottles of water, handed in through a small hole in the cage wall. She urged one on Emma. “Come on,” she said. “You have to fucking drink.”  
  
Emma took it dully, then twisted the top off and drank. Madison did the same.  
  
It was  _heavenly_.  
  
Cool water ran down their throats, stifled the fires within. But the bottles were empty too soon. However, Emma was starting to come back to life.  
  
Madison unrolled the matting and made Emma get on to it. “Okay,” she said, pushing her former friend on to her back and spreading her legs. “One more time.”  
  
Emma looked up at her and her eyes focused. “Fuck off!” she yelled. She shoved Madison, then punched her in the face.  
  
Madison, shocked, fell back, then dived on to Emma again. “We ... need ... water ... and .... a ... sunshade,” she gritted.  
  
“Then let me fuck you!” yelled Emma.  
  
“Just fucking lie back and let me do it to you already,” Madison grunted.  
  
Emma got her leg under Madison and shoved. Like Emma before her, Madison hit the cage wall and was stunned.  
  
“Right,” growled Emma. “Fuck  _my_  ass, will you? I’ll show you how to fuck someone’s ass.” She pulled Madison on to the matting, unbuckled the dildo.  
  
***  
  
Aisha turned to Sophia. “You know what we forgot?”  
  
Sophia shrugged. “A dildo of our own?”  
  
Aisha grinned. “That too.” She nodded toward the cage. “Popcorn. And maybe a camera.”  
  
In the cage, Emma had succeeded in forcing the dildo between Madison’s soft ass cheeks. Madison screamed and struggled, as Emma had done before her. Aisha grinned. “And we have another winner!”  
  
Emma punished Madison’s abused asshole for a good ten minutes before Aisha finally decided to call time.  
  
“Okay, okay,” she said. “Ease up there, Tex. I think she’s pregnant already.”  
  
Sophia burst out laughing as Emma looked around. “We .. we get the sunshade? And the water?” she asked.  
  
Aisha grinned. “Fuck yeah. You two really know how to put on a show.” She opened a small hole in the cage, and passed through the folded umbrella with its stand, and two more chilled bottles of water.  
  
“What’s to stop me from keeping both bottles?” asked Emma as she accepted them.  
  
“Nothing,” grinned Aisha. “But anytime you wanted anything, all Madison has to do is refuse to fuck you.”  
  
Emma looked thoughtful, and handed one bottle down to Madison, before setting up the sunshade. It was large, covering most of the matting. Both girls immediately curled up in the shade. They opened their water, drinking it down carefully, finishing every drop.  
  
“So ... “ said Aisha, perching on the edge of the wheelbarrow. “We’ve got plenty of time before dark, lots of stuff you might want next. So, who wants to buy what?”  
  
Emma and Madison looked at each other, and then at the dildo.  
  
It was, they knew, going to see a lot more use.  
  
***  
  
Taylor clicked through pages, typing in word searches, scribbling notes. Then she very carefully deleted the cache files before logging out of the computer.  
  
 _They just wouldn’t understand,_  she decided.  
  
She took her mobile into her room and made a few phone calls, eventually getting a number that she wrote down.  _I’ll ring later, when it’s daylight in this Gippsland place,_  she thought _. As for now ... I’m going to take a walk. See what I can find._  
  
On her way out, she saw Brian, lounging on the sofa. On impulse, she leaned down and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek.  
  
He stared at her. “Taylor? Are you feeling all right?”  
  
She grinned at him. “Better all the time, Brian. Better all the time.”  
  
Leaving him staring at her back, she walked out the door, whistling.  
  
***  
  
Aisha and Sophia returned to the base more or less at the same time that Taylor did, just around sunset. Aisha was in high spirits; she and Sophia were giggling over something. Taylor wasn’t worried about it.  
  
Sophia saw Taylor, and flinched. She cringed back slightly as Taylor approached her.  
  
And then, to Sophia’s immense surprise, and to Aisha’s jaw-dropping amazement, Taylor stepped up to Sophia, put her hands on her shoulders, and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Sophia stood there, dumbstruck. Aisha stared at Taylor. Taylor smiled at them both, and kissed Aisha as well, for good measure.  
  
“What ... the ...  _fuck?”_  gargled Aisha, after a few attempts at getting her voice to work.  
  
Taylor grinned. “It doesn’t matter any more,” she said cheerfully. “I’m good. And in a roundabout way, I have  _you_  to thank for it.” She grinned wickedly at Sophia. “And one day, I might show you why.”  
  
Turning, she trotted up the steps, whistling.  
  
Sophia met Aisha’s gaze, unbelieving. Aisha shrugged. “My guess? She’s gone bug-fuck crazy.”  
  
She had no idea how right she was.  
  
***  
  
Emma curled up next to Madison on the thin rubber matting.  
  
“I’m still not forgiving you for putting it in my ass like that,” she said sulkily.  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. “You wanted to do it to me first.” She patted the matting. “And we got this out of it.”  
  
“Yeah,” grumbled Emma. “But it fucking  _hurt.”_  
  
“And you think it didn’t hurt when you put it in my ass?” asked Madison. “Or in my pussy?”  
  
“About that,” Emma retorted. “Did you have to fuck me for so long when you did my pussy?”  
  
“They said, minimum five minutes. I had to guess at the time.”  
  
“Well, it’s really, really sore.”  
  
“What do you expect  _me_  to do?” asked Madison. “Kiss it better?”  
  
Emma considered that. “Actually, yeah,” she said. “You could do that for me.”  
  
“What’s in it for me?” asked Madison.  
  
“I’ll give you half a sandwich.”  
  
Madison laughed harshly. “I wouldn’t lick your nipples for half a sandwich. Two sandwiches, or no deal.”  
  
“I’m saving those for later!”  
  
“And your pussy will still be sore later.”  
  
Emma sighed. “Okay, fine. Both sandwiches.”  
  
“Pay up first.”  
  
“One now, one later.”  
  
Emma grudgingly handed over a fish paste sandwich. Madison gobbled it down, then looked down at Emma’s crotch. “Could you, you know, wash it first?”  
  
“With fucking  _what?”_  retorted Emma. “The water we drank?”  
  
Madison grimaced. “Right. Fine.” She got down between Emma’s thighs.  
  
“Make sure you do a good job,” said Emma.  
  
“Make sure you don’t eat my fucking sandwich while I’m eating you,” Madison retorted.  
  
Emma lay back on her elbows. Madison began.  
  
She really was very good at this. Emma idly wondered where she’d learned how.  
  
And then she stopped wondering anything at all.


	10. Cruel and Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia voluntarily joins the other two in the cage, and tutors them in sex. Taylor has slug sex.

Emma woke up to feel a wonderful sensation from her left nipple. Someone's mouth encircled it, gently suckling, tongue swirling around it as it hardened.  _Madison?_  she thought drowsily.  _Is she trying to get something more out of me?_  
  
 _But I have no more food. Maybe she wants me to let her fuck me without struggling this time._  
  
She opened her eyes. To her side, Madison slept on. But kneeling on her other side was Sophia, as naked as Emma and Madison, suckling erotically on her nipple.  
  
"Sophia, what the fuck?" she yelled. Madison came awake with a jolt, and stared at Sophia, who ignored them to concentrate on Emma's nipple.  
  
"The fuck she doing in here?" asked Madison blearily.  
  
"Fucked if I know," replied Emma. "Grab her!"  
  
Sophia did not resist as they grabbed her and pushed her on to her back on the rubber matting. She kept suckling Emma's nipple right up to the end, a fact which Emma found most distracting. Finally forced to relinquish the nipple, pink and turgid and shiny with her saliva, she lay back, not even attempting to struggle.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" demanded Emma, holding her down.  
  
Sophia smiled up at her. "I heard that my two best friends in all the world were in here, naked, with a dildo, and fucking each other for food," she giggled. "I just had to get in on  _that_ sexy action."  
  
Emma stared. "You helped  _put_  us in here!"  
  
Sophia nodded. "Fun, isn't it?"  
  
 _"Fun?"_  growled Emma. "I'll show you fucking  _fun._ Madison, hand me the dildo. I'm gonna show this bitch what sort of 'fun' we've been enjoying."  
  
Madison held Sophia down while Emma strapped the dildo around her hips; the dark-skinned girl did not struggle, or even look apprehensive. In fact, she looked positively  _anticipatory_. Even without force or threats, her thighs were spread wide.  
  
Emma got up on all fours over their captive, and poised the tip of the dildo at the slick-wet labia nestled enticingly between Sophia's smooth brown thighs. "You gonna beg? You gonna plead? You gonna do  _anything_  to stop me?" she asked despite herself.  
  
Sophia shook her head and curled her spine slightly, so that the tip of the dildo slid a little way into her. "Why should I?" she breathed.  
  
"Because I'm going to  _rape_  you," explained Emma in frustration, fully aware of how silly she sounded. She tried to recover the initiative by sounding threatening. "I'm going to shove this thing in you and fuck you till you scream."  
  
"Oh, I surely hope you do," purred Sophia. "As for  _raping_  me ... did you ever hear the one about the guy whose girlfriend was teasing him till he couldn't stand it any more?"  
  
Emma shook her head in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Sophia giggled. " _He_  said, 'So help me, I'll rape you!' So  _she_  said, 'So rape me, I'll help you.'" She bucked her hips up again, sliding the dildo a little way into her.  
  
Emma didn't answer. She just gathered herself, and shoved her hips forward, driving the plastic penis deep into Sophia's soft, slick-wet vaginal canal. Sophia arched her back and cried out; Emma gathered herself for another thrust.  
  
"You like that, do you?" Emma grinned cruelly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," panted Sophia from under her. "Oh god yeah, just like that."  
  
Irritated, Emma redoubled her tempo. Sophia writhed and moaned, raising her head to suck and lick at Emma's tantalisingly dangling breasts. She felt that her pussy was on fire, the rapid stroking of the dildo sliding in and out of her was driving her inexorably toward orgasm.  
  
Emma felt conflicted; she considered that she was getting a just revenge for herself and Madison by raping Sophia with the dildo. But Sophia not only seemed to be enjoying it immensely, she had also latched back on to Emma's nipple with her mouth, and did not want to let go. Nor, Emma had to admit, did she want Sophia to let go. Her mouth was affording Emma all sorts of pleasurable sensations.  
  
Sophia arched her back and came hard; her mouth opened as she screamed her release, letting Emma's nipple go free. Above her, Emma faltered and stopped, realising that as a form of revenge, this was failing dismally.   
  
Sophia wrenched her arms free of Madison's grasp and grabbed Emma's hips. Rolling the both of them over, the dildo still firmly embedded inside her, she straddled Emma's hips and began sliding her clinging labia up and down the plastic shaft. Het taut brown breasts, tipped with erect dark-pink nipples, bobbed invitingly in front of Emma's face.   
  
Emma stared up at Sophia as she impaled herself on the plastic phallus over and over again, with every evidence of both enjoyment and arousal. And then Sophia leaned down and kissed her, mouth to mouth, lips parting to allow her tongue through. Emma, in a daze, trued to stop Sophia's tongue with her own, but Sophia just moaned into her mouth, ground herself down harder on the dildo embedded within her, and kissed Emma harder.  
  
Confused, excited, aroused despite herself, Emma felt the kiss turning her on in ways she had never expected. She put her hands on Sophia's slim hips, lifting her on the upstroke, pulling her down hard on the downstroke. At the same time, she raised her hips, meeting Sophia's downstrokes with an upthrust of her own.   
  
Sophia grasped Emma's breasts, squeezing and caressing them, pinching and rubbing the nipples, as her arousal mounted for the second time. When her climax came, she sat bolt upright, her labia grinding hard on the base of the dildo, her hands gripping Emma's breasts tightly. She cried out as the orgasm blasted through her, her firm stomach muscles rippling with the intensity of her pleasure.  
  
Slowly, she raised her hips, letting the dildo slide from within her well-fucked pussy, and knelt beside Emma, who stared up at her in a kind of daze. She leaned down and kissed Emma gently on the lips. "That was  _amazing_ , Ems," she said softly. "Thanks."   
  
And suddenly, as if she had always been there, but had somehow escaped notice before now, Imp appeared beside the Cage.  
  
"Nicely done, sexy tits," she said with a grin, lobbing two chilled bottles of water at the cage wall. A small hole appeared in the barrier; they flew through, the hole closing half a second later.   
  
Sophia caught them and handed one to Emma. "For your awesome performance," she said with a grin, then showed the other bottle to Madison. "Hey, Mads, you want?"  
  
Madison licked her lips. "What do I have to do?". She looked fully ready to get down and eat Sophia's pussy, if that was what it took.  
  
Sophia grinned. "All you gotta do is give my ass as good a fuck as Emma gave my pussy, and it's yours.'  
  
Madison stared. "You  _want_  me putting that thing in your ass?"   
  
For an answer, Sophia got up on all fours. “Emma, you get that sexy pussy of yours down in front of me,” she ordered. “I want to give you some old-fashioned tongue-lovin’. Mads, you get that dildo off of Emma, and get up behind me. I’m sure you can figure out what to do with it.”  
  
As if in a dream, reacting to the commanding tone in Sophia’s voice, the girls obeyed. Emma sat down, her legs splayed, her weight resting back on her arms. Sophia got down between her legs, and started licking and lapping delicately at her soft, reddened labia.  
  
Madison strapped the dildo on and got up behind Sophia on her knees; she guided the rounded tip to the tight brown pucker between her shapely buttocks, and pressed hard.  
  
Sophia gasped as her anus yielded, spreading to accept the incursion of the dildo, pushing her buttocks apart, and filling her with incredible sensations. She set to work on Emma’s rapidly-moistening labia, lapping up her juices and sliding her tongue up and down between the fleshy lips. Gently, teasingly, she slid her tongue over Emma’s tender vulva, making her bite her lip and gasp.  
  
Madison grasped Sophia’s hips and pushed the dildo home, all the way into Sophia’s ass, causing Sophia to moan and push back at her. Madison couldn’t believe it; when she’d forced this on Emma, she had gotten screams and cries and struggles. Sophia appeared to be positively  _welcoming_  the dildo inside her anal passage.  
  
Emma moaned and gasped and panted as Sophia worked at her sensitive pussy; the dark-skinned girl’s rapidly-flickering tongue found her clitoris and worked it for a while, leaving her weak with pleasure, before going back to investigate and delve into the depths of her vagina. She cried out softly as Sophia’s talented tongue drove her into an orgasm, making her whole body shudder.  
  
Madison’s pretty breasts bobbed as she worked the dildo in and out of Sophia’s tight ass, reaming her royally, to which Sophia responded by shoving her ass hard back at Madison’s hips. Sophia felt another orgasm coming, and redoubled her efforts to bring Emma off again.  
  
As Sophia’s mouth and tongue drove Emma to yet another orgasm, Madison continued to pump the dildo deep between Sophia’s taut brown buttocks, sodomising her thoroughly. Sophia climaxed again and again, finally collapsing with her face between Emma’s thighs, as she couldn’t stay up any more. Emma wasn’t in much better shape, body twitching as she tried to come to terms with the multiple orgasms which Sophia had bestowed upon her.  
  
Madison got up from behind Sophia, the dildo jutting from her hips. “Is that enough?” she asked. “Please may I have the water?”  
  
Sophia groaned and waved in vague assent, then collapsed again. She crawled up alongside Emma and kissed her. “God damn,” she said. “Madison can certainly work that fucking dildo.”  
  
It was actually fairly tame, considering what the Undersiders had put her through, or what she’d done to Aisha, but she decided they needed the encouragement.  
  
As Emma and Madison greedily drank their water, a small hole appeared in the field, and Aisha tossed a packet through. She tore it open to reveal a couple of freshly-heated meat pies. Groaning with delight, she sank her teeth into one.   
  
The odour drifted across the cage, getting the full attention of the other two girls.  
  
“Hey, why does she get that?” Emma demanded.  
  
“She got fucked up the ass,” Aisha pointed out. “In fact, she  _asked_  you to. So she got hot food.”  
  
“And how come she enjoyed being fucked so much?” asked Madison. “It just hurts me and Emma.”  
  
Sophia grinned. “One, you gotta be in the mood. Trust me, since I met Aisha, I’ve been in the mood. And two, I cheated.” She grinned as Aisha held up a tube. “KY jelly. Aisha lubed me up before I even came in here.”  
  
They stared at her. “Can we-“ began Emma.  
  
“ –get some lube, please?” finished Madison.  
  
Sophia took another bite of her pie, as Aisha answered. “Well, you’d have to get fucked up the ass to get it.”  
  
“That  _hurts!”_  protested Madison.  
  
Aisha shrugged. “I don’t feel any pain at all.”   
  
Sophia snorted. “Tell you what, girls,” she said magnanimously, “if you each give me one orgasm, then give each other an orgasm, I’ll lend you enough lube to get through a good solid ass-fucking so you can get the lube.”  
  
Emma considered this. “So … I eat you out, then Madison, then you lube me and fuck me in the ass with the dildo, and then I get a tube of my own?”  
  
Sophia nodded. “That’s about the size of it.”  
  
“If I make you cum more than once, can I have a bite of your meat pie?” offered Madison.  
  
Sophia grinned. “One extra orgasm, one bite of my pie.”  
  
“Can I do that too?” asked Emma eagerly.  
  
Sophia shrugged. ‘Sure, why not?”  
  
They both dived for her at the same time, started struggling to see who got to pleasure her first. Madison still had the dildo on, and it came perilously close to Emma’s soft vagina several times, and then it slipped inside.  
  
Emma gasped. She opened her eyes wide as the dildo penetrated her deeply; she fell on to her back, Madison on top of her.  
  
“Oh god,” she said. “Oh god. That feels … good. Oh god.”   
  
Having climaxed several times already that morning, Emma was of course extremely lubricated, unlike the previous times that Madison had put the dildo into her vagina. And the arousal and the lubrication made all the difference.  
  
Instinctively, Madison began to work it in and out of Emma’s willing vagina, sliding it deeply inside her. Emma gasped and clutched at her, grasping at her and kissing her. Madison lowered her face to Emma’s breasts and sucked and licked at them, as she continued to slowly make love to Emma with the plastic penis.  
  
When Emma came under Madison, she cried out and pulled Madison’s hips hard down into her, then collapsed, lying limply as the orgasmic pleasure washed through her body.  
  
Madison kissed her, then climbed off, pulling the dildo out of her. Removing the dildo, she crawled over to Sophia. “I gave her an orgasm like you said,” she told Sophia. “Now can I give you some?”  
  
Sophia grinned and lay back, letting her thighs fall open. This was promising to be a very nice day indeed.  
  
***  
  
Brian tapped on Taylor’s door. “I’ve got lunch ready,” he called. “You eating?”  
  
“I’ll be out later,” he heard her call back.  
  
“Okay,” he replied. As he walked away, he wondered what it was that kept her in her room at all hours.  
  
***  
  
Taylor lifted the lid off the aquarium of leopard slugs. Several of them immediately presented themselves to her; she lifted them out and placed two on her breasts, and one on the inside of each of her thighs. And then she rolled on her side and lifted one leg as far as it would go.  
  
Slowly, slowly, the slugs slithered over her. They followed her every direction. The two on her breasts slithered over her nipples again and again, driving her crazy with the slow, rippling movements.  
  
But the ones on her thighs … one went toward her labia, and one toward her buttocks.  
  
The one at her labia slithered slowly over them, and then came back. It pushed in between them, slithering over her vulva, making her gasp at the sensations this afforded her.  
  
The one between her buttocks slithered up between her taut mounds of flesh, and then back again. She reached back, pulling her ass-cheek up, opening her anus slightly. The leopard slug placed its tail into the tiny opening, and slowly began to work its way backward, sliding into her, half-inch by half-inch.  
  
At the same time, its counterpart at her vagina began to do exactly the same to her vaginal canal, working its way inside her backwards, slowly, ever so slowly, sliding inside her hot, tight, slippery vagina.  
  
When each had inserted almost its full length - a good eight inches - into her body, front and back, it began to wriggle and writhe inside her. And all this time, the slugs on her breasts continued to stimulate and crawl over her breasts and nipples.  
  
The orgasm took a long time to build up, and the slugs in her orifices had to crawl out of her and back in again several times, but she finally came, massively, convulsing as the waves of pleasure drove all coherent thought from her mind.  
  
Carefully, she retrieved the slugs, apparently none the worse for their recent debut as sex toys. As she placed them back in the aquarium, she looked down at herself. Slug slime covered her breasts, thighs, groin and ass.  
  
She grinned and pulled her clothes on. If they noticed, let ‘em wonder.  
  
But that had been  _awesome_.  
  
Slug sex was definitely a go.


	11. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor inflicts slug sex on a submissive Emma, and fucks Brian. Brian is interested in Aisha. Aisha and Regent double-team Emma.

Sophia Hess lay under Madison Clements in the sixty-nine position, her thighs spread wide. She was enjoying herself immensely; it appeared that all she had to do was merely suggest a new sexual twist to what they were doing, and the two girls in the Cage with her eagerly followed her lead.  
  
This was life stripped back to the raw, to the basics. You used your body to get what you needed, and if it felt really good to do it, then all the better. She didn’t even resent Aisha for holding her in the Cage all that time; it had given her a whole new perspective on life, opened up her eyes. Also, the number of orgasms she had experienced since falling into Aisha’s hands was nothing short of phenomenal.  
  
And now she was back in the Cage, but this time,  _she_  was in charge. She knew what she was doing, and she could get out any time she wanted to.  
  
Of course, right now, she didn’t  _want_  to.  
  
As Madison worked at licking and nibbling at her arousal-slick labia, Sophia looked up at where Emma was doing the same for Madison’s soft, wet pussy. Sophia lifted her face and kissed Emma, who returned it, her lips tangy with Madison’s arousal, before going back to licking and lapping at Madison’s hot wet labia, sliding her tongue into Madison’s quivering vaginal canal.  
  
Sophia let her head loll back on the rubber matting as Madison’s mouth found all the right spots, sending surges of pleasure through her. “Yes …” she groaned. “Yes … yes … just like that.”  
  
The arousal surged abruptly as Madison ravaged her ultra-sensitive clitoris with her tongue, and Sophia went over the edge, arching her back and climaxing loudly. Emma’s work on Madison’s sex bore fruit just moments later, and Madison’s spasming vagina spattered her juices all over Sophia’s face.  
  
Sophia didn’t care; just then, Madison hit her with another orgasm, and another. After that, Sophia lost count.  
  
***  
  
Sophia lay back, Emma on top of her, kissing her gently and lovingly. Sophia kissed her in return, as Emma worked the dildo in and out of her tingling vagina, sliding it into her right up to the hilt, over and over again.  
  
“Oh, Ems,” she murmured. “Oh, Ems. Oh yes, just like that.”  
  
Beside them, Madison sat cross-legged, eating Sophia’s pie. Madison had given her such a comprehensive series of climaxes that Sophia had decided she could have the whole damn pie. She’d get another one for Emma, if this turned out to be as good as she thought it was going to be.  
  
Emma thrust into her harder and faster, lowering her face to Sophia’s breasts and kissing and licking her nipples; this made Sophia arch her back and catch her breath. The dildo pumped in and out of her slippery wetness, deeper and deeper, harder and harder.  
  
She clung to Emma, crying out, as the first orgasms hit, blasting through her, digging her nails into the other girl’s back. Emma drove her mercilessly from one climax to the next, until she finally collapsed on top of Sophia, panting hard. “Is that … is that good enough?” she asked.  
  
Sophia, not in a much better state, smiled up at her and kissed her. Their lips met, tongues touched, as they both enjoyed the kiss to its fullest. “Oh yes,” she said. “Definitely good enough.”  
  
She helped Emma roll off of her, the plastic penis sliding out of her well-used vagina, and kissed her again. Aisha tossed through two more pie packets, as well as two more bottles of water.  
  
Emma tore her pie packet open, then looked at the water. “Wow,” she said. “What did I do to earn this?”  
  
Aisha grinned. “For putting on a really good show,” she said. Emma and Madison looked at each other, then at the dildo still strapped to Emma’s hips. The direction of their thoughts was not hard to follow.  
  
 _If we put on a really good show with each other, we get more stuff._  
  
Neither one was thinking about the initial reactions they had shown when faced with the idea of having sex with each other for food and other supplies. Things had changed.  _They_  had changed.  
  
As if to illustrate this, Emma leaned across and shared a slow, lingering kiss with Madison; Madison responded by cupping Emma's breast in her hand and rubbing the nipple gently between finger and thumb. Emma's hand found Madison's sex and slowly caressed it.  
  
Sophia finished her pie, and held out her hand; Aisha tossed a tube of K-Y jelly through a hole in the Cage, and she caught it.  
  
“Right,” she said with a grin. “Who wants to be lubed and screwed first?”  
  
She giggled as they both responded eagerly.  
  
 _This is gonna be **fun** ,_ she thought.  
  
***  
  
Taylor wandered out of her room. "Aisha and Sophia around?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," said Alec, from the sofa, where he was engaging Brian in a brutal video-game death-match. "They've been out all day."  
  
"Huh," said Taylor. “I wanted to try something with Sophia.”  
  
Lisa leaned out of the kitchenette. “Oh, hi, Taylor,” she said. “I ….” Her voice trailed off. “Really?’ she asked in a strangled squeak. “I mean … really?”  
  
Brian and Alec looked at her, than at Taylor, who stared back defiantly. “Really what?” asked Brian at last.  
  
Taylor looked at Brian. “None of your business,” she said sweetly. “If you hadn’t turned me down that one time … maybe I’d tell you.” She looked at Lisa. “And yes, really. And trust me, it’s a lot more fun than it sounds.”  
  
Lisa just shook her head and retreated into the kitchenette.  
  
Brian cleared his throat. “Uh – your lunch is in the fridge.”  
  
She smiled at him. “Thanks, Brian.” She looked around. “Where’s Bitch?”  
  
Bruan shrugged. “Said she was moving out. Too much fucking going on, were her exact words.”  
  
“But she’s still in the Undersiders?” asked Taylor.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” said Brian. “Just not  _here.”_  
  
***  
  
Sophia thrust the dildo deep between Emma's firm rounded buttocks, spreading them apart and stretching her delicate anal sphincter almost to the point of pain.  
  
Emma felt nothing but pleasure. She lay face-down on the rubber matting, her face to the side, reaching up and back to rub her clitoris rapidly. Her ass was lubricated to a fare-thee-well, and the smoothly-ribbed dildo afforded her just enough friction for her to thoroughly enjoy it, provided she was relaxed enough to do so.  
  
Fortunately, she was indeed relaxed; Sophia was going at her hard and fast, holding her hips firmly and planting the dildo all the way up to the hilt with every driving stroke. All that Emma could articulate was a series of whimpers, driven from her by Sophia's ongoing assault on her tender bottom.  
  
And then Emma came, loudly and spectacularly, over and over, even as Sophia continued to fuck her senseless. Breathless and exhausted, the redhead slumped to the ground, the dildo sliding from her reddened ass.  
  
Madison, lying next to Emma, nursing her own throbbing butt, took her in her arms and kissed her gently. "Wow," she giggled as Sophia unbuckled the dildo and began to clean it, "you really did her ass good. Was that as hard as you did me?"  
  
Sophia grinned. "About that," she allowed. There were two tubes of K-Y jelly lying on the matting; she nudged these toward the girls with her foot. "Here you go. You've earned them."  
  
"Ooh, thank you, thank you!" enthused Madison, sitting up and leaning over to kiss Sophia. The dark-skinned girl immediately returned the kiss and pulled Madison into an embrace; the kiss became steadily more and more passionate, as hands caressed bodies, delving into secret places and cupping sensitive flesh.  
  
Outside the Cage, Aisha rubbed herself between the legs as Sophia helped Madison strap on the dildo, then got up on all fours so that the cute brunette could take her hard from behind.  _Wow,_  she thought. _She’s really turned them on to sex._  
  
She took another strap-on dildo from her bag and tossed it through a hole she opened in the field around the cage. Following this, she tossed in a riding crop and a pair of fluffy handcuffs.  
  
 _Let’s see what they do with these,_  she thought with a mischievous grin.  
  
***  
  
As the sun started to dip behimd the building at the end of the alleyway, Aisha called out to Sophia. “Okay, I’m ready to go. Who am I taking with me?”  
  
Sophia looked at the other two, then smiled. “Emma, today. I’ll stay here and keep Madison … company.”  
  
Emma looked apprehensive.  
  
Madison eyed Sophia. “You’re staying in the Cage with me, tonight?” she asked.  
  
Sophia nodded. “Just you and me. You like the idea?”  
  
Madison smiled. “Oh, yes.”  
  
Emma said, “Wait a minute. Where am I being taken to?”  
  
Aisha grinned. “It’s a secret. We can take Madison instead if you want.”  
  
“Uh … no,” said Emma. “I’ll go.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “Please.”  
  
Madison and Sophia were already entwined when Aisha opened the side of the Cage to allow Emma to exit. She had a light robe, panties, and sandals for the redhead to wear.  
  
“Now don’t go running off,” Aisha warned. “This is a really bad part of town.”  
  
“I won’t,” promised Emma. “I don’t even know where I am. And you’ve been feeding me, so I’d be stupid to run off.”  
  
Aisha took her by the hand. “If you’re really good, I might let you have sex with my boyfriend.”  
  
“Ooh,” said Emma. “Could I?”  
  
Aisha leaned up and gave her a kiss, which was returned in full measure. “I think it could be arranged,” she purred. Then she handed Emma one last thing.  
  
“What’s this?” asked Emma.  
  
“A blindfold,” Aisha told her. “Put it on. I’ll make sure you don’t trip over.”  
  
“Okay,” said Emma. Obediently, she put on the blindfold, and took Aisha’s hand again.  
  
***  
  
Brian heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. One set was firm, confident; the other stumbling, unsure. Frowning, he got up and went to the head of the stairs.  
  
“Aisha?” he said. “Who’s that with you?”  
  
“Shh!” said Aisha. “She’s a surprise for you-know-who!”  
  
Brian’s eyes opened wider. “Oh,” he said.  _“Oh.”_  
  
As the redheaded girl entered the living room, Lisa looked up. A strange smile crossed her face, and she rose and went and knocked on Taylor’s door.  
  
“Someone to see you,” she called.  
  
“Be right out,” was the muffled response.  
  
***  
  
Emma tilted her head.  _Do I know that voice?_  she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
In her room, Taylor lifted several leopard slugs off of her body and back into the tank. One was still in her vagina, but it would take too long for it to exit her body, so she moved it to where it could breathe, and left it there. Then she put on her clothes.  
  
***  
  
Aisha removed the blindfold, then leaned close to Emma’s ear and whispered, “The person who comes out that door is the person you have to please most in the world right now. You know how you had to be fucked to eat?”  
  
Emma nodded. She remembered very well.  
  
Aisha grinned. “Well, she’s the one you have to ask to fuck you, if you want to eat tonight.”  
  
Emma blinked. “Okay,” she said readily enough.  
  
And then the door opened. And Emma’s jaw dropped.  
  
***  
  
Taylor stepped out through the door, and then stopped dead.  
  
“What the fuck is  _she_  doing here?” she snarled.  
  
Aisha grinned. “Sophia and me caught her and we’ve been training her up as a pet. You like?”  
  
Taylor frowned. “A  _pet?”_  
  
“Sure,” said Aisha. “Emma, strip.”  
  
Obediently, Emma shrugged out of her robes, then stepped out of the sandals and rolled her panties down. Visible on her breasts, belly and thighs were several fading red welts.  
  
Regent sat up from his seat on the sofa, suddenly very attentive.  
  
“Damn,” he said. “That’s good for only a few days’ work.”  
  
“I have been refining my technique,” said Aisha, grinning.  
  
“And reading a dictionary, too, apparently,” observed Brian.  
  
Aisha gave him the finger, then turned to Taylor. “So, like I’ve been telling Emma here, if she wants to eat tonight … or, well, sleep on a bed, not be tied up at the bottom of the steps like a puppy-dog … she’s got to do whatever you say. When you say it. Or we can give her to Alec for the night. What do you say?”  
  
Taylor stared. “So I get to do whatever I want to her, tonight? What’s the catch?”  
  
Aisha shrugged. “Don’t maim her, don’t kill her?”  
  
Taylor frowned. “How about freaking her out, a lot?”  
  
“Oh, that’s fine,” grinned Aisha. “Oh yeah, we’ve been experimenting with BDSM too. She seems to like it. So you can tie her down to do whatever you want to do.”  
  
Taylor grinned. It was a thoroughly unsettling grin, at least to Emma. “Oh, I think I will.”  
  
“Um,” said Emma. “I might prefer Alec for the night. Which one’s Alec?”  
  
“That’ll be me,” said Regent. “But Taylor gets first pick. Sorry, Emma. You look like you could be fun in bed.”  
  
Taylor looked around at Lisa. “How long till dinner will be ready?”  
  
“An hour,” said Lisa. She looked at Emma. “Do exactly what she says. The suffering will be over more quickly, that way.”  
  
“Now, you aren’t supposed to hurt her,” said Aisha quickly.  
  
Taylor’s grin was even creepier. “Oh, I won’t be  _hurting_  her.” She pointed at the blindfold. “But I will want that. Plus some of those restraints I know you keep in your room, Lisa.”  
  
***  
  
When Emma entered Taylor’s bedroom, she wore just the blindfold and a steadily more terrified expression. Taylor guided her to lie on the bed, and fastened her down securely, face down.  
  
“What – what are you going to do to me?” asked Emma, a catch in her voice.  
  
Taylor smacked her hard on the ass, which also bore fading red weals from the riding crop. “Shut the fuck up. If I want you to open your mouth, I’ll tell you.”  
  
Emma shut her mouth and nodded.  
  
“Now,” said Taylor. “I want you to imagine that you are trapped in a dark place. Impossible to get out of. And there’s …” She went to the aquarium, and lifted out two leopard slugs. “Horrible …” One was placed in the small of Emma’s back. Emma squeaked in fright. “Horrible …” Another went on the base of Emma’s neck. Taylor got two more. “Things in there with you.” She placed these two on Emma’s left and right buttocks.  
  
The slugs started moving. Emma started sobbing with fear.  
  
“You want to know what they are?” breathed Taylor, getting two more and placing them on Emma’s legs.  
  
Emma nodded, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
Taylor leaned really close, and whispered, “Have you ever heard of the Vanuatu venomous sea slug? They like to seek warm, dark crevices to lay their eggs. If they’re disturbed, they inject their victim with a paralytic poison which kills you very …” She ran her nails over Emma’s arm, then pinched the soft flesh, causing Emma to flinch and whimper. “Very …” Another pinch, on the other arm. “Slowly.”  
  
There was, of course, no such thing as the Vanuatu venomous sea slug. But it sounded good. And Emma was taken in.  
  
At that moment, the first slug found the soft, tender flesh of Emma’s well-used vagina. It began to burrow between her labia.  
  
And then the other one found the crevice of her ass, and began to slide, tail first, into that tight aperture.  
  
And Emma began to scream.  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes, took her pants off, and slowly managed to extract that last slug, putting it back in the aquarium.  
  
***  
  
Aisha started. “Christ!” she exclaimed. “What’s she doing? Skinning her alive?”  
  
Lisa shook her head. “No,” she said sadly. “Just a little … payback.”  
  
Brian stared from one to the other. “And she’s not killing her.”  
  
Lisa shook her head. “No.”  
  
“Not hurting her.”  
  
Again, a shake of the head. “No.”  
  
“Is she even  _touching_  her?”  
  
Lisah shook her head. “Not as such, no.”  
  
Alec shook his head. “I am not  _ever_  getting her that pissed off at me.”  
  
Brian gave him a  _well, duh!_  look.  
  
At that moment, Taylor’s door opened. She exited, closing the door quietly behind her. In the room, sobbing interspersed with screams.  
  
“What?” she said, looking at them. “So I’m giving her a bit of her own medicine.”  
  
“You’re not covering her with bugs, are you?” asked Brian.  
  
Taylor shook her head and grinned. “No,” she said. “I’m doing worse. Much, much worse.” She reached down and grabbed Brian’s hand. “Come on.”  
  
“Where are we going?” asked Brian, getting to his feet.  
  
“Your room,” was the reply. By the time it registered, they were halfway there.  
  
“Wait, what?” said Brian. “You … me …”  
  
Taylor tugged on his arm. “Come  _on.”_ She gestured toward the noise coming from her room. “Right now, I’m as turned on as I’ve ever been in my life, and Aisha just may shank me if I screw her boyfriend, so it’s you and me.”  
  
She pulled him into his bedroom, and pushed the door shut behind them. This did nothing to cut down the noise of Emma’s screams. She pushed him backward on to the bed.  
  
“Pants,” she said. “Now.” She was already skinning out of her clothes.  
  
“But … what –“ he began.  
  
“Listen,” she said with exaggerated patience. “Would you like me to do the same thing to you as I am to Emma?”  
  
He listened to the screams, which were now interspersed with incoherent babbling. “Uh, no.”  
  
She nodded firmly. “Then pants.”  
  
Defeated, he took his pants off. Despite himself, he was already starting to become hard.  
  
She went to her knees before him, and began to lick and suck at his penis. He became harder at a much faster rate, falling back on to the bed with a groan. Slowly, carefully, she worked at encompassing his impressive erection with her mouth.  
  
When she judged him hard enough, she climbed on top of him. He saw strange shiny patches and trails on her skin, but dared not ask what they were from. All he knew was that when she said she was turned on, she was not lying. Her labia were swollen and shiny with her juices.  
  
Carefully, she rubbed the head of his cock back and forth between her labia, groaning out loud with the sensation. Then she seated it carefully where it would to the most good, and slowly bore down.  
  
Her eyes opened wide and she gasped as he slid into her. He was bigger than she expected, stretching her wider and wider as she slid down upon his shaft.  
  
He arched his back and groaned as he felt her engulfing him, sliding on to him, drawing him into the fire of her being.  
  
When she finally stopped sliding down, when her sparse pubic hair meshed with his, she began to work her hips back and forth, side to side, causing them both to moan with added arousal. Slowly, she began to move up and down, looking down to see the dark shaft sliding in and out of her tightly stretched labia.  
  
Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulders, rolling her over so that he ended up on top. She looked up at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered. “Do it to me. Now.”  
  
Pulling almost all the way out of her, he thrust hard into her yielding vaginal canal, over and over again. She cried out and clutched him to her, as his thrusts awoke pleasures she barely knew existed.  
  
He lifted her legs up until they rested on his shoulders, and then he began to really pump his erection into her quivering vagina, over and over, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. She cried out, indescribable sensations washing through her, building to a climax.  
  
She came. Again and again. His thick erection sent her over the edge into delirium; she cried out his name, clawing at his back.  
  
And then he reached his own orgasm, driving deep into her and releasing jet after jet of hot semen, spurting deep into her belly. She came again as he filled her up with his seed, pumping the last spurts into her with the last few strokes.  
  
He rolled off her, his penis already softening as it slid from her reddened vaginal canal. She slowly straightened her legs, and put her arm around him.  
  
“Wow,” she whispered. “That’s what I’ve been missing all this time.”  
  
He grinned wryly at her. “And if you’d approached me like that, back then … yeah, that’s what would have happened.”  
  
She kissed him. “That was good. Really, really good. Thanks.”  
  
His grin widened. “You’re the one who dragged me in here and raped me with threat of horror.” He indicated the wall, where Emma’s screams, though weakening, were still audible. “What the fuck are you  _doing_  to her, anyway?”  
  
So she explained to him in whispers, and he laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
***  
  
When they went out into the living room, Alec had Aisha naked, bent over the end of the sofa, while he steadily slid his penis into her willing asshole.  
  
“Wow,” said Taylor. “Is this what’s been going on while I’ve been in my room?”  
  
Brian nodded. “Pretty much. You could have jumped me out here, and no-one would have done much about it.”  
  
“Maybe given you points for – oooh! – style,” Aisha commented, with a groan in the middle.  
  
“So I see,” said Taylor. “So I see.” She nodded to Brian, who was eyeing Aisha’s bobbing breasts. “Have fun. I’m going to chat to Lisa.”  
  
***  
  
By the time dinner rolled around, Aisha was looking indecently satisfied, and Taylor had gone into her room and removed the slugs from Emma. Still quivering and shaken from her ordeal, Emma knelt readily beside Taylor’s chair, and accepted food from her hand only.  
  
“So, are you going to be a good girl?” asked Taylor of Emma.  
  
Emma nodded, her eyes downcast. “Yes,” she whispered.  
  
“Good,” Taylor stated. “You get to sleep with Aisha and Alec tonight. Do whatever they say, or … you will be sleeping in my room. Or not sleeping, as the case may be.”  
  
Emma shivered. “I’ll be good,” she whimpered.  
  
Aisha looked at Taylor, impressed. “Christ,” she said. “How did you manage  _that?”_  
  
Taylor grinned. “Ask Brian.”  
  
***  
  
When Brian went off to bed that night, with the sound of Aisha’s laughter echoing in his ears, he found Taylor lying in his bed.  
  
“Come on now …” he began.  
  
“Really?” she said. “You’re going to kick me out of bed?”  
  
He paused. “Well …”  
  
She grinned. “You loved it, and you know it.”  
  
He nodded, reluctantly. “Short, sharp and devastating. But yes, I enjoyed it.”  
  
She lay back, stretching langorously. “Well, we have all night to do it slow and get it right …”  
  
He considered this. Then he turned out the light and got in bed.  
  
Neither of them got very much sleep that night.  
  
Nor, for that matter, did Emma.


	12. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison agrees to be a sex slave. Taylor disciplines Emma, and forces her to make love to her, while Alec fucks Emma in the ass. Sophia fucks Madison. Aisha seduces Brian. Lisa decides to move out.

Sophia pumped the dildo hard between Madison's soft, yielding buttocks. Madison, her hands cuffed behind her back, uttered soft cries of pleasure, even though Sophia's thrusts were not gentle, and nor were her hands on Madison's breasts.  
  
"What are you?" panted Sophia; she was fit, but Madison had been very demanding. “Tell me what you are, or I won’t let you cum!”  
  
"I'm a dirty whore," moaned Madison. She arched her back and drove her buttocks back at Sophia's demanding strokes. "I'm a bitch, a cunt, a slut, a cow. I deserve to be tied up and fucked, because I'm a stupid cocksucker.". Her voice was rapid now, breathy, as Sophia increased her tempo.  
  
"Fuck my ass, fuck it hard. Make me your hot little whore, oh god fuck me harder fuck ME HARDERRR!"  
  
Her voice rose in a wail as Sophia's attentions drove her over the edge into a series of blinding orgasms. She bucked, as Sophia held tight to her hips and continued to violate her overstretched rectum with the pistoning dildo, crying out over and over in her extremity.  
  
She finally collapsed, panting, to the matting. Sophia let the dildo slide out of her abused anus and removed the handcuffs. Madison rolled over and put her arms around the dark-skinned girl.  
  
"I  _like_  being your dirty little whore," she murmured, nuzzling up to Sophia's neck. "You fuck me so good."  
  
Sophia cupped her breast, tweaking a nipple to elicit a gasp from the cute brunette. "You're such a hot little fuck," she purred. "But you know, you have to  _earn_ a good ass-fuck like that one."  
  
"Earn?" asked Madison with interest. "What do you want me to do to you?"  
  
Sophia kissed her. "I'm sure I'll think of  _some_ thing," she murmured.  
  
Madison slid her hand over Sophia's stomach, past the jutting dildo, down to her moist sex. Gently, teasingly, she began to rub it. Sophia murmured in enjoyment, and let her legs fall open.  
  
"Got a question," she breathed, as she let her hand fall to Madison's delicate labia.  
  
"What?" moaned Madison, as Sophia's fingers expertly parted the arousal-swollen nether lips, and slid inside her.  
  
"If I let you out of here, to go back home, but you had to give up the sex like we're doing now ... Would you go?"  
  
"Fuck, no," panted Madison. "Not unless you and me and Emma could get together and fuck each other stupid, like every night."  
  
Sophia shook her head. “Nope,” she said, catching her breath as Madison slid two fingers into her, and gently began to fuck her with them. “Just going back home, taking up your life. Like you were never gone.”  
  
“Fuck, I’d go insane,” murmured Madisin, then kissed Sophia hard. “It took you a little while to show me, but ... no fucking way. I’d spread my legs for Dad first.”  
  
Sophia kissed her back. “That sounds kinda hot,” she said. “You think your dad would like to tie you up and fuck you?”  
  
Madison bit Sophia’s lip, drawing it out almost to the point of pain. Instead of answering, she whispered in Spohia’s ear. Sophia looked very interested, and unstrapped the dildo.  
  
***  
  
Aisha leaned against the wall, waiting until Madison finished screwing Sophia into the rubber matting. The former vigilante had both arms and both legs wrapped around the cute brunette as the jury-rigged arrangement of straps allowed her to penetrate Sophia in both orifices at the same time.  
  
Sophia came loudly and frequently, raking her nails across Madison’s back, encouraging her with spectacularly obscene invective. Aisha took note of some of the more lurid phrases; Alec might be interested.  
  
“Christ all-fucking-mighty,” she muttered. “Are they going for the world fucking record, or what?”  
  
And then she realised her own pun, and laughed out loud. Finding the control for the Cage, she hit the switch and turned the whole thing off. However, such was the intensity with which Madison was giving her all to the sex with Sophia, neither of them noticed for some moments.  
  
Finally, they stopped and looked up; Madison flushed and sweating, Sophia just sweating, with the dildos still buried deep within Sophia’s twitching vagina and asshole.   
  
“Hey,” said Aisha, tossing a pair of robes on to the ground. “Get your asses dressed. Time for Madison to meet the family.”  
  
Slowly, Madison got up, sliding the paired dildos out of Sophia. She unstrapped them, and put on the robes. “Where are we going?” she asked. “Not back to my parents?”  
  
Aisha shook her head, grinning. “Where you can get some real cock inside you,” she said. “Just ask Sophia.”  
  
Madison turned to Sophia as the latter donned her own robes. “Really?” she asked.  
  
“Oh god,” said Sophia. “I can’t even begin to describe it.”  
  
Madison didn’t even demur as Aisha fitted a blindfold to her face.  
  
***  
  
“So, Emma,” said Taylor cheerfully, reclining on the sofa. Emma stood there nervously, wearing the flimsy bra and panties that had been gifted to her by Alec and Aisha. These were, of course, easily removed, and concealed virtually nothing anyway.  
  
“Y-yes?” asked Emma cautiously.  
  
Taylor raised an eyebrow. “Was there anything you wanted to say to me?”  
  
Emma nodded violently. “Oh god, yes,” she babbled. “I’m so sorry. So very, very sorry. I wish I’d never done any of that to you. I wish I’d never listened to Sophia –“  
  
“Stop!” snapped Taylor, raising one finger. Emma shut up.  
  
Taylor sat up on the sofa. “Blaming Sophia now, are you?” she asked quietly.  
  
Emma whimpered. “No, but she –“  
  
Taylor stood up and slapped her hard, across the face. Emma rocked back with the impact. Taylor slapped her again, on the other side of her face. Emma reeled back a couple of paces.  
  
“One more time,” said Taylor, her voice low but dangerous. “Or it’s back to the bedroom again.”  
  
Emma squeezed her thighs together to prevent her bladder from releasing the urine it desperately wanted to let go right now.  
  
“It was my fault, all my fault,” she whimpered. “I gave Sophia the idea, I told Madison and the others to pick on you. I wanted to make you hurt, to push you down. I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry …”  
  
Taylor nodded. “So do you know what the price of your sin is?”  
  
Emma shook her head, tears in her eyes.  
  
Taylor showed her teeth in what might have been a smile. “I get to do anything I want to you, that doesn’t actually maim or kill you. Anyone else in the house can fuck you, any way they like, any time they like, and you have to let them.” She paused. “Are we understood in this?”  
  
Emma, face pale, nodded.  
  
Taylor gestured to the flimsy clothing that Emma wore. "Take that shit off, for a start," she ordered. "You don't wear clothes around here till I tell you that you can wear fucking clothes. Who the fuck do you think you are, anyway? Fucking putting on clothes? What the fuck will it be next? Eating without permission?"  
  
Emma hastily removed the offending items. "I'm sorry," she said fearfully. "But Aisha said I could -"  
  
Taylor grabbed her firm breast, squeezing it painfully, digging her nails in. Emma stopped talking with a gasp of pain. Taylor used her grip to pull Emma close in to her face. The redhead's face twisted in a grimace, but she did not cry out or resist.  
  
"Aisha," said Taylor in a cold, deadly voice, "can  _give_  you anything she wants. But it's nor Aisha you ask if you want to wear shit.". She grabbed Emma's other breast, and punctuated each of her next four words with a shake that dug her nails in harder.  _"Is. That. Fucking. Clear?"_  
  
Emma nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"So who  _do_  you ask?" pressed Taylor, not relaxing her grip.  
  
"Y-you?" asked Emma, biting off a sob.  
  
Taylor twisted Emma's breasts savagely. Emma cried out with pain. "Sorry, was that a question or a  _fucking answer?"_  she shouted in Emma's face.  
  
"It was an answer!" blurted Emma. "You tell me if I can wear shit, no-one else!"  
  
Taylor looked her in the eye for a long moment before relaxing her grip and releasing Emma's now reddened breasts.  
  
"Good answer," she said with a smile. "Now, have I given you permission to wear clothes?"  
  
Emma shook her head. "No, you haven't."  
  
Taylor nodded. "Correct. So, what will you be doing?"  
  
Emma took a deep breath. "Not wearing anything, until you tell me that I can."  
  
Taylor nodded approvingly. "And ...?"  
  
Emma looked startled. "Uh, what ...?". She frantically tried to think of anything that Taylor may have told her to do.  
  
Taylor raised her hand.  _"And ...?"_  she repeated more threateningly.  
  
Emma cowered. "And anything else you tell me to do?" she guessed wildly.  
  
Taylor lowered her hand and caressed Emma's cheek gently. "What do you know, she  _can_  learn, after all."  
  
Emma closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Taylor's palm. "Thank you," she said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at Taylor. "Do you want to fuck me?" she asked hopefully. "You can do my ass if you want. Aisha gave me lube."  
  
"So you really like to fuck?" asked Taylor.  
  
Emma nodded eagerly. "Since Sophia got us the lube, it's been a lot of fun. I love the way Madison fucks me."  
  
Taylor nodded. "Okay, fine.". She raised her voice. "Alec!"  
  
Alec emerged from his room, looking rumpled. "'Lo, Taylor. 'Sup?"  
  
"Can I get Aisha's strap-on?" asked Taylor. "Emma and I need to do some serious fucking."  
  
Alec nodded. "Cool. Can I watch?"  
  
Taylor shook her head. "Not this time. Maybe later.". She paused. "Have you ...?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure. Did that last night.". He looked at Emma, who got down on all fours and started kissing Taylor's feet.  
  
Taylor nodded. "Nicely done.". She grinned. "Okay, you can watch."  
  
"Cool," he said. "Can I have her when you're finished?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming I'll be finished with her today."  
  
He grinned. "Good point. Well,  _if_  you finish with her today, can I use her for a bit? I like the way she squeaks when I put it in her ass."  
  
She chuckled. "Sounds like a plan.". She looked down at Emma. "Other foot."  
  
Emma obediently started kissing Taylor's other foot. Taylor looked at Alec with an approving nod. He raised his hands. "Hey, I stopped controlling her a minute ago," he grinned. "This is all her.". He raised a finger. "I'll get that dildo."  
  
***  
  
They stood in Taylor's bedroom. Emma looked expectantly at Taylor and Alec. "What do you want me to do?" she asked submissively.  
  
Taylor tossed the dildo on to the bed. "Make love to me. Give me the best sex of my life. Make me come as hard as I've ever done in my life. Or ...". She didn't have to articulate the threat; all it took was a glance at the large aquarium, with squirming slugs visible inside.  
  
Emma looked in the same direction, and visibly flinched. She took a deep breath and approached Taylor. Gingerly, she put her arms around the taller girl, and kissed her. Taylor barely responded; Emma tried harder, caressing Taylor's clothed body, and rubbing her own naked body against her.  
  
Taylor kissed her back, and Emma responded avidly, sliding her tongue into Taylor’s mouth, sucking on Taylor’s tongue in return, running her hands over Taylor’s breasts and buttocks.  
  
“Mmm,” murmured Taylor. “Keep it up. I’m starting to get interested.”  
  
Emboldened, Emma slid her hands up under Taylor’s shirt, caressing her skin, until she reached the bra. She carefully undid it, then slid her hands under it, to cup and caress Taylor’s small, firm breasts. Taylor let her remove the t-shirt, and the bra as well, before they recommenced kissing and caressing one another.  
  
Emma squeaked when Taylor pushed a finger into her ass; Taylor raised an eyebrow toward Alec, who grinned and shrugged. Taylor grinned back, then sighed, and caressed Emma’s head as she suckled on Taylor’s nipples.  
  
Emma carefully and lovingly undressed Taylor, kissing and caressing her skin as it was uncovered. She gently pushed Taylor back on to the bed and crawled up alongside her. She kissed Taylor, caressing her now-naked body. Taylor kissed her back, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipple. Emma breathed deeply through her nose, and kissed Taylor harder still.  
  
Slowly, rubbing her breasts on Taylor’s body, Emma made her way to the foot of the bed, and spread Taylor’s thighs. She knelt, then, and lowered her face to the junction of Taylor’s thighs, where her soft moist sex waited.  
  
Alec saw them first; the bugs swarming behind Emma as she began to explore Taylor’s labia with her tongue. He bit his tongue and watched, trying desperately to keep his face straight.  
  
Emma felt the first bugs crawling on her body, and twitched. She looked around, to find a swarm advancing on her. “Fuck!” she said. “Fuck, what the fuck?”  
  
Taylor lifted herself on to her elbows to watch as Emma frantically brushed bugs off of her body.  
  
“I notice you’ve stopped,” she observed. “So it’s the slugs then?”  
  
Emma stopped and stared at her, stricken. “You .. I … what?” she stammered.  
  
Taylor pointed at herself. “You were just doing a very good job, and now you’ve stopped. If you don’t want the slugs, I suggest you get back to work.”  
  
“But – the bugs –“ protested Emma.  
  
“Relax,” Taylor assured her. “None of them are  _too_  poisonous.” She lay back. “If I don’t feel mouth on my pussy in ten seconds, I’m going to assume slugs are what you want.”  
  
Emma was eating her out again in seven.  
  
She whimpered as the bugs swarmed over her, their chitinous legs scratching her delicate skin, but she kept at it. She jerked as a couple of the larger beetles locked their formidable pincers on her nipples and let go to swing free, but she didn’t pause in her attentions.  
  
The bugs did everything that Taylor could think of to distract her from her appointed task, but Emma grimly continued on. She was scratched, nipped and had her labia pinched. Clenching her eyes shut, she continued to pleasure Taylor, finally managing to drive her into a series of orgasms that nearly lifted her off the bed.  
  
Taylor stretched, after the last of the climaxes had passed. “Nice,” she murmured. A command had the bugs disperse. “Alec, you can have her ass now, if you want. Emma, keep going. I like the way you do things.”  
  
“All right,” grinned Alec. “Thanks, Taylor. You’re a legend.” He got up and dropped his pants; his penis, already quite hard, protruded out before him. Emma jolted as he got down behind her and began to penetrate her arousal-slick vagina.  
  
“Wow, fuck,” he said. “She’s fucking tight.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” said Taylor. ‘Oh god Emma, do that again.”  
  
Emma, feeling Alec spreading her vaginal canal with his cock, did that again. The waves of pleasure washing through her were astounding. This was what sex with a guy was like. Oh  _fuck_  yes.  
  
Once Alec had had his erection all the way up inside Emma, he pulled out and began prodding at her tight brown pucker. She gasped as he started to force his way in between her rounded buttocks, then squeaked involuntarily as his head popped inside her.  
  
Alec had had her every way that a man could have a woman, last night. And Aisha had had her most of those ways as well, courtesy of a strap-on dildo. She had fucked, sucked, licked and been sodomised, repeatedly and with variations.  
  
She wanted to do it all over again.  
  
And here was Alec, fucking her ass with his wonderful, wonderful cock, because Taylor said he could.  
  
As Alec slid his penis deep inside her tight butt, she raised her head slightly.  
  
“Taylor?” she ventured.  
  
“Yeah, Emma?” Taylor purred, still on a high from the last climax.  
  
“Thank you,” said Emma simply. “Thank you for – ooooh! – everything.”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer; she just lay back and let Emma eat her out, licking and lapping at her swollen labia, drinking of her juices, exploring her most secret places with her very naughty tongue. Emma was extremely motivated; she pushed Taylor to climax after climax, worrying at her firmly erect clitoris over and over again.  
  
***  
  
Aisha and Sophia got back with Madison, to hear the unmistakeable sounds of sex coming from Taylor’s bedroom. Curious, Aisha peeked in, to see Emma giving Taylor the tongue-lashing of her life, with Alec giving his own contribution to Emma, via her tightly-stretched anus.  
  
“Well, damn,” she muttered. “Brian? You home?”  
  
Yawning, Brian emerged from his bedroom. “I was trying to sleep, with the wild monkey sex going on in Taylor’s room,” he said. “What’s – oh.”  
  
At the sight of him, Sophia dropped her robes and stood naked before him. After a moment of hesitation, Madison did the same.  
  
“Damn,” he said. “You brought back another one.” He grinned. “Taylor’s gonna be in hog heaven.”  
  
“Taylor?” asked Madison. “Taylor’s here?”  
  
Aisha grinned. “Yup. And she’s the one you gotta please around here.”  
  
“Oh shit,” said Madison. “Oh shit. I am so dead.”  
  
“Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay,” said Sophia. “She used to be really mad at all of us, but I think she’s getting better.” She embraced the brunette and began to kiss and caress her. Madison responded, her lips going to Sophia’s breast and suckling on her.  
  
Wordlessly, Aisha handed Sophia a dildo. Sophia smiled as she continued to caress Madison, bending her over the sofa.  
  
“Are you ready to be my dirty little whore?” she asked, as she strapped the dldo on.  
  
“Oh, yes, Sophia,” breathed Madison. “Do you want me to call you Daddy this time?”  
  
Sophia grinned as she slathered lube on the dildo. “You’re a nasty, nasty girl, Madison.”  
  
“Oh, yes, Daddy,” moaned Madison, already throughly turned on. “Are you going to fuck your little girl in the ass?”  
  
Aisha grinned up at Brian, and rubbed his crotch, which was starting to swell inside his shorts. “So, you like what I do with ‘em, big bro?”  
  
Brian watched as Sophia forced the dildo deep between Madison’s yielding buttocks, feeling himself becoming hard at the sight. Aisha’s touching him didn’t hurt either.  
  
“Oh god yes,” he said, then looked down with surprise as Aisha pulled his shorts down far enough to free his thick erection. “Aisha?” he blurted in surprise.  
  
She grinned, then lowered her mouth to taste just the tip of his cock. “Do you want to fuck Sophia while she fucks Madison … or is your little sister good enough for you?”  
  
Bent over the sofa, Madison cried out with pleasure as Sophia rammed the dildo home hard into her ass. “Oh god yes, Daddy!” she moaned. “Fuck your little girl’s ass!”  
  
Sophia seemed to be turned on by this; so was Aisha. She stripped off her tank top to reveal her taut breasts, and skinned out of her ripped denim shorts and tights. Brian watched her disrobing with increasing arousal; her body was trim and rounded, and utterly desirable.  
  
Aisha grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him down with her, to the rug. As Sophia began to really ream Madison’s ass with the dildo, the two siblings kissed and caressed one another. Gently, Brian caressed Aisha’s breasts, licked her nipples, and then traced his tongue down her stomach. Aisha arched her back as his tongue found her clitoris, and began its job of driving her out of her mind.  
  
In Madison’s mind, she was bent over the sofa at home, and her father – big strong Daddy! – was really fucking her ass, ramming his thick cock deep between her butt cheeks, causing her to cry out with pleasure. “Fuck me, Daddy,” she panted. “Fuck me hard. Call me a whore.”  
  
“You’re a stupid fucking whore,” Sophia responded. “A slut who open her legs to anyone. You fuck your teachers at school, don’t you?”  
  
Mind spinning with the sheer arousal she was feeling, Madison went along with the fantasy. “Oh god yes, Daddy. I let Mr Gladly fuck me all the time. He keeps me back from class and runs his hand up my leg under my skirt …”  
  
Sophia rammed the dildo hard into Madison’s ass, and tweaked her nipples. Madison cried out as she came, ass pulsating around the thrusting dildo. Once she got her breath back, she continued to describe her imaginary escapades at Winslow High.  
  
Aisha sucked her brother’s cock, her mouth hot and wet on his thick member. He groaned and arched his back as she licked and slurped at him, tasting his precum and wanting more. He ran his hands over her body, causing her to catch her breath as he caressed her more sensitive areas.  
  
“… and then I take my skirt off and make the football team chase me around the field until they catch me, then they all fuck me, one after the other …”  
  
Brian poised over Aisha, his penis pressing gently at the entrance to her vagina. “Let me know if I have to stop,” he said quietly.  
  
“”Fuck that,” she snapped. “Put it in me, big bro. Ever since I’ve watched you fucking Sophia with it, I’ve wanted that thing in me.”  
  
Slowly, carefully, he began to press into her. She was tight, so tight. Her eyes opened wide as he continued to invade her slippery wetness, pushing deep into her tight pussy.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” she groaned. “Oh, fuck …”  
  
“Good god,” he panted, when he was just halfway into her. “I’m not in your ass by mistake, am I?”  
  
“Nope,” she grinned. “My ass is tighter than this.”  
  
“Fuck, that might prove fatal,” muttered Brian, then started pumping his hips slowly, pushing himself deeper into Aisha, stroke by stroke. She grunted at each stroke, gasping as he filled her deeper and deeper with his thick erection.  
  
By the time he had all of his length buried in her, his pubic hair resting against her smooth pubis, she was making little gasping noises, her arms and legs wrapped around him.  
  
He kissed her, gently. She responded, hard and hot.  
  
“Are you -?” he began.  
  
“If you ask me if I’m all right  _instead of fucking me_ , I’m gonna kill you,” she growled.  
  
“… right,” he agreed. Slowly pulling out a little, he pushed back into her, causing her to cry out. He did it again; she cried out, more loudly.  
  
Her nails were digging into his back by the time he got up a good rhythm, and she was chanting obscenities under her breath, interspersed with incoherent noises of sheer pleasure. Her tightly-stretched vaginal canal was clenched around his invading member, and she seemed determined to take as much of him into her body as she could.  
  
Abruptly, she climaxed, screaming into his ear as she did so. He kept sliding into her, over and over again. She came again, and again. He wasn’t far off it himself, and when he did come, she climaxed with him, spurred on by the sensation of his cum jetting into her womb.  
  
Even as he came, he thrust hard into her, over and over again, his hot white seed blasting deep inside her. And she came with him, clutching at him and screaming his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
Eventually, he got his wits back, and rolled off of Aisha, to the sound of general applause. They both looked up to see Taylor, Alec, Emma, Madison and Sophia – Emma and Madison looking particularly worn around the edges, and Taylor looking remarkably smug – sitting or standing in a position to watch them, and clapping loudly.  
  
“It’s about fucking time,” remarked Sophia. “I’ve been watching you two, and the sexual tension was fucking unbearable. I was gonna invite you both to bed, just to get it over with.”  
  
Taylor giggled; she had her arms around Emma, caressing her. Sophia was likewise caressing Madison.  
  
“I’ve got one thing to say,” declared Brian, with the utmost dignity, as he got up.  
  
“What’s that?” demanded Aisha..  
  
Brian turned to her with a grin. “Seconds?”  
  
“Ooh,” she said. “Ooh.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said. Picking her up, he slung her over his shoulder, and carried her toward his bedroom. “We might be a while, guys,” he said. “Don’t wait up.”  
  
“Huh,” said Alec. “I think I’m jealous.”  
  
“Don’t be,” said Sophia. “This is Madison. She’s willing to do anything you tell her to do. What say we go and find out exactly how far that goes?”  
  
“Ms Hess,” he said with a bow, “I like the way you think.” He took one of Madison’s hands with his; Sophia took the other. Together, they led a somewhat apprehensive-looking Madison toward his bedroom.  
  
Taylor looked at Emma, and Emma looked back at Taylor.  
  
“Well, you know,” said Taylor, “I’m still a bit pissed at you guys for what you did. But not as pissed at you, as I was earlier.” She ran her hand over Emma’s thighs. “Though I do think you need a bit more punishment,” she purred. “What do you say?”  
  
“Oh, yes please,” breathed Emma. “I  _love_  the way you punish me.” Getting up from the sofa, she virtually dragged Taylor into her bedroom.  
  
The door shut behind them.  
  
***  
  
In her room, Tattletale eased one earplug out, then jammed it back in as more sounds of sexual abandon reverberated through the wall.  
  
_Fuck,_  she thought.  _Bitch had the right idea. I wonder if I can move in with her?_


	13. Interlude: Lisa and Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa becomes Bitch's bitch. This works for her.

Bitch looked up in annoyance as the dogs started barking loudly. A command quieted them, and then she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Fuck," she grumbled. "I just got them settled, too."  
  
With a whistle and a gesture, she called Brutus and Judas to her side; her power started them growing as she stomped toward the door. Whoever this was, she was gonna make them sorry they had trespassed on her territory ...  
  
She flung the door open. About to order her dogs to attack, she paused. Lisa stood there, but it wasn't a Lisa she was familiar with. Instead of her normal chirpy, cheery, know-it-all expression, she looked worn. Tired. The circles under her eyes showed that she hadn't been sleeping well. Her whole  _body_  drooped. If she was a dog, her tail would be between her legs.  
  
"Fuck," said Rachel. "What the fuck's happened to  _you?"_  
  
Lisa's eyes were downcast, her entire posture defeated. "Can I come in? Please?"  
  
For a moment, Bitch debated telling her to fuck off, but the body posture reminded her too much of dogs she had rescued, that were at the end of their strength. "Yeah, sure," she grunted. "Brutus, Judas, sit. Come on in."  
  
Lisa entered, dragging a duffel bag behind her. Rachel frowned. "What the fuck?" she asked. "You're not fucking moving in  _here_."  
  
"Please?" begged Lisa. "Just for a little while? I'll stay out of your way, clean up after the dogs, help throw balls for them, whatever you want. But I  _can't_  go back to the loft."  
  
"Only if you tell me what the fuck is going on," Rachel said stubbornly.  
  
Lisa sighed. "It's the three bitches. Sophia, Emma and Madison?". She glanced at Rachel to make sure she understood. Rachel nodded once, fractionally. Lisa took a breath. "Well, Aisha's brought them all back, and everyone's using them as sex toys. Even Taylor."  
  
She slumped to her knees and clasped her hands over her temples. "There's too much sex going around. I'm picking up on all of it. Way too much information. I had to get away. I haven't been able to sleep for two days."  
  
Her distress was obvious. Rachel frowned again. "Why not just get laid then?" she asked practically. "You desperately want a fuck; I can tell that from here."  
  
"But I  _can't!"._ Lisa's voice was almost a wail. "Any time I start getting intimate with a guy, I get all the information.  _Everything!_  It totally ruins the mood!"  
  
Bitch eyed her. She'd seen female dogs in this state. In heat, desperate for release, but unable to let it happen willingly. Too nervous, too frightened, whatever.  
  
She'd be of no use to Rachel in this state. Something had to be done.  
  
"Fine," she grunted. She grabbed Lisa by the arm, dragged her to her feet. "Come on."  
  
“What?” said Lisa. “What’s going on? What are you doing?”  
  
Bitch ignored her; she more or less dragged Lisa into the room she slept in, pushed her on to the mattress she used as her bed. “Strip.” She shrugged out of her own jacket, peeled off the undershirt she wore. Her breasts came free, stretching and bobbing as she lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Then she kicked off her boots.  
  
“What the fuck?” asked Lisa. “You can’t seriously be intending to have sex with me. I’m not even  _into_  girls.”  
  
“Nor am I,” said Bitch pragmatically, kicking one boot, then the other, across the room, where they hit the wall. She undid her jeans. “You need a fuck. So do I. Fucking  _strip,_  or I’ll cut the clothes off of you.”  
  
Lisa must have realised that she was serious; she began to pull her t-shirt off. Rachel stepped out of her jeans, kicked her panties off, and joined her on the mattress. Lisa had some kind of fancy bra on; Bitch didn’t have much use for them. It wasn’t that her breasts were too small, but it was one more thing she had to worry about. So most days she didn’t bother.  
  
By the time she had Lisa’s bra off, the girl was down to her panties. She turned to Rachel. “Are you sure about this –“ she began. Rachel grabbed her and kissed her, hard.  
  
Lisa wasn’t a bad kisser, once she got over the surprise. Rachel had screwed a couple of boys, and a girl once, just to see what it was like. She preferred guys. But there was always the problem that they’d think there was more to it than just scratching an itch. Like this. She hadn’t had some for a while, and fingering herself just wasn’t cutting it any more. But Lisa  _knew_  shit. She’d know what Rachel needed doing.  
  
Lisa’s breath was taken away when Rachel kissed her. There was no softness, no gentleness. It was like being kissed by a guy. Hard, unyielding, demanding. A hand on her breast, squeezing. She was off-balance, instinctively trying to get a read on the situation. Rachel was pulling her panties down, running a work-roughened hand between her thighs.  
  
It was simple. Rachel just wanted to fuck. She wasn’t about the tenderness, about the cuddling afteward. She just wanted to get her rocks off, and to make Lisa come a bunch in the meantime.  
  
Tentatively, Lisa ran her hand over Rachel’s body. Hard, muscular, solid. Large breasts, larger than her own. She pinched a nipple; Rachel inhaled, then kissed her again. She was starting to feel something; Rachel’s hand between her legs, squeezing her sex, rubbing her labia, was doing something to her. She kissed Rachel back, feeling the beginnings of the abandonment. The desire. The arousal.  
  
Rachel was not a gentle lover. That was fine; gentle was not was Lisa needed. She needed someone to take charge of her body, to push her into the orgasms she desperately craved. Her body, its twitches, her moans, they were an open book to Rachel. Her own power did not feed her the usual stream of squick-inducing information from her partner; Rachel didn’t have any secret kinks that she wished/hoped Lisa would fulfill. No expectations or disappointments –  _I wish her tits were bigger. I want to fuck her up the ass._  
  
Rachel just wanted to fuck and get it over with. That was it. The beginning and end of it.  
  
Lisa twitched, moaned, squirmed, felt Rachel’s hands squeezing her soft, pliant body. Cupping and molding her breasts. Felt a finger slide between her labia, penetrating her tight wet warmth.  
  
“Oh god,” she moaned, and kissed Rachel again. Her nails raked over Rachel’s broad back, her hands slid over the heavier girl’s buttocks, caressed her. She felt for Rachel’s sex, ran her fingers through the thick bush that adorned it – Bitch obviously didn’t believe in shaving – and caressed her labia. Rachel shuddered and squeezed her breast, lowering her mouth to bite Lisa on the side of the neck.   
  
Lisa pinched Rachel’s clitoris, then ran her fingers up and down between the swollen labia, feeling the slippery juices already there. She pushed a finger inside of her teammate, then a second one.  
  
 _“Fuck,”_  growled Rachel.  _“Yes.”_  
  
Their naked bodies moved about one another on the bed; without speech, without thought, they ended up in a sixty-nine position. Lisa was on the underside, trapped by Rachel, dominated by her. Above her, Rachel’s slick-wet vagina and labia; to either side, Rachel’s muscular thighs.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She began to do it.  
  
Rachel felt Lisa begin to lick at her, her tongue doing amazing things to Rachel’s streaming sex. She lowered her head between Lisa’s splayed thighs, and proceeded to return the favour. Her hands were free, and she slid a finger between Lisa’s labia, making the blonde girl cry out and shudder, even as she continued to eat Rachel’s pussy.  
  
Lisa arched her back as Bitch slid one finger in and out of her vaginal canal, over and over again; she moaned as another finger slid into her ass, spreading her tight anal sphincter and giving her an entirely new set of sensations. And still Rachel lapped and licked at her, driving her wild with arousal.  
  
Rachel’s juices were thick and musky, and she had not washed in a few days, so her scent permeated everywhere below her waist, but Lisa found it strangely arousing. She smelled  _natural_ , and the more aroused Bitch became, the more her juices flooded Lisa’s face. And what Rachel was doing to her – oh god –   
  
Lisa arched her back and came explosively, crying out as the sensations blasted through her body and brain. She did her best to keep working on Rachel, pulling herself up so that she could slide her tongue into the auburn-haired girl’s vaginal canal.  
  
This triggered Rachel’s orgasm; she shuddered, and let out a long, low moan. Lisa kept it up, sliding her tongue up and down between Rachel’s well-distended labia, then lashing it over her erect clitoris. Rachel came again and again; Lisa’s well-honed instincts let her know what to do next to keep her going. She ate out Rachel’s pussy, slid a finger into her ass, and reached under to squeeze her breast.  
  
However, Rachel got her revenge; she returned to ravaging Lisa’s well-eaten labia, and drove her into another few orgasms before they both collapsed panting to the bed. Rachel rolled off of Lisa, and they sprawled side by side on the mattress.  
  
“Well, fuck,” said Lisa, once she got her breath back. “I think I needed that.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Rachel. “Me too. She got up and started getting dressed. “I’ll show you where the dog food is.”  
  
Lisa smiled as she climbed off the mattress and reached for her panties. “We’ll do this again?”  
  
Rachel shrugged. “You need to get laid again, we’ll fuck. Don’t make a thing of it.”  
  
Lisa nodded. “I can live with that.”  
  
Rachel didn’t answer; the conversation, as far as she was concerned, was over.  
  
***  
  
Rachel switched on the Coleman lantern. There was no electricity to Bitch’s lair, as Lisa was finding out. But it was kind of cosy there, just the two of them, with the dogs lying around. They sat on the mattress, side by side, eating prepackaged meals. Lisa felt oddly grateful to Rachel for having taken her in, for what they had done earlier that day.  
  
It was weird. She didn’t feel  _attracted_  toward the stocky girl. Just ... she knew they would have sex again. And she was good with that. She wanted to do that. Because Rachel approached sex without expectations. For her, it just  _was._  
  
She felt sore all over. She had rarely worked as hard as she had just this past day. Feeding the dogs, picking up crap, throwing the balls, playing with them, checking their ears and paws and mouths.  
  
But it was kind of  _worth_  it. She wasn’t able to evaluate dogs on the level that she could with humans, but she could still pick an unwell animal from a healthy one, and one with a limp from one that had four good paws. Rachel hadn’t praised her – she saved that for her dogs – but she had given Lisa an approving nod, from time to time.  
  
“Rachel ... Bitch ...” she said tentatively.  
  
“What?” asked Rachel bluntly.  
  
“I ... wanted to say. Thanks. For letting me stay here. And help. I’ve enjoyed myself ...”  
  
She broke off. Rachel was looking at her.  
  
“Did you want to fuck again, is that it?” asked the auburn-haired girl abruptly.  
  
Lisa went to protest, to say no. And then she stopped herself, because Rachel’s words had started a coiling of warmth in her stomach. And her  _no, of course not!_ became  _mmm, yes please._  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “I want to fuck again. If that’s okay with you.”  
  
Rachel nodded. “We can do that,” she said.  
  
Lisa smiled to herself, and peeled off her t-shirt.  
  
***  
  
Naked, they rolled apart, panting heavily, sheened with sweat. Lisa’s eyes were wide and staring. What Rachel had done to her ...  _oh god._  But it had been so good, so very good.  
  
Rachel leaned across and switched off the Coleman lantern. “Get some sleep,” she ordered. “Big day tomorrow.”  
  
Darkness fell across them, and Lisa curled up on the mattress. Rachel pulled a tattered blanket over the both of them. It was natural to snuggle up to her; natural that Rachel’s arms should find their way around Lisa’s naked body.  
  
 _In this relationship,_  thought Lisa,  _I’m the bitch._  
  
 _Bitch’s bitch._  
  
 _I can live with that._  
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	14. The Final Countdown Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa decides that she likes it with Bitch, goes back to the Undersiders. Talks to Taylor, showers with her, fucks her. Suggests a final punishment to deal with the bitches.

Lisa eased into wakefulness. She was naked, as was Rachel. They lay close, their bodies pressing together, limbs entwined, as befitted their ongoing relationship.  
  
Such as it was, Lisa corrected herself. They did not have a ‘relationship’ as would be recognised by most couples. There was no sweetness, no romanticism. Absent were the little lies that such couples would tell one another, and pretend to believe. Rachel’s foreplay was abrupt and to the point; they never made love. It was just sex between them; that was it, no finer feelings. They fucked. It was as simple as that, and as satisfying.  
  
It was exactly what Lisa needed,  _had_ needed for some time now. But she had been blinded by the notion that she was attracted to boys, that girls could do nothing for her. And farther, she had been stymied by her own power; once she was sufficiently aroused, her concentration wavered, her barriers came down, and all the unsavoury aspects of her potential lovers were revealed in full.  
  
Bitch had no unsavoury aspects; at least, none that Lisa did not already know in full. She now knew a great deal more about the auburn-haired girl than she had before, all of it to do with what she liked to do in bed. All of which she had done to Lisa, repeatedly. with Lisa’s enthusiastic cooperation.  
  
It was easy for Lisa to figure out that Rachel was oriented to boys as well, but she was less fixated on the idea of heterosexuality than Lisa had been. When it came down to it, a good fuck was a good fuck, and whether it came about via a penis, or with fingers and lips and tongue, she wasn’t so very picky.  
  
Lisa had practised a little domination on Sophia, before Emma and Madison came into the picture, and had masturbated herself to climax while making the dark-skinned girl degrade herself, but she had never been dominated before, and nor had she imagined that she might enjoy the experience. But being with Rachel had been ... liberating.  
  
Bitch cared nothing about social conventions, whether public or private. She didn’t engage in roleplay, in teasing, in forcing Lisa to degrade herself. She simply held her down and had sex with her. Lisa had found herself experiencing the most spectacular orgasms of her life, leaving her to query what she had been doing wrong all this time.  
  
Lisa also knew that Bitch had no room for sentimentiality, for love, for human attachment. If Lisa left, Rachel would accept it. If she came back and offered to work for Rachel again, she would sleep with Rachel if she wished, or alone if she so desired.  
  
She knew what she would choose.  
  
***  
  
Lisa’s face was nuzzled into the curve of Bitch’s neck. The older girl smelled earthy, a healthy female smell, unsullied by soap or perfume. She had not bathed in a few days, and her natural odour was strong. Lisa found it to be comforting, even relaxing. Free of pretensions.  
  
One arm was under Rachel’s body, the other over her ribs. Rachel’s arms were likewise about Lisa’s body, albeit relaxed in sleep. One hand cupped Lisa’s buttock, almost possessive. Lisa decided that she liked that. It made her feel strangely secure.  
  
She knew that if she kissed or licked Rachel’s neck, the other girl would come awake. There would be no lying in, relaxing in each others’ company. There would either be sex, or getting up.  
  
If she  _nipped_  Rachel’s neck, there would most definitely be sex. Rachel responded most positively to such a dominance signal, leaving Lisa in no doubt as to who was in charge. It was why Lisa had done it several times already.  
  
She nipped Rachel’s neck.  
  
***  
  
Rachel surged upward, pinning Lisa down before she was quite awake. She looked down at the blonde girl, held down by her much stronger arms, and kissed her; it was hard, demanding. Lisa submitted to the kiss, compliant, yielding, even as Rachel’s muscular thigh pressed hard beween hers. She felt herself responding to the rough handling, felt herself grow wet. Whimpered slightly in her throat at the arousal that Rachel could force her to feel.  
  
“Again?” growled Bitch, rubbing herself hard on Lisa’s thigh. Their breasts pressed together, the nipples hardening as Rachel forced Lisa to submit to another kiss. “You keep trying that, this shit is just gonna keep happening.” She forced Lisa’s hands together over her head, held her wrists together with just one hand.  
  
Lisa struggled feebly in Rachel’s grasp, felt the fingers rubbing her labia, parting them, sliding into her. She arched her back, felt herself welcome the intrusion, felt the pleasure begin to surge through her.  
  
_Oh,_  she thought,  _I hope it does._  
  
Rachel nipped at her neck, quite hard, and Lisa cried out as she came.  
  
And then Rachel released her wrists, and began to  _really_  go to town on her.  
  
***  
  
Rachel sat on the side of the bed, pulling her undershirt on over her naked breasts. Lisa felt around for her own bra, sat up to put it on.  
  
“I need to go and do stuff today,” Lisa said. “I might be back tonight.”  
  
“Whatever,” grunted Rachel. She got up and found her underwear; Lisa found herself admiring the view as she bent over to put it on. “You go, you go. You come back, you come back. I don’t give a fuck.”  
  
And she didn’t. Lisa found that strangely endearing. Her relationships with the other Undersiders were complicated for the most part. She’d barely had a relationship with Rachel, until now. And as off-the-wall as it was, it seemed to her to be the one she valued the most. Other than her older-sister thing with Taylor, of course. But when she had left, Taylor seemed to be well into having hate sex with her former tormentors. It seemed not even Taylor needed her any more.  
  
If that was the case, then Lisa would remain a member of the Undersiders, of course. But she would spend her nights being Bitch’s bitch.  
  
***  
  
By the time she was dressed, Rachel was out of the room, dealing with her dogs.  
  
That was Rachel all over; no sentimentality, except for her canine companions. Humans she could care less about.  
  
Lisa let herself out of Rachel’s lair and trekked back to the Undersiders’ loft. She hoped that by the time she got back, they would have gotten most of it out of their systems, and would be at least confining themselves to the bedrooms.  
  
She also had a distinct feeling that the hope was in vain, but she had to be optimistic.  
  
***  
  
Imp sprawled back on the sofa, her hands rubbing and squeezing her taut young breasts. Her legs were wide open, her head thrown back; she emitted gasps of pure pleasure. Emma Barnes knelt between her thighs, face down at her groin, lips and tongue working busily. At the same time, she slid a dildo in and out of Aisha’s tight anal passage, causing the dark-skinned young girl to add extra emphasis to her gasps.  
  
Aisha held tight to the leash that led to the collar around Emma’s neck. From time to time, she tugged on it, to remind Emma who was in charge. Emma was, of course, otherwise naked; her full breasts swung back and forth under her as she worked at Aisha’s streaming sex.  
  
From Brian’s bedroom came the sounds of masculine grunting, interspersed with feminine cries of passion. Regent lay on his back, with Madison firmly impaled on his erect penis, and Brian behind her. She was bent forward, eyes wide, moaning loudly as Brian worked his thick erection in and out between her widely-stretched buttocks.  
  
The collar around her neck bit in as Brian pulled back on the leash attached to it, forcing her to straighten up and clench her anal passage around the dark-skinned young man’s intruding penis. She cried out with mingled pleasure and pain as he forced himself deeper inside her, driving hard between her soft, yielding buttocks.  
  
Taylor emerged from the small bathroom, hair still damp, water droplets standing on her naked skin. She led a submissive Sophia behind her with spiteful little jerks on the leash that attached to the collar about Sophia’s neck. Sophia was just as naked, just as obviously recently showered, but Taylor had a secret grin on her face, while Sophia was keeping her eyes downcast and careful not to give offence. Painful-looking welts across her breasts and buttocks offered a clue as to why she might be acting in this way.  
  
“So what else can you do to show that you’re sorry?” Taylor purred. “How else can I put you in your  _place_ , Sophia?”  
  
Sophia winced. “I can eat you out again, if you want,” she offered in a low tone.  
  
“Pff,” Taylor scoffed. “You already did that this morning, and anyway, Madison does it better. Shit,  _Emma_  does it better.”  
  
“Fuck yeah, she does!” sang out Aisha from the sofa. “Keep this up, Emma bitch, and I might just let Brian fuck you again.”  
  
From the sounds of her moans, Emma promptly redoubled her efforts.  
  
Taylor spread her hands. “I’m waiting.”  
  
“You can fuck me?” offered Sophia.  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. It went without saying that this had already happened. Repeatedly.  
  
“Up the ass?” added Sophia. “Without lube?” She grimaced at the thought, but she really didn’t want Taylor in an inventive mood. She got  _mean._  
  
“Hm,” responded Taylor. “I could do that. Fetch the dildo. The big one.”  
  
“The …  _big_ … one?” repeated Sophia carefully, hoping that she had heard wrongly.  
  
Taylor grinned wolfishly. “The big one.”  
  
Sophia looked stricken.  
  
This was gonna  _hurt._  
  
***  
  
Lisa trotted up the spiral staircase and entered the loft, to a scene of general debauchery. Not a stitch of clothing could be seen, except where strewn on the floor, obviously discarded before Lisa left, and not yet retrieved. Aisha was lying back on the sofa, legs twined around Emma’s neck, as Emma worked enthusiastically at her sopping young pussy.  
  
Taylor had Sophia bent over the coffee table, and was busily working a thick dildo in between the dusky-skinned girl’s taut buttocks. Sophia was doing her best to hide a grimace of pain, but it was there. The dildo was several inches into her, stretching her already well-worked anal sphincter to new levels of expansion. Taylor looked determined to embed the entire length into Sophia’s rectal passage.  
  
From Brian’s open bedroom door came the sound of loud grunting and moaning, and the squeaking of bedsprings. Lisa immediately knew exactly what was going on in there, and to whom. She also knew that Madison would be quite unable to walk for some time thereafter.  
  
What surprised her was the lack of discomfort that this knowledge gave her. Thanks to Bitch, she had been fucked into insensibility more than once over the last twenty-four hours, and she was well satiated. What she was observing now could no more excite sexual tension in her than an offer of a sandwich could generate hunger in a man who has just eaten a six-course banquet.  
  
However, she also saw what was going on, and realised that it would continue going on for some time, unless she stepped in. It would be better all round for the girls if a balance could be reached, rather than Taylor continuing to find new reasons to punish them for their sins.  
  
“Hey, Taylor,” she said casually, strolling past where the slender girl was still working the dildo into Sophia’s well-stretched ass. “Can I talk to you a moment?”  
  
“Can it wait?” Taylor asked, giving a thrust with her hips that drove the dildo another inch inside Sophia, and caused the dark-skinned girl to grunt with concealed pain.  
  
“Not really,” Lisa told her. “I just had an idea for something to do to them.”  
  
_Them_  meaning the Three Bitches, of course.  
  
Taylor considered that, then looked down at Sophia. “Stay there,” she ordered, unstrapping the dildo, and letting it hang down, still protruding from her hard-used ass. Sophia nodded, her head hanging down, grateful at the reprieve.  
  
Taylor stood and looked Lisa up and down. “Wow, you look … relaxed. And like you need a shower,” she said with a grin.  
  
“Correct on both counts,” Lisa replied. “Want to come talk to me while I shower?”  
  
“Hell,” grinned Taylor, “I’ll scrub your back if you want.”  
  
“You’re into girls now?” Lisa commented as she led the way into the bathroom and began disrobing.  
  
“Kinda,” Taylor admitted. “Having sex with Aisha is fun, and the three bitches always do their best to make me cum as hard as I can. But boys are fun too.” She flashed Lisa a grin as the blonde dropped her underwear on the floor. “I’ve been to bed with Brian and Alec both, but not at the same time.”  
  
“Aisha doesn’t object?” asked Lisa, as they both stepped into the shower cubicle. Taylor turned on the water.  
  
“Fuck no,” Taylor told her. “She pulled me into bed with her and Alec, and they ganged up on me. I didn’t know who was doing my ass and who was doing my pussy, but they both did me both ways.”  
  
She caressed Lisa’s buttock as the water ran over the both of them; Lisa read it more as an automatic action than a conscious effort to seduce her. Lisa didn’t mind; it felt nice, and reminded her of Bitch. She kissed Taylor, who responded.  
  
They soaped each other over thoroughly, while exchanging caresses and kisses. Lisa kept it light, playful. She could endure a certain amount now, and it was fun to be doing it with Taylor, who didn’t even know what it meant when Lisa nipped her on the side of the neck.  
  
“So, you wanted to talk?” murmured Taylor, as Lisa ran a soapy cloth teasingly between her thighs.  
  
“Yeah,” Lisa responded, murmuring in pleasure as Taylor caressed her own thighs. “I figured out how you can punish them once and for all, and basically settle down to fucking them all day, instead of looking for more ways to hurt them.”  
  
The look Taylor gave her was open and vulnerable. “Please?” she asked softly. “I want to forgive them, but I keep remembering how they hurt me …”  
  
Lisa took her face between her hands, and kissed her firmly, a promise. Taylor wrapped her arms around Lisa’s body and kissed her back fervently, fiercely. Lisa felt herself responding, felt her barriers beginning to drop. Taylor was not as simple, not as direct as Bitch. She had needs, wants, urges, that Lisa didn’t want to know about …  
  
“Out of the shower,” she said, her voice tight, urgent. Taylor stumbled out with her; Lisa snatched up a strap-on that some thoughtful soul had left in the bathroom. “Bend over the bench,” she ordered Taylor; startled, Taylor obeyed, pushing her slim, spare buttocks back at Lisa, invitingly, teasingly.  
  
Lisa hurriedly strapped the dildo on to her hips, and got behind Taylor. “I can’t make love with you,” she told her best friend, “but I can fuck you. So hold on.”  
  
Taylor cried out as the dildo thrust hard into her dripping wet vaginal canal, pushing deep within her. Lisa held her hips hard as she thrust with the dildo, driving deep inside her, over and over again. As she had promised, there was no softness, no gentleness. Lisa got no pleasure, no arousal, from watching the dildo disappear between Taylor’s labia. But she did get immense satisfaction from the act of fucking her hard, feeling her tense and clench up, her back arch, as the orgasm ripped through her body.  
  
Lisa stepped back into the cubicle and finished her shower while Taylor recovered, slumped against the bench, looking dazedly at the dildo which Lisa had discarded beside her.  
  
***  
  
“… and that should do it,” she concluded, drying herself off, and starting to dress. Taylor nodded, absently reaching out to caress her full, rounded breast. Lisa grinned and slapped her hand away.   
  
“No more,” she told Taylor. “It was hard enough for me to do what I just did without you groping me, you letch.”  
  
“Okay, fine, I’ll be good,” Taylor agreed. “But how did you even manage to do that? Normally, you would have run a mile.”  
  
Lisa shrugged. “Bitch.”  
  
“Bitch?” asked Taylor. “I don’t get it.”  
  
“Bitch saw that I was in a bad way, dragged me into bed, and fucked me to a standstill,” Lisa explained. “She’s the only one who can. She doesn’t have all the complexities that you guys have. With her, fucking is fucking. There’s no subtext.”  
  
“Which is why I’ll be careful sitting down for a while,” Taylor grinned. “So, you and Bitch, huh?”  
  
Lisa nodded. “Me and Bitch.”  
  
“She happy with the arrangement?”  
  
“She lets me sleep with her. We fuck. I’d say she’s got no complaints.”  
  
Taylor nodded. “Your point is made.”  
  
Lisa grinned. “But I’ll be stealing one of your dildos. I want to surprise Bitch. She likes cock; well, I’ll bring one home for her.”  
  
Taylor nodded. “Sure.” She put her hand behind Lisa’s head, pulled their faces together, and kissed her, a warm and pleasant pressure of the lips. “Thanks for fucking me like that,” she murmured. “We’re going to have to do it again sometime.”  
  
Lisa smiled and mussed Taylor’s hair. “Sometime, yeah,” she agreed. She gestured to the bathroom door. “Shall we?”  
  
Taylor grinned as she opened it. “This is the first time it’s been closed since you left. Watching people fuck in the shower is kind of a sport around here.”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. “I wish I could say that comes as a surprise.”  
  
***  
  
Taylor clapped her hands once for attention. “Right!” she said loudly. “It’s come to my attention that I’m punishing the three bitches a little too much. So the time has come for them to get the final punishment. Lisa here has graciously provided the solution.”  
  
Silence, broken only by soft moans from Aisha as Brian and Alec molested her, one from each side. She didn’t seem to be objecting.  
  
The three girls, kneeling obediently in front of the sofa with their leashes dangling before them, looked attentively up at Taylor.  
  
Emma raised her hand hesitantly. Taylor paused a long moment, then nodded. “Yes?”  
  
“Uh … what do we have to do?” ventured the red-headed girl. “And will you still be fucking us?”  
  
“Of course we’ll be fucking you,” Taylor told her. “Unless you want to go home, of course.”  
  
Emma shook her head. “I want to stay. But it will be nice not to be punished.”  
  
Taylor smiled. “You may regret saying that. You see, the final punishment will go like this …”  
  
***  
  
Lisa took off the last of her clothing, and lay down on Taylor’s bed. The three girls stood outside the bedroom, shrinking back from the living carpet of bugs on the floor, the walls and the ceiling. As Lisa arranged herself, the bugs descended upon her, covering her body in a living tide of chitin. She closed her eyes, imagining Bitch’s rough caresses, the nips to the side of her neck, the forceful sex.  
  
She felt the bugs crawling all over her, forcing their way into her secret orifices, pleasuring her in ways that she had never believed possible. Pincers nipped, stingers bereft of venom punctured her sensitive spots, and she arched her back and moaned in release.  
  
“Holy shit,” said Sophia.  
  
“That’s horrible,” muttered Madison.  
  
“I don’t believe she’s letting them do that,” Emma whispered.  
  
“But how is this punishing us?” asked Sophia.  
  
Taylor grinned. “Stay and watch. She’s going to be in there an hour. You get to watch the whole time.”  
  
“And …?” asked Madison.  
  
“And then you’re next,” Taylor told her.  
  
Laughing out loud at the ashen looks on the faces of all three girls, she went back to where Brian and Alec were in the process of double-teaming Aisha, very thoroughly indeed.  
  
“Save some for me, boys,” she declared. “I’m gonna need it.”  
  
Her bugs covering every inch of Lisa’s skin as they were, gave her an unparalleled mental image of the blonde’s very shapely figure. And as her bugs inflamed her and drove her from one orgasm to the next, the feedback was making Taylor very horny indeed.


	15. The Final Countdown Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has a foursome with Aisha, Alec and Brian. Lisa introduces the three bitches to bug sex. Brian fucks Lisa.

Taylor didn’t like Alec much as a person, but she had to admit, he could kiss like a champion. His hands on her body were turning her on almost as much as her personal imagery of what her bugs were doing to Lisa in the bedroom.  
  
She was lying on the bed with Alec, Aisha and Brian; the brother and sister were paying each other as much attention as they were paying her, but she had no complaints. Her own hands were full, literally; one was cupping Aisha’s sensitive breast, while the other was lightly stroking Brian’s fully erect penis.  
  
The three sets of hands on her body were driving her wild; she could feel her face flushing, her body reacting. Her labia were already distended, her thighs slippery with her secretions. She wanted sex, and she wanted it now.  
  
“Who am I going to suck, and who’s going to fuck me?” she wanted to know.  
  
“You can suck my cock,” Regent offered. “Saves me from having to do any work.”  
  
Taylor grinned. “Sounds about right. Aisha, if I’m sucking Alec’s cock, do you want to fuck my pussy or my ass?”  
  
“I’ll take your pussy,” Aisha decided. “Big bro can have your ass.”  
  
Taylor kissed Aisha, sucking on the younger girl’s tongue for a moment. She felt Brian’s large, strong hands on her back and buttocks, caressing, squeezing, probing, and she gasped. All of a sudden, she very definitely wanted to spend more time with Brian, his rampant erection sliding into whatever orifice he wanted to use with her.  
  
He had already had her ass – she had been taken by all three of them, every way she could have been taken, and she had loved every minute of it – but there was something about the way that he opened her up, stretched her tightest orifice, that she couldn’t get enough of.  
  
She felt fingers slide into her vaginal canal, and decided that they must be Aisha’s. Moaning, she opened her legs farther and ground down on the fingers. Aisha kissed her again.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up, straddling Aisha, as the thick dildo prodded at her wet and willing vagina. Again, she kissed the dark-skinned girl as she slowly slid down on to the plastic phallus, feeling it penetrate her, stretch her vaginal passage.  
  
“Hey,” Regent reminded her. “My cock’s not gonna suck itself, you know.”  
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, kissing Aisha one more time, then the two of them set about licking and sucking on Alec’s erect penis; Taylor nibbled on the swollen glans, while Aisha ran her lips and tongue over his shaft. From his strangled groans, Alec had no complaints about the double attention.  
  
Taylor pushed herself down upon Aisha’s dildo, feeling it penetrate her completely; her pubic mound came into contact with the younger girl’s, and she began to work herself up and down on it. Spikes of pure pleasure radiated through her brain as she felt Aisha rubbing at her labia, tweaking her clitoris for good measure.  
  
Brian’s hands were still caressing and fondling her back, cupping her buttocks, spreading them. She shivered at the sensations, wanting him to keep doing it, more, to touch her all over ...  
  
And then the tip of his penis intruded ever so gently between her buttocks, pressing on her tight brown pucker. She relaxed involuntarily, allowing him to push into her, spreading her anal sphincter, opening her up, wider ... wider ... her eyes widened as well ...  _oh my god, how big **is** he?_  
  
She sucked more and more of Alec’s penis into her mouth in involuntary reaction; Alec groaned and arched his back as the tip of his cock slid into her throat. At the same time, she drove herself down hard on to Aisha’s dildo. And Brian kep pushing into her, the tip of his penis spreading her ass-cheeks farther and farther apart, until she felt as though a log were pushing into her.  
  
She felt it when his head popped inside her; the sensation made her whimper with a sensation that was like pain, only better. Much, much better.  
  
Her lips and tongue slid up and down Regent’s throbbing erection, while Aisha licked and nibbled on his scrotum. Her own hips worked independently of her volition, lifting her up and down so that the thick dildo strapped to Aisha’s hips fucked deeply into her slippery wetness, over and over again.  
  
And Brian’s strong hands held on to her hips, and as always, it was a surprise and a pleasure to have him pushing his cock into her ass; she felt him sliding into her, inch after inch disappearing between her tightly-stretched buttocks, and she felt the warmth spreading through her as he filled up her rectal passage.  
  
This was gonna be  _monumental._  
  
***  
  
Lisa stumbled from the room, the last bugs scurrying off of her naked body. Tiny red marks all over her skin showed up where she had been pleasured by the chitinous mass; the dreamy look in her eyes indicated that she was still somewhat blitzed out on the series of orgasms to which she had been subjected.  
  
“Okay,” she told the girls. “In you come.”  
  
“But there’s only one bed,” objected Madison.  
  
Lisa grinned. “Oh, I’ll be using the bed. You three will have other accommodations.”  
  
“Other accommodations?” asked Emma incautiously.  
  
“What do we have to do?” asked Sophia practically. “I want to just fuck and be fucked. No more of this punishment shit. Tell us what we have to do.”  
  
Lisa nodded. “That’s fair.” She indicated a bar affixed to the wall, a little above head height. “Take hold of that.”  
  
Obediently, the girls took hold of the bar.  
  
“No, no,” Lisa admonished them. “Facing outward. I want to be able to see your faces. And spread your legs.”  
  
They turned around, and took hold of the bar once more. Each of them spread her legs as wide as she was able. This was not, given the events over the last few days, a posture with which they were totally unfamiliar.  
  
“What now?” asked Emma, then jumped a little.  
  
“Oh shit,” whimpered Madison, as spiders swarmed over her wrists and hands.  
  
“They’ll only bite if you let go,” Lisa warned them. All three girls tightened their grips on the bar.  
  
When the spiders retreated, all three had their hands webbed securely to the bar. Moreover, while they were focusing their attention upward, they had not noticed more spiders affixing their feet to the floor in much the same way.  
  
Lisa lay back on the bed.  
  
“Now,” she purred, her eyes fixed on the three girls, “the bugs come out to play.”  
  
***  
  
Taylor alternated kissing Aisha with sucking and slurping on Regent’s rigid member. Behind her, Brian drove his hugely erect penis deep within her rectum, filling her up with every powerful stroke. She could not  _believe_  how good it felt, what he was doing to her.  
  
Her vagina contracted powerfully around the dildo strapped to Aisha’s hips as she worked her hips up and down, pushing it hard into her slippery depths. She felt another orgasm blast through her; she broke off from Regent’s penis, working her hand up and down the shaft, to suckle and nip at Aisha’s breasts. Aisha groaned and bucked her hips upward, driving the dildo deep into her well-used vagina.  
  
“Fuck ... Taylor ... you’re ... tight,” panted Brian as he continued to stroke his thick member into her tightest hole. She nearly sobbed with pleasure as he rammed himself home inside her, again and again, pushing back against him to feel his thrusts even more keenly.  
  
“Don’t talk,” she mumbled around Regent’s penis. “Just fuck me.”  
  
And so he did.  
  
She could feel the dildo in her vagina; Brian’s cock in her ass. And she could also feel not only Lisa, but the other three, her bugs mapping out their bodies to the nearest fraction of an inch. As she moved the bugs, it was as if she was caressing their very bodies ...  
  
She came again, and then again.  
  
***  
  
Lisa lay back on the bed, with bugs crawling over her body. Sophia was stoic, letting it happen. Emma was keeping a tight control over her body, not letting herself react. But Madison was whimpering, trying to cringe away from the things that were walking on her soft, tender skin. Over her small, hard breasts. Up between her thighs. Over the exquisitely tender skin of her labia.  
  
At first, they just teased and tickled. Lisa lay back and let it happen; Sophia seemed to be getting into it after a while, but both Emma and Madison were too tense to get any pleasure out of it.  
  
Lisa felt her first orgasm approaching, and arched her back as it hit, crying out softly nnd pinching her own nipples. She saw Sophia also reacting, catching her breath, letting it happen. She saw the fear, the revulsion in the eyes of the other two, and that excited her also, in a darker, more twisted way.  
  
She had gone through three orgasms, and Sophia had gone through a second one by the time Emma and Madison managed to relax.  
  
“More bugs, I think,” Lisa announced out loud.  
  
***  
  
Taylor heard her, and gave the appropriate mental command. She also went back to sucking Regent enthusiastically; moments later, she felt him jerk in her mouth. She pulled back, just as he came; hot white cum spattered her face, and Aisha’s.  
  
Still swimming in pleasure from the feeling of being double-penetrated so thoroughly, she helped Aisha lick him clean, then licked Aisha’s face clean. Aisha did the same for her.  
  
And then Brian grabbed her hips once more, drove his cock deep between her buttocks, and came. She felt the white seed spurting into her bowels, filling her up as he continued to fuck her. His cock drove into her overstretched anus, over and over again, as his cum jetted from the head of his penis.  
  
She arched her back as he did so; the feeling of being penetrated so deeply, of his cum filling her so completely, drove her into yet another orgasm.  
  
When at last he finished, leaving the hot fluid inside her belly, he slumped over her, panting. Slowly, he slid out of her, his cock followed by a trickle of white as her overstretched anal sphincter slowly contracted once more.  
  
Turning her head as he slid off her to lie beside her, she kissed him, slowly and tenderly, even as Aisha continued to fuck her overworked vagina mercilessly.  
  
***  
  
Lisa arched her back and came once more, the bugs nipping and pinching her in a most arousing and sensuous fashion. Webbed in place, Sophia also came; she arched her back, her firm breasts stretching and deforming as she cried out in release.  
  
Emma was starting to let it happen, feeling what the bugs were doing, accepting the pleasure. Her voice was starting to let out in little whimpers of pleasure. Bugs crawled between her labia, exciting the secret places of her body. A bull ant nipped at her clitoris, and she arched her back, almost cumming on the spot.  
  
Madison was trying not to cry; she could not stand this, but she could not escape it either. Her body was too tense, her fear too overwhelming, to let herself relax and enjoy it.  
  
Lisa watched her, enjoying her fear, feeling another orgasm building inside her.  
  
***  
  
Aisha pulled Taylor over until she was lying on her back, with Aisha on top. She lifted Taylor’s legs on to her shoulders, and then she began to really ram the dildo home. Taylor gasped; in this position, Aisha could get it deeper, push it into her harder, and in general really fuck her properly.  
  
Helpless with pleasure, she stared dazedly up at the younger girl as the dildo slid into her well-fucked pussy, over and over again. She was totally at Aisha’s mercy ... and she loved it.  
  
***  
  
Lisa was now covered in bugs; every inch of her, save for her eyes and mouth, was clothed in a chittering mound of insects. She twitched as she came again and again; bugs were crawling  _inside_ her, literally invading her most sensitive orifices, driving her insane with lust. Her every nerve ending swam with sexual pleasure.  
  
Sophia, likewise covered, felt the bugs within her and came; she moaned as she felt the tiny legs, the pincers, the stingers, do their best to bring her to the peak of pleasure.  
  
Emma finally came, feeling her body loosen, let go, react to the pleasure. She felt pincers close on her nipples, others nipping at her clitoris and labia. A centipede forced itself a little way into her anus, and then withdrew; she relaxed and let it happen. Cockroaches pushed into her vaginal canal; she moaned, and felt another orgasm approaching.  
  
Madison didn’t know what was happening. She was terrified, but her body was reacting against her will. Things were happening to her, to her body, to her vagina and breasts and anus, things that she knew she should shy away from. But she could not. And the pleasure ...  
  
She came, for the first time since she had entered the room, and her cry echoed her pleasure and self-disgust.  
  
***  
  
Taylor wrapped her arms and legs around Aisha and kissed her, as the dildo pummelled her to one last series of mind-shattering orgasms. Aisha slumped, panting, as Taylor lay there, feeling as though she was going to ooze right into the bedclothes.  
  
She felt the dildo sliding out of her, registered Aisha rolling off of her. No; she was being rolled off of her, by Alec. Taylor lay and watched as Alec, not even bothering to remove Aisha’s dildo, bent her over the bed and took her from behind. Aisha was too tired to move, to respond; she just lay there, with a dopey grin on her face, as her ass was pummeled from behind.  
  
***  
  
The insects had retreated; the three girls hung limp from their bonds, exhausted by their trials. Lisa, equally wasted, lay on the bed.  
  
And then she felt a hand, a mouth, touching her, caressing her, licking the sweat from her body.  
  
She was too tired to move, to protest; and in any case, why would she protest? This felt good.  
  
She felt her legs being parted, someone climbing on top of her. She let her legs fall farther open; if Taylor wanted to have sex with her, then she had no objection.  
  
But it wasn’t Taylor. It was Brian. Lisa realised that as she felt the thick penis sliding into her. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at his smiling face. She looked down, to see his erection spreading her labia, penetrating her vaginal canal.  
  
“Oh god,” she gasped. “Brian -!”  
  
But she did not push him away, did not reject him. Her mind was still blasted by the orgasms she had just experienced; her power was barely even functioning right about now. And she so wanted to feel his cock inside of her.  
  
She pulled him down to her, kissed him, as he entered her, sliding his thick member all the way up inside her. She gasped as he filled her up; she had never had sex with a man before, and this was a very, very new experience for her.  
  
When he started thrusting into her, she lost it altogether, clawing at his back as she cried out in abandonment. He gave it everything he had, driving his cock deep inside her as she responded to him, kissing her, suckling on her taut breasts.  
  
She came as he fucked her, came violently and repeatedly, and he kept at it. She felt the violence of his thrusts, and welcomed them. Enjoyed them. Bit his shoulder when she came again, wrapping her legs around his hips.  
  
Eventually, he came, but only after he had blasted her through a dozen climactic events of her own. She felt his semen spurting into her womb, and orgasmed again, clinging to him as to a rock in a storm.  
  
They lay, side by side, on the bed afterward. Her mind was singing with the after-effects of the sex, the pleasure they had shared.  
  
“That was kind of sudden,” she murmured.  
  
He nodded. “Taylor told me it had to be this way. If you had time to think about it, you wouldn’t have done it.”  
  
She smiled. “I’ll have to think of some way special to thank her.”  
  
He kissed her. “I’m sure you’ll think of a way.”  
  
She grinned. “Me too.”  
  
Hand in hand, they got up and strolled from the room. No longer lovers, but just a little more than friends.  
  
The silence in the room stretched on, then Emma looked around.  
  
“Hey,” she called out. “What about us?”


	16. The Final Countdown Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor unveils the final test; giant worms. Each girl passes the test, eventually. Lisa goes back to Rachel. The End.

Taylor leaned back on the table and looked at her three sex slaves, arrayed in a neat row for her. Each of them knelt before her, still showing the marks and welts where they'd been nipped and pleasured by the bugs, not so long ago. Bearing similar marks, but looking far more relaxed, Lisa sprawled naked on the sofa, her head on Aisha's lap.  
  
"Okay," she announced. "Last stage of the final punishment happens right now. You get through it, you're forgiven. You can stay, or go, as you wish. If you don't ... well, we keep the collars on you. It's really your choice."  
  
Predictably, Sophia spoke up first. "If we pass, and stay, we can fuck each other?"  
  
Taylor nodded. "If you pass, and stay, you can hold  _me_  down and fuck me up the ass with a dildo, if you have a mind to."  
  
All three girls stared at her, eyes widening. Sophia spoke quickly. "Then point me at it."  
  
Taylor smiled. "It's really simple. That room you were just in?"  
  
Sophia nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you gotta go back in there."  
  
Sophia shrugged. "You already tied us up in there once. No surprises there."  
  
Taylor shook her head. "You don't get it. You walk in there. You walk to the bed. You lie down on the bed. You open your legs. And then you stay there for as long as you can stand it. If you stay there long enough ... you pass."  
  
Emma spoke up. "Uh ... wait. We're not being tied down?"  
  
Taylor shook her head again. "Nope. Free to walk out at any time. But if you do, you have to start all over again."  
  
Madison blinked. "Where's the catch?"  
  
Taylor showed her teeth in what might have been a grin. "Go in there and find out."  
  
"Okay!" snapped Madison. "I will!" Jumping to her feet, she headed for the room. Emma went to rise as well, but Sophia put a hand on her arm and shook her head.  
  


<><>

  
The bugs started to swarm as soon as Madison entered the room. Somewhat to her apprehension, someone pushed the door shut, blocking out all available light. She could feel the bugs climbing her legs, a million tickling, crawling sensations, even as she felt her way toward the bed.  
  
There were no bugs on the mattress; or at least, not until she lay down and got comfortable. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her body and spread her legs. She could feel the bugs beginning to swarm over her, nipping, pinching, scratching with their tiny legs. They ran over her face, so that she had to close her mouth and eyes, and breathe through her nose. They ran over her firm breasts, occasionally nipping at her nipples. And they ventured between her thighs, running over her labia, and the exquisitely sensitive flesh between.  
  
 _I can get used to this. I can get used to this._  
  
The bugs swarmed. She felt their numbers increasing, knew that there was not an inch of her body not covered by bugs of some sort. They were nipping at her, teasing her, pinching her sensitive spots. She felt the pleasure growing, although the incipient hysteria was also rising.  
  
And then something hard and rounded pressed between her labia. To her horror, she felt something intrude  _into_  her body, sliding between her thighs and into her vaginal canal.  
  
 _That's not a bug. That's something else. And it's **inside**  me._  
  
She screamed.  
  


<><>

  
Madison came stumbling out of the room, still screaming, shedding bugs from every inch of her body. They hit the floor, and ran back into the room.  
  
"What's the matter, Madison?" asked Taylor almost genially. She was seated on the sofa; Emma was busy eating her out, while Sophia was engaged in taking Emma from behind with a strap-on. Lisa was watching with some bemusement; noises from the bedroom indicated that Aisha was being double-teamed by her brother and her boyfriend. Again.  
  
"What's that  _in_  there?" blurted Madison. "It's not a bug! It had tentacles! It put one  _in_  me!"  
  
Taylor smiled and shook her head. "I have nothing with tentacles, Madison." She arched her back and grunted. "Oh god, right there, Emma. Good girl." As if with a pet dog, she patted Emma on the head; Emma wriggled with pleasure at the praise. Or perhaps it was the way Sophia was pushing the dildo into her wet and willing vagina.  
  
"Then what  _was_  it?" demanded Madison.  
  
Taylor raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Sophia reacted; pulling the dildo from Emma, which elicited a startled cry from the redhead, she stepped over and slapped Madison, hard. "Respect," she growled.  
  
Abruptly, Madison went to on her knees, looking at the ground. "Uh, if you want to tell me," she added submissively. "I apologise for the outburst."  
  
Taylor sighed. "Well, you lasted only five minutes. You get to try again after the others have had their shot." She looked down at Emma. "You're doing a really good job there, but if you or Sophia want to try it next ... ?"  
  
Emma looked up at her. "If I could?" she asked humbly.  
  
Taylor smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course you can. But come here for a kiss, first."  
  
Emma obediently got up and kissed Taylor, who cupped her breasts and squeezed them. The kiss lasted for some little time, then Emma straightened and headed for the room.   
  
Taylor waved her hand negligently. "Madison, for some reason, I'm not being eaten out. You want to fix that?"  
  
Hurriedly, Madison got down on all fours in front of Taylor, and began to lick and slurp at her obscenely displayed labia. Taylor arched her back and grunted.  _"Oh_  yeah. Sophia, fuck her in the ass while she's doing it."  
  
Sophia smiled, and got down behind Madison. The petite girl's eyes went very wide when the dildo began to slide between her soft rounded buttocks, and she squeaked, far back in her throat. Gripping her hips, Sophia began to thrust into Madison's yielding ass, slowly at first and then harder and harder.  
  


<><>  


Emma ventured into the room; the door was pushed shut behind her, and she was left in the dark. She knew where the bed was, so she began to pick her way across to it, bugs skittering out of her way, so that she never crushed a single one. But every time she put her foot down, she felt them climbing up the smooth skin of her legs, up her ankles, over her knees, up her thighs. Especially the inside of her thighs. Heading toward her pussy, as if drawn to a magnet.

They were starting to nip and pinch at her labia, and further up, at her nipples, by the time she got to the bed. Biting her lip, she lay down, carefully spreading her legs as she had been instructed. She closed her eyes, trying not to whimper, as the flood of bugs over her body covered her from head to toe. Every sensitive part of her that could be touched was being touched. Bugs were wriggling into the sensitive, secret parts of her body, causing her to twitch and make involuntary noises.

_I can do this. I can make Taylor respect me. I can make her forgive me. I can make her **love**  me._

Before, she realised, the bugs had been gentle. Now they were being rough. They were forcing her to respond to them, rather than teasing her. She could feel her body responding, feel her juices flowing, her nipples hardening, even as stingers punctured her skin and pincers nipped at her exquisitely sensitive flesh.

And then she felt the thing intruding into her. It nudged at her labia; she felt the bugs making way, except for something that was intent on worrying at her clitoris, sending blasts of mixed pleasure and pain through her body. The thing was  _thick_ ; it spread her labia, pushing into her tight vaginal canal, forcing its way into her.

_Oh god oh god oh god what's that? Tentacle?_

Reflexively, she clamped down, trying to force it out of her; immediately, every bug on her body bit her at once. She yelped with the pain, and relaxed her muscles; allowing it entrance.

_I can handle this, I can handle this ... fuck, I don't know if I can handle this ..._

And then another one began prodding at her buttocks, trying to worm between them, to get at her tight asshole.

**_There's more than one of them!_ **   


<><>  


Glancing up, Taylor saw Aisha emerging from the bedroom, looking indecently satisfied. With an effort, she pushed Madison's face away from her pussy. "Go eat Lisa out or something," she told the petite brunette. "Sophia, make sure you keep fucking her."

Her control of the bugs covering Emma was total, as was her appreciation of the three-dimensional picture that the bugs were giving her. She had been highly aroused when all three were covered in bugs (and not a little with Lisa as well) but now she could concentrate on the buxom shape of her once-best-friend. And with what the bugs were doing to her, and what her secret surprise was about to do, she was more than a little aroused.

Entering the bedroom, she surprised Brian and Alec just getting off the bed. "Don't get up, boys," she advised them. "I hope Aisha left some behind, because right now, I need a double helping of cock."

Brian looked at Alec, who looked back at him. They both shrugged. "I was about to go ask Lisa if she wanted to try some shower play," Brian noted, "but that can wait." He rolled back on to the bed. "So how do you want to do this?"

Taylor climbed on to the bed between them. "I don't care, I really don't," she told them. "Emma's getting a good going-over, and I need one too."

Alec kissed her, and slid two fingers between her thighs, into her pussy. "Wow, fuck, you're wet as hell," he observed. "I don't think I've had your ass. Can I have your ass?"

She grinned and kissed him back, hard. "You can fuck my ass as hard as you like, so long as you make me cum," she purred. "Brian?"

Brian grinned, caressing and fondling her breasts. She gasped as he pinched her nipple. "I'm not caring much. Your pussy is almost as tight as your ass."

As she went down on Regent, teasing and sucking him to full erection again, she felt Brian's hands on her ass, squeezing her buttocks and applying lube to her exquisitely sensitive anal sphincter. She moaned and pushed back at him as his finger intruded into her tightest hole; he grinned and slid it in and out of her, eliciting more noises of both arousal and approval.

It didn't take her long to get Alec fully erect; with a little work from her hands, Brian was in much the same state. The dark-skinned teen lay back on the bed, and Taylor knelt over him.

"Remember when you took my cherry?" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. He caressed her breasts, as she slowly lowered herself on to the head of his thick erection. His lips opened, and she let his tongue intrude into her mouth; she sucked on it, even as the blunt head of his cock parted her labia. She groaned as she pushed herself down on it, feeling him slide up into her, opening her tight young pussy once more. The sensations, as always, were  _incredible._

She felt Alec's hands on her as he knelt behind her. He parted her taut buttocks, rubbing his penis up and down between them, coating it with the lube that Brian had already applied to her. She leaned forward just a little more, to allow him access. And then, as he pressed at the entrance to her tightest hole, she pushed back at him.

Her labia, stretched tight as they were, reached the base of Brian's impressive erection just as Alec's head popped inside of her. Panting with arousal, she kissed Brian again, and began working herself up and down along his shaft. He gripped her hips, grunting as he thrust up into her. At the same time, Alec pushed his erection into her ass, sliding deeper and deeper between her buttocks, into her secret depths.

Her cries became louder and louder as Brian pumped his cock deep into her slippery wetness, and Alec assaulted her tender bottom, over and over again. She was being owned, used, taken ... and she  _loved_ it.

She didn't even hear Emma's screams.  


<><>  


The door burst open and Emma almost fell to the floor in her eagerness to leave the room. She was brushing the bugs off of her; they landed on the floor and scuttled back into the room once more. She staggered to the table and leaned against it, sobbing. Lisa looked up from where Madison was pleasuring her with lips and fingers, and raised an eyebrow. Madison grunted as Sophia thrust the dildo hard into her asshole.

"So, didn't feel like making it this time, huh?" asked Lisa. She bit her lip and reached down to press Madison's face a little more firmly into her crotch. "Yes, Madison, like that ... ooh yes. Like  _that."_

"There's something in there!" sobbed Emma. "Something with tentacles! It was going to put them in my pussy and ass!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "No such thing," she assured Emma. "Sophia. You think you can do this thing?"

Sophia's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

Lisa grinned, very fox-like. "If you like."

Aisha, who had been watching Madison and Lisa with some interest, got up from the sofa. "Here, gimme the dildo. I'll keep Madison's ass warm for you."

Sophia unstrapped the dildo and politely handed it to the younger girl, then turned and moved toward the door. Emma looked at Lisa, and knelt on the floor alongside Madison. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why yes," Lisa told her. "Go into my room. There is a riding crop there. Bring it to me, then bend over for punishment."

Emma promptly moved to obey; Lisa watched Sophia entering the door. She closed it behind herself.  


<><>  


Sophia had little trouble moving to the bed; the bugs that more or less covered her by the time she got there didn't bother her at all. In some cases, they were already starting to arouse her by the time she lay down. Taylor was being rougher than the first time, but they were still nipping and pinching at very sensitive parts of her. She could handle rough. In fact, she kind of liked it rough, a fact that the boys had learned and put to good use, many times.

She lay back with her legs spread wide, holding them up and as far apart as she could. Taylor hadn't told her not to use her hands, so she gripped her calves and pulled her thighs as far apart as possible. And that, given the calisthenics that she had been forced to undergo ever since she had been captured, was very far apart indeed.

Forewarned by Madison and Emma, she was not unduly surprised when the first 'tentacle' prodded at her soft, arousal-slick labia. The bugs crawling over her were already turning her on, but when this thing, shaped like a long, thick penis, began to slide into her, she gasped. It was thick, and ridged in a most unusual way. When the second one pushed at her anus, she moaned slightly, and shifted her hands to pull her buttocks apart. It pushed again, and with another gasp, she felt it wedge its way into her.

She felt her anal passage stretching, her buttocks being pushed apart, as the thing forced its way inside her tightest hole, her most secret passage. All the while, the other one was still sliding into her. Deeper and deeper, and deeper ... her eyes widened. How long  _was_  this thing? How deep was it going to go inside her? It kept intruding, she felt it sliding more and more of its length within her, as the same thing happened between her buttocks, as she felt herself being invaded by this  _thing._

She had never felt so turned on in her life.  


<><>  


It was a good thing that Brian and Alec had just finished with Aisha when she entered the bedroom, Taylor decided in a haze of pleasure. Brian and Alec had a ways to go before they came, and she was enjoying the hell out of every second of it. Brian's cock, beneath her, felt like a log pressing her thighs apart every time he thrust into her, and Alec, behind her, was hitting pleasure buttons she hadn't known she had. Both were being more than a little rough with her, and she was  _liking_ it.

She raked her nails down Brian's chest, and kissed him, hard. "Come on, boys," she grunted. "I know you've got it in you to  _really_  give me a going-over. Let's see what you've got."

At that, Brian pulled her hard down on to his thick erection; she cried out as he rammed his entire length into her. It felt like he was tickling her tonsils. Behind her, Alec did much the same with her ass; she bucked and clenched down hard as she came.

But it was  _nothing_  compared to the turn-on she was getting as Sophia submitted to the twin invasion of her pussy and ass.  


<><>  


Emma knelt beside the sofa, the side of her head resting on the ground. Lisa wielded the riding-crop, cracking it against Emma's upturned ass, each welt just touching the next. Emma sobbed and whimpered and clenched her fists, but did not resist, did not protest. Beside her, Madison continued to eat Lisa's arousal-slick pussy, while Aisha gleefully sodomised her tender, twitching asshole.

"So, the next time, are you going to go in there and stay in there?" asked Lisa, swinging the crop once more.  _Crack._

"Yes!" sobbed Emma. "Yes! I promise!"

"Good," stated Lisa. "Because I want my friend to be happy, not planning tortures for you three, and until you get your fucking tight little pussies in there and let what's going to fuck you, fuck you, that's not going to happen." She swung the crop again. "So if you disappoint her again, I will be  _very unhappy."_

Emma flinched as the crop struck her again, welting her smooth white ass.

"Me too," added Aisha, ramming the dildo deep inside Madison's tight rear end. "And I can get  _mean."_  


<><>  


Sophia had lost track of time. She lay back on the bed, the bugs crawling over her, pleasuring her nipples and clitoris and labia, while the  _things_  thrust deeply into her, over and over again. She had felt the tip of the first one literally nudge at her cervix; it was farther inside her than any boy's cock had ever gotten, or even any of the dildos. And then it pulled out, and thrust into her again, over and over and over. The strange ridging on it made this a sensory experience to be remembered.

And the one in her ass ... she could not believe what  _it_ was doing. It had gone even farther up into her. She could have sworn it was literally  _curling_  to follow the direction of her lower intestine, wriggling up into her body. Deeper and deeper into her, until it must inevitably emerge from her throat. She choked back a sob; it was terrifying, but at the same time, on a visceral level, she was aroused even more by the thought of some  _creature_  penetrating her very core so deeply. Taking her. Owning her.

When she came for the first time, it was spectacular. Other orgasms followed, as the  _things_ thrust into her, over and over again. She didn't know what they were, and she didn't care. She just wanted them  _inside_  her.  


<><>  


Somehow they had changed places; Taylor was straddling Alec, taking his thrusting penis into the slippery depths of her wet and willing vagina, while Brian held her hips and drove his thick cock deep between her buttocks. She cried out, over and over again, as she felt herself being filled to the brim by two young and vigorous males, in the most basic and effective way possible. When Brian began to cum, she arched her back and climaxed yet again, clenching down hard on his penis and Alec's both.

Alec pulled her down on to him, shoving himself up into her, where he too began to cum, spurting his hot seed into her pulsating, tender young womb, to match the load that Brian was even then depositing deep in her ass, baptising her bowels with his semen. Both of them kept thrusting into her, driving her out of her mind with pleasure, until finally they were finished. And so was she; as Brian pulled out of her, and she lifted off of Alec's deflating erection, she collapsed on to the bed, gasping for breath.

All three of them were sheened with sweat; Taylor lay back with her legs wide open to let the reddened flesh cool in contact with the air. White trickles of semen leaked from her thoroughly-fucked pussy, and her no less well-treated ass.

"Fuck," she breathed. "Gonna ... have ... to ... do ... that ... again."

"Not ... right ... now ... " panted Brian. "I'm ... wiped ... out."

Alec did not add his opinion; Taylor rolled her head that way, and saw that he had not moved; in fact, he was fast asleep. For some reason, this struck her as absurdly funny.

She would have done the same, but all of the action had obviously jolted her bladder around some; she felt the need to relieve some of the pressure. For a moment, she felt like going and peeing on Emma, but then she decided that she would not sink that low.

Forcing herself to move, she carefully brought her legs together, then swung them off the bed. Her ass was starting to burn from the repeated assaults made on it by Alec and then Brian, but she relished it. It felt  _good._

Standing up was a major effort, and the room spun, but she managed it. Brian was asleep by the time she reached the foot of the bed, and struck out for the door-frame. She paused there, mustering strength for the trek down the hall to the bathroom. Moments later, she was perched on the commode, letting go a long stream of urine, with almost as much pleasure as she had been noisily undergoing just moments before.

The pressure problem dealt with, and toilet paper deployed, she washed her hands and exited the bathroom. Pausing outside the bedroom that held the bugs, she frowned. Sophia had both of them in her, and she wasn't struggling. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it immensely. She tried to work out how long it had been since the dark-skinned girl had gone in there, and failed.

"Long enough," she muttered, and opened the door. Sophia lay back on the bed, her hands pulling her buttocks apart, emitting continuous little moans of pleasure, while the two [blue-grey worms](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_Gippsland_earthworm) that Taylor had acquired slid in and out of her orifices.

"Okay, Sophia," she told the girl on the bed. "You can come out now. You've passed." Carefully, she undid the collar from Sophia's neck, and took it off of her.

Sophia looked up at her, eyes glazed with pleasure. "Can't I stay just a little longer?" she groaned.

Taylor smiled, and leaned down to kiss her; Sophia returned it with interest. "You can always come back in here later ... " she hinted.

Sophia smiled.  


<><>  


Two days later, Madison stumbled out of the 'bug room', as they were calling it, looking positively haggard. She had cum repeatedly with the worms sliding into her, but she had not taken to it as thoroughly as Sophia had, nor even as well as Emma had. As she reached the door, a round of applause startled her; Sophia and Emma, the latter now also without a collar, led the clapping. They stepped forward, wrapping their arms around their friend, as much to support her as to show their closeness. Together, they led her to Taylor, who ceremoniously undid the collar from around her neck.

Madison stood, looking as though she was in shock, until Taylor leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

Madison burst into tears, much as Emma had done the previous day, and hugged Taylor violently. Taylor hugged her back, then smiled and led her toward a bedroom.

"Emma, Sophia?" she suggested. "Want to make a foursome of it?"

Emma smiled; she had spent the previous night in Taylor's arms, and had thoroughly enjoyed it. She picked up a strap-on and followed them.

"Not right now, maybe later," Sophia suggested. "I was thinking ... " She nodded toward the bug room. "Can I ... ?"

Taylor grinned. "Sure."

As she, Emma and Madison disappeared into the bedroom, amid much giggling, Sophia closed the door of the bug room behind her.

Aisha looked over at Lisa. "I think it's time for a foursome of our own," she declared. "Brian, Alec, you in?"

The boys declared their willingness by caressing and molesting Aisha in ways most indecent and enjoyable, but Lisa waved them off. "I'm still having trouble with that sort of thing," she told them. "Small doses only, thanks."

Aisha grinned and kissed her. "That's no problem," she declared. "More for me." She lay back on the sofa, and spread her legs. "So, who wants to do what to me first?" she purred.

Lisa smiled and got up to give them room. She went into her room to get dressed and collect a few things; when she came out, Brian was on top of his sister, thrusting his penis lustily into her tight young teenage pussy, while she sucked Alec's cock.

She kissed Regent on the way past, and slapped Brian's ass, before heading down the stairs.

As she walked away from the Undersiders' base, she felt as though a fog was lifting away from her. It was in no way as bad as she had been the previous time she left, but it was still something to consider. She would remember how the bugs had felt on her, and how Brian had felt inside her. She had also test-driven Taylor's giant worms for her, and had agreed that the sensation was nothing short of amazing.

But now she was going back to simpler things, and she looked forward to it.  


<><>  


Daylight was fading as she pushed open the door into Rachel's dog shelter. The dogs came rushing over, barking, but they quieted at a word from her. Bitch herself appeared around a corner, a length of rebar held in her hand like a sword.

"It's you," the stocky redhead grunted. "You visiting or staying?"

For an answer, Lisa dropped her bag of gear alongside the mattress Rachel used to sleep on.

When she turned around, Rachel was standing right there.

"You smell of sex," she observed bluntly.

"Bit of it going around," Lisa agreed. She peeled off her top, and unsnapped her bra.

"You want to fuck?" asked Rachel, lifting her own undershirt up and over her head. Unconstrained by a bra, her heavy breasts bounced a little before settling to rest. Lisa admired her prominent brown nipples.

For an answer, Lisa stretched her neck to the side, opening herself up. Making herself vulnerable. Submittlng.

Rachel nipped her on the side of the neck.

As they went down on to the bed, pants coming off and fingers beginning to delve into secret places, Lisa sighed softly. Her mouth full of Rachel's breast, she closed her eyes and felt herself relaxing.

This was where she belonged.

 

End of The Breaking of Shadow Stalker

_[Author's Note: I began this story many months ago, as a result of a desire to write a story where Shadow Stalker was thoroughly debased and degraded. I didn't like her much then, you see. It was based in part on aspects of **Decline and Fall of Sophia Hess** , an earlier story (my first serial smutfic, actually) which was shorter, had much choppier action, and featured Greg Veder. As in this story, I had Sophia redeemed in the end. Greg too, for that matter._

_Since then, I have begun writing **Shadow Stalker: Advent of a Hero** , in which I have explored the concept of Sophia Hess not being the total bitch she is in canon, and so I don't dislike her so much any more. I still don't  **like**  her, and so in  **Security!**  she falls afoul of a fat security guard with foreknowledge and a bunch of Christmas lights. But she doesn't get raped and she doesn't get degraded. She just ... goes away._

_In any case, I hope you have enjoyed this story, along with its many twists and turns, sometimes into very odd directions. Some of these were suggested by readers. Others came out of my own twisted imagination. For those who contributed, you know who you are._

_This story is now over. Thank you for reading.]_   



End file.
